Black Dragon and White Kitten
by Brago12716
Summary: The spirit defense force sends Hiei to the world of DxD instead of demon world, what happens when he meets the stoic Koneko, the beginning of friendship, can you believe it? I knew you wouldn't, but the strangest of things can come from those that are board, but if you wish to read and find out what could happen between the two, you are welcomed to find out in my first M rated fic
1. The First Move

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 1

The First Move

Hiei was a demon, a fire demon that was born from an ice maiden, how is that possible, father must have been a fire demon, or when a male is born to the ice maidens, he becomes a fire demon instead of ice maiden. Despite his short size, standing at five feet even, he has a lean, muscular build to him. He wears a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. His eyes are crimson with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look. He has spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks with his skin complexion set as a regular peach-tan. Living up to his classic villainous persona, he usually dresses entirely in black wearing a long black cloak-like jacket with a white collar and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black sleeveless undershirt beneath the cloak-like jacket with a long red belt where he frequently carries a sword with him that was strapped across his back.

It had been a grueling year for Hiei, first steeling the shadow sword to make finding his sister easier with demon minions, and then he got arrested by spirit world when they sent a detective named Yusuke Urameshi after him. Then teaming up with said detective to fight the four saint beasts, where he faced Seiryu in a battle between himself and the ice user, he came out victorious in the end of course. Then he finally found his sister, she was being held captive by a crime lord by the name of Gonzo Tarukane, Hiei worked from the shadows while the detective did all the work. In the end his sister was free and ignorant of the knowledge that they were related at all, she knew she had a brother, but nothing more than that. Then came the Dark Tournament, a trial in of itself, but he eventually gained control of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and with it was able to help his team secure their victory. Genkai, a psychic training the detective, got killed the day before the final round though, after they won is when the ruler of spirit world revived her, since they did earn a prize after all. Then a renegade former spirit detective decided to open a portal between living world and demon world because he liked it better than living world. They won after the former spirit detective killed the current detective and then was revived as a demon himself to beat the former spirit detective.

It was peaceful for a while after that, but eventually messages arrived for three demons, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were all invited to become direct underlings for the three demon kings of demon world. Yusuke was going to become heir to Raizen, Kurama was to become second to Yomi, and Hiei was to become second to Mukuro. Now they were all in front of a portal going to demon world, and Yusuke had just jumped in and headed to Raizen.

"We'll redirect the portal to put you closer to Mukuro's camp," the leader of the spirit defense force told Hiei as the others began to redirect the portal.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he watched on as he was leaving that night as well, though, didn't think they would redirect the portal for him.

"You're not really going right now, are you Hiei," Kuwabara stupidly asked in over exaggeration, was it too much to ask for him to use his brain.

"That's what it looks like fool, and quit yelling like that, I'm getting tired of hearing your exaggerating voice," he replied without turning around, that shut him up.

"Mr. Hiei, can I ask you something, if you happen to come across someone in demon world who happens to carry a stone like mine, would you please give this to him," Yukina asked before taking out her hiruseki stone. "It's sacred, it belonged to our mother, an ice apparition sheds a tear, only one at the moment she gives birth to her baby. When that tear crystallizes, it appears different from the other hiruseki stone and is given to the child, but I was told when my mother had twins, she shed two tears. I wear one around my neck, and the other stone is supposedly held by my brother, where ever he is."

"I'm surprised you managed to keep it from that greedy human bastard," Hiei commented carefully.

"I hid it where he would never find it, my stomach," she informed him before finally handing over her tear.

"So, if it's that important to you, why are you giving it to me," he asked as he held it up by the string to look at it.

"Even as a baby my brother was surrounded by an intense flame, it was so intense that they wrapped him in a sacred cloth and tucked his stone inside, that's what miss Ree told me," Yukina stated.

"Ree," Hiei said questioningly, although he did actually remember the name, she was the one that threw him off the cliff.

"Oh, she was my mother's closest friend, so as I was saying, his demon energy was so radiant even then, then he shouldn't be so hard to find with your gifted eye. So, if you see someone with that same stone, will you please give that to him and tell him that his sister is looking for him in the human world," she informed.

"He's been missing for years, correct, what makes you think your brother isn't just dead," he asked to dissuade her from the search for him.

"I believe he's alive," Yukina informed with a bright smile on her face that shown that she meant it.

"I get that, but why," Hiei asked, hope like that just seemed to naïve and foolish to him.

"It's something miss Ree said to me, that he could understand every word they were saying and that he'll have his revenge, she was confident and so am I," she informed with sad eyes. Hiei remembered something, it was Ree, and it was when she told him to kill her first for throwing him off the cliff, at least she showed remorse. "If the only way for our ice world to survive is for our people to freeze their hearts, well then, they don't deserve to survive, that's how I feel."

"Hugh, so that's the real reason why you left, and all that crap about you being allowed to stay in the human world to look for your brother was just a lie," he deduced. "Never depend on others, if you want them dead then do it yourself, quit waiting for a phantom twin for all you know is dead."

There was a silence between them for a moment before Yukina bowed her head a little bit, "I guess you're right, thank you Hiei, I think that's the sort of advice a girl might get from her brother."

"Just wisdom from a fellow demon that knows about vengeance, but if I see him I'll give it to him," Hiei told her before walking to the portal that must have been moved by now.

"Portal's ready, all that's left is for you to go through it and then we're done for tonight," the spirit defense force leader informed him before stepping out of the way.

Hiei just nodded in acknowledgment at the man before turning to the portal and feeling the familiar sense of demon world wash over him, except, there was no sense of demon world within that portal. Just as he was about to turn back and question what was going on, someone kicked him into the portal and he could have sworn he heard someone shout out 'brother' as he went in.

* * *

Unknown universe

Hiei woke up to a pounding in his head, the air didn't feel like demon world at all, but it was clearly not the human world with so many demon signatures he was picking up. But it didn't feel like spirit world or any other known realm, the only thing close was human world, and even than it doesn't feel like the human world he knew. Now Hiei was pissed, he knew where he was going and chose that place as the place to die, mainly because if he died anywhere, he wanted it to be in his home. Hiei was a warrior, he achieved all his goals and did so because of his own power, using all the tools at his disposal and not looking back. The last and only thing left for a warrior to do when they achieve everything they set out to do is to die a warrior's death in their homeland, now spirit world has deprived him of that.

Despite what many would believe, Hiei was not kill first and think later, he thought within seconds of what others think of in minutes, and what others come up with in seconds, he comes up on the spot with no time at all. He knew what would happen if he didn't show up to Mukuro's, he wouldn't get a warrior to test, he knew that's why the mummy asked for him, he wanted a warrior to increase his chances. Now that he wouldn't be getting his promised prize, and yes, he knew of spirit world's deal, Mukuro would rampage and spirit world would know that they condemned themselves. He didn't think the spirit defense force would go behind King Enma's back and act of their own accord, that was one thing that Hiei was actually counting on.

"Just goes to show how far fools can be trusted with intelligence of any sort," Hiei thought out loud as he stood from his grounded position laying on his stomach. He looked around while he was on his right knee and it appeared that he was in a forest of some sort, by the smell of the trees, they were human trees, with a fresh water source. He stood up and began walking until he found a small river running through the woods and decided he could do with some water, he reached down and took a drink and found it refreshing. He began walking from there until he came across what looked like the edge of a park, and given the position of the sun, it was just now getting to be noon.

Hiei walked until he came across an area where old men come to play chess, thinking that he needed to think on where he was so he could get back to his own realm, he set at one of the empty tables at the end of the line. He crossed his arms, bowed his head, closed his eyes and began to think, 'I'm in a different world, demons still exist in this one so there's one similarity. If there's demons then there must be a demon world, or at least a place where demons gather together if there isn't a demon world. More than likely I can't go to this world's demon world though, I don't have a reputation there like I did back in my demon world, so I can't use that to my advantage. The only options I have open to me include seeing if this world has a spirit world and use them and their bleeding hearts to help me get home so I can die a warrior's death. Spend years getting a reputation and then use that fear to inspire a research team to get me home, or I could wait until they realize what a foolhardy move they've made and come get me. That last won't happen, but it's still an option, there is always the local demons though, they might be ones that have been corrupted by humans enough to help. Wouldn't you know it, there's one coming right to me as it is, and it can at least hold its own given the amount of power it has in it,' Hiei opened his eyes and stared blankly at who set in front of him.

* * *

Earlier that day

Koneko Toujou is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes that wore the standard Kuoh academy uniform for this time of year, a long-sleeved button-down shirt accented with vertical stripes. This was paired with a button-down corset with a black collar ribbon and a magenta skirt with stockings that covered her shins and brown dress shoes. She stood at four feet six inches and was known all around the huge school as the mascot of the mansion known as a school. The look on her face is always in a stoic pose, she hardly ever showed any emotion aside from that, troubled past and all that.

One more thing, she's a devil, literal devil with bat-like wings coming from the small of her back and everything, she also happens to be one of the servants to Rias was a rook to be exact, based off of chess pieces, a high-class devil can reincarnate any being to become a devil, this is done through having an evil piece implanted inside of someone to remake them. The high-class devil is the king, from then on, the king can implant any being with one of these evil pieces and becomes an embodiment of a chess piece. A queen is the second strongest to the king, and second in command when the king is not around, its power is a combination of a knight, rook, and a bishop. A knight is known for their speed, they often have swords when fighting, but a knight is also known for its agility. A rook is known as the tank thanks to a strong physical strength and high defensive capability, often being used for full frontal assaults. A bishop is known for magical abilities, they are mostly used for support instead of actual battle, but every now and then you'll see a bishop in battle instead of a supporting role. A pawn is the most versatile piece, once they are promoted they can become a queen, knight, rook, or bishop, most go for queen since they are the most powerful, but the others have value.

Koneko's life has been a moderately strained one, before meeting Rias, it was just her and her sister, then her sister went mad with power and decided to kill her king. Okay, she didn't really believe what everyone was saying or said about her sister, she had a feeling of the truth but wouldn't ever forgive her for not taking Koneko with her. All they had was each other and then she kills her king and leaves her, that's what she's mad at her over, not the kill but the fact that she never came back for her. She could have at least visited over the years, explained even one time why she did what she did, but no, Kuroka abandoned her to live on her own until she met Rias. Which is why she refused to use her shenjutsu, using it would mean being like Kuroka, someone who would abandon her family and run free while Koneko was left like trash on the side of the road.

After that things got better, she was still persecuted by quite a few of the other high-class devils, but they never did so openly, just judging her from a distance while she ignored them. Soon, Rias brought home other people as well, a bishop that she had to lock away, a knight with issues against the holy swords, and a queen with a sadistic side. Together they go to school at Kuoh academy as part of the Occult Research Club, all of them seen as the best-looking people in the school.

Now though, Koneko had been called to the club room by her king on her lunch break, she didn't know what though, but from the text, it sounded looked to be quite urgent. She walked into the old school building that was just styled like an old mansion and made the track to the club room that was styled quite fancy looking. A coffee table was in the center of the room with dark blue couches with a dark brown frame on either side of it and a large wooden desk towards the back wall. The desk is where Rias was sitting all professional looking with Akeno, the queen by her side looking professional as well.

"Koneko, there was a disturbance near one of the parks in town, the one with the chess tables there, we need you to scout out what it was, since you're the best tracker out of any of us, you can go without being seen. Also, don't worry about Sona, I've already informed her about it, I'll leave it how you handle it to your discretion," Rias ordered.

Koneko nodded and walked out to find her target, when Rias said disturbance, it could have meant any number of things, most often was a stray devil on the loose. However, when only one person is sent and not a familiar, it turns recon to find out what it is, and hopefully it isn't something too dangerous that involved the others. More than likely some low powered devil used an unauthorized teleportation circle to get to the human world instead of going through proper channels.

It didn't take long to tell where the disturbance came from once she got near the area that was said to house the magical signature of the disturbance, from there the tracks led to a small river. From there she was led to a park where people were playing chess, all the tables had some people there playing chess, all but one. At the far end was a devil she had never seen before, not that surprising since there were a lot of evils, but she thought she would remember seeing a face like his in a crowd.

He was stoic, like her, and seemed to be sitting there in deep thought about something, and even with his baggy cloak-like jacket one, she could tell he had a lean muscly figure under it. His arms were crossed over his chest with his head bowed and eyes closed, he wore all black except for on his cloak-like jacket where he had a white collar. The last thing she noticed was the cloth on both his right hand and forehead just below black hair with a blue outline and a white streak in it. Other than that, he looked like any other guy, except the devil aura she was getting was huge. How had she not sensed anything from the school with an aura like that, it wasn't until she searched harder that she saw the reason, simple suppression. Only reason she could now sense it was because of the closer proximity to him, the aura was greatest in his right hand and forehead though.

'Could he be a sacred gear user, maybe a devil released from his master's services, I wonder if he really is a stoic and not just deep in thought, oh well, time to find out,' Koneko thought before walking up to him.

* * *

Present

There was a silence between them as Koneko was standing there with a lollipop with a swirl in her hand and Hiei was sitting there staring at her with crimson yet stoic eyes. 'So, I was right, he is a stoic,' Koneko thought before sitting down and continued to stare at him while the only thing that was heard was a beard flapping in the distance.

One thing was on both of their minds though, why were they staring at each other, neither was speaking, neither really moving either, until Koneko decided that since there was a chess piece, might as well play. She would be white, and he would be black, she moved a pawn to A3 as a way to start things off with.

It was quite clear what the stoic girl was trying to do, talk over a game of chess wasn't the normal way demons did things, but Hiei isn't normal either so who was he to judge. Hiei moved his black piece to H6 instead, but didn't speak, he waited until the girl decided to speak of her own accord, either that, or finish this game and leave.

Koneko thought it'd be best to start off with simple conversation, maybe get his trust before outing him as a devil, she was suppressing her devil energy to the point that he shouldn't know that she was, she moved another piece, "you from out of town?"

That wasn't the voice he was expecting, he expected a slightly chipper tone coming from her, not a monotone, Hiei knew that he wasn't one to talk about voices, he had a stoic voice, and he knew it. 'What a strange demon,' he thought before answering her question, "something like that," he grunted out in his ever-stoic voice before moving another of his own pieces.

That voice caught her attention, she never heard a stoic voice like that, sure she heard her own voice, and she was a stoic, but her voice was monotone while his was genuine stoic. Kind of scary when the calmest person you know is yourself and then you find someone better at it then you, she moved another piece but didn't say a word.

Thus, began another round of silence between the two, they moved chess pieces and then just watched each other, they never spoke again until there was a ringing from Koneko's pocket. She took out her cell phone and answered the call from Rias, "Koneko, where have you been, I figured you would have reported in by now."

She saw the time at a clock placed in the park and noticed that they had been playing in a game of chess until three o' clock, "wasn't anything too serious, a stray was trying to get home, went rabid when I showed up. Tried to attacked a bystander and thought I'd make sure nothing was wrong while I stayed with them for a game of chess, didn't realize it was so late," what the hell did she just do, she just lied to her master.

"It's fine, things do tend to get out of hand when in the midst of an emergency, try to at least report back to school next time, okay, bye," the girl at the other end said, careful not to give anything about the supernatural away.

"Bye," Koneko said before she hung up, she moved a piece as if nothing was wrong and nothing happened, but it did. She just lied to Rias, her master, over some guy she just met, not even officially met since she didn't know his name, never mind the fact that he could be a stray planning on killing her. They played for a minute more until she noticed that he wasn't saying anything about the phone call, or the fact that she obviously lied about him, "not going to ask?"

"No, your business is your business, not mine," Hiei said, in truth, he was intrigued by the conversation, their wording was obvious to cover up the fact that they knew of demons and the such. To get her to tell him was going to make this difficult, but in the end, Hiei had to get this done to get home, mainly to die in the place of his choosing.

"Name's Koneko," she mentioned casually, he obviously must have heard her name from the conversation, but she thought she'd tell him in case he didn't hear that part.

"Hiei," he grunted out as he moved a piece on a plan to capture her queen, didn't work because she came out with a strategy to get out of the trap that he didn't notice, or didn't care to at least.

They continued to play until in the end, Koneko won the match, they reset the board silently and without even asking the other to continue, began to play again. Same as last time, Koneko was white, Hiei was black, Koneko moved and another game began, in the end Hiei won because he paid more attention this time. They played again with Koneko winning, then Koneko again, then Hiei won twice, Koneko once more, Hiei two more, and then, as night was coming in, Koneko won the day with seven victories over Hiei's five.

"Night," she stated as she stood and silently walked to her home, her mind was still going over what had transpired this day, she met a guy that was a devil, possibly a stray, lied to Rias, and kept playing chess with him.

"Hn," he grunted as he walked off in the opposite direction, he found a tree and began to rest for a while as he thought about what he had decided, if he followed on this path, it would take a little longer than liked, but he would get home. The plan was simple, ally himself with the demons of this world, eventually they would let their emotional bleeding hearts help him in getting back to his own dimension where he could try finally die in demon world.

Regardless of what plan the two made though, a teenage boy named Issei Hyoudou would make sure, knowing it or not, that the first move had been made.


	2. New Devil and Hell Begins

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 2

New Devil and Hell Begins

Two weeks, two weeks is how long it had been since their first meeting, and every day they would meet in the park and play a wordless game of chess, okay, not a game, several games. The results all varied, Koneko won some days, Hiei won others, sometimes it was a draw, but the most important thing, they never talked except two times. At the beginning of the day, each day, Koneko would greet Hiei with a 'Hi', plain and simple, he would just say 'Hn' as his greeting. At the end of the day after the outcome, whatever the outcome, Koneko would say 'Bye' and Hiei would go 'Hn' as always, this didn't change for two weeks.

Every day that Koneko went to school, she would come around four o'clock, and stay until eight at night, then she would go and fulfill her contracts and go home. One stray devil was a call away, but that happened at seven thirty, Hiei either didn't noticed or didn't say anything about it, and that was the school days. The weekends were slightly different, Rias doesn't force them to work on the weekends so they have those days off from devil work. Koneko arrived at noon and stayed until six on both of those days, unless she was called in for a stray devil, but that hasn't happened yet.

While Koneko was at school or not at the park, Hiei explored the city, stole some food when needed, slept in the trees, took baths in the river as to not stink, and basically, stayed secluded. When it rained and Hiei didn't feel like getting wet he put himself under a bridge and waited out the weather, after that he returned to the trees. When that wasn't being done, and he wasn't playing chess with Koneko, he practiced his katas with his sword, maybe a low-level energy blast here and there, not enough to draw the other demons though.

Neither was complaining to this arrangement, in fact, if you asked the other old chess players in the park that noticed the two, they would say that it's nice seeing two young people so in tuned with each other that they don't need words. Others would say that the dates they were going on were great and all, but they wondered if the two of them thought about going out on a real date. Regardless of who you asked, you would get one of those two answers, and it felt like that wasn't going to change at all until they saw something new.

They did see something new, after two weeks of Koneko coming by after school every day and staying until she had a contract or if a stray devil came into town, she didn't show up one day.

Hiei stayed there and waited, occasionally he glanced at the clock in the park to check the time, then he went back to waiting in the same position as always, head bowed, arms crossed, eyes closed. Hiei waited until it was usually time for her to go and got up and left with a stoic look as always, but there was a twitch of annoyance if you looked close enough.

The old timers that were still there really felt for him, he got stood up that day, maybe she was seeing someone else behind his back and lost track of time with the other guy.

The next day Koneko showed up on time and set down with the usual, "Hi," with a little annoyance at being forced to work the day before, in truth, she had to tail Issei Hyoudou. Rias is scouting him because of his sacred gear and Koneko was sent to track him that day, which is why she couldn't make it, not that she'll tell Hiei that, but at least she knew she had a good reason. She was able to convince Rias that one person could always be spotted if they were following Issei all day long day after day, which is how she got Akeno to be able to follow the boy as well. So, when she said her usual greeting and didn't get a grunt in return, she looked and saw that the usual stoic face of Hiei held a twinge of annoyance to it.

He was obviously waiting for an explanation as to why she didn't show up yesterday, and if she bothered to turn her head, she would see a few old timers glaring at her. "After school club had me do some stuff," that was her excuse, it was an excuse that he excepted and he gave his usual grunt in response while the old timers lightened on the glares. Koneko figured she should inform him now that she would only be here every other day for a little while, so she did and he took it with his usual, "Hn."

Thus, began another day of playing chess like usual, the next day she wasn't there and left Hiei to his own devices, the next day she was and the next day she wasn't. This continued until one particular night, this night in question was a Sunday night, it was just getting to be sunset when Koneko was called away, she left with her usual and he gave his farewell as well. She knew what it was and knew that Hiei would be alright, the tree he usually sleeps in is far enough away from everything that she didn't need to worry, she knew because she checked.

Hiei decided that it was better to just find a tree somewhere to get some sleep, he'd been staying awake a little more than usual to finalize his plans to get home, and thus, needed some sleep. He knew that by now, most, if not all, of the old timers would be gone on Sunday by this time, probably gone to church or somewhere, he didn't know or care.

So, when he got into a tree and was about to go to sleep, he was actually quite annoyed when a couple came by the park, one was a brown-haired boy that was rather plain looking, the girl was a busty raven-haired beauty. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was using the boy for some sick enjoyment, and he could smell the evil that she radiated, but something did whisper danger about her. 'Maybe I should have a closer look,' Hiei thought before he seemingly teleported to behind a tree as he observed the two.

"Can I ask you a question, in honor of our first date, there's something I'd like you to do, to commemorate this special moment," the girl sweetly said as she moved from the fountain to stand in front of the boy.

"Sure, you can ask me for anything at all," the boy said almost automatically with a perverted blush, oh great, Hiei was dealing with a pervert about to get killed because of his perverseness.

"Would you die for me," the girl said not as sweetly, the voice was huskier and more seductive, typical cliché assassination, gain trust and kill, easier to do with perverted idiots.

"Huh, uh, what did you say, sorry, something must be wrong with my ears, I don't think I heard you correctly, could you say that one more time please," the boy idiotically said, humans and their idiot tendencies.

'Fool, this is where you run before you die, if you get killed from poison or a knife to the gut because of your failures, I'm not going to help you,' Hiei thought.

The girl stepped all the way in and leaned in close to the boy, "I want you to die for me," her voice was now full on seductive mixed with sadistic bitch. The girl backed off and exploded her clothes in a grand fashion that showed a healthy and busty figure before black ooze crept through her figure and formed a black leather bikini around her private areas with black feathery wings.

The boy was in shock with a perverted grin on his face before realization dawned on him and he fell to the ground with a face of fright, 'now this is a new one, never fought a crow before,' Hiei thought.

"Well I have to admit, I did have some fun today, considering how naïve and childish you are, things could have been much worse, thanks a lot for the gift too, very sweet, but even so," the crow stated before a light formed in her left hand. The light lengthened out and took the shape of a deformed javelin made of a red light, she switched to holding it in her right hand.

"Yuma wait, please," the boy begged as he started to stand up from on his butt, 'don't you know when to use your head,' Hiei thought as he was about to step in.

"It's time to die," the crow launched her javelin made of light at the boy, but Hiei was faster and caught the object with one hand from in front of the boy.

What he didn't expect was for the object to start burning him and force him to throw the thing to the side as to not burn him to badly, "quite the power you have there," he commented as he looked at his burning left hand.

"What's a devil doing here, nobody was supposed to know about this or even be here," the crow asked back as she saw that a devil just took a light spear out of midair, not to mention was able to hold one.

"Not important, you were disturbing my sleep, that's important," Hiei casually mentions before taking out his sword, the crow formed two more light spears and throws them. Hiei blocked them with ease, well, the first one was blocked with ease and knocked away, the other one was more complicated because he pit metal versus light and that broke his sword. He was still able to use the hilt though, so he knocked the second one away with the hilt of his sword in an instant judgment call. After that he sped straight for her, but she was able to spread her wings and fly into the sky above the fountain.

"Hurry and spread your wings and fight up here, little devil," the crow said in a mocking tone, Hiei put energy into his legs subconsciously and jumped with a burst of speed. The crow was so surprised that she failed to react in time and got a fist to her cheek for not paying attention, and she went rocketing to the ground for the trouble.

"Fight like a warrior, not a coward, troubling crow," Hiei mocked back as he landed on the water fountain tip with grace, he charged up his fists with flames and was about to attack.

So, when he felt a burning sensation in his gut and looked down, he was annoyed to find one of those light spears in it and an entry point in the back, "it was quite impressive that you could hold one of my light spears. Even more impressive that you could adapt on the fly with an instantly broken sword, but not fast enough to see the third, goodbye stranger," the crow commented. It was obvious what happened to him now, he got careless with her week energy, she controlled a spear separately the entire time just in case it was needed, it was and got him in a surprise attack.

Now she ignored him as he plummeted to the ground and focused more on the boy who was still frozen in fear, 'are you kidding me, I'm going to die a disgrace as a warrior and that little human is still frozen in fear, damn,' Hiei thought.

Hiei heard a flesh piercing sound and he could tell that he'd been stabbed by the crow, it was confirmed when she started to talk, "I'm sorry, but the fact is you were far too great a risk to us, I had no choice but to dispose of you. If you're looking for someone to blame, why not blame HIM, he gave you the sacred gear," there was a pause as the boy coughed up some blood. "Oh, thanks again for the lovely date, it was fun, even if it was messy at the end," she said, obviously gesturing to how her plan had an interference.

"Damn, I refuse to die here, stabbed in the back like a pathetic fool, I let my guard down, I will not die here," Hiei said determined as he released his demon energy as much as he could. It didn't take long for the energy to die out as he was fading out fast, luckily, he didn't have to wait too long before two red circles appeared, one revealed a red haired busty girl. The other one was quite familiar to him, "Koneko," he grunted out as he saw the girl, he reached out to the girl who he saw running to him before blacking out.

Koneko didn't know what to make of what she was seeing, for that matter, neither did Rias, "Koneko, what are you doing here, the plan was only meant for me to come, and who is that other boy," Rias asked the girl.

"Sorry, Rias," Koneko said hastily as the red-haired girl was ignored after that and Koneko rushed to Hiei's side, "idiot," she said in monotone as she rolled him on his back and looked at his wound. When she looked back over at Rias, she was done with Issei and was walking over to her looking rather aggravated at the unexpected outcome.

"He's not dead yet, which is surprising since he took a light spear to the back, and I think that was after he caught another one," Rias mentioned despite having an aura of aggravation about her.

"Can you help him," Koneko asked as she looked up to her master with wide eyes on the verge of tears, she made a new friend and didn't want to lose him. Sure, they only ever said four words to one another on a daily basis, but he had a calming aura about him, no one else out of her friends or the other peerage members had his aura.

"He did go toe to toe with a fallen angel, even held onto a light spear, fine, stand back," Rias relented to the pout face and pulled out her remaining pieces, she brought out the knight first. There was an immediate reaction from it, she began the ceremony and soon the knight piece had been integrated into his being and they had a knew member. "Koneko, since he's your friend, that you didn't tell me about by the way, you can take him home, or you can heal him at your place, which ever works for you."

Koneko blushed a little but nodded, she picked up the boy that wasn't all that taller than her, maybe a few inches instead of a usual foot, and teleported home.

* * *

Koneko's home that morning

Hiei awoke to a pounding in his head, again, his body felt lighter and ached all over from being stabbed in the back, that was when last night hit him like ton of bricks and bolted upright from on his back. He scowled as he looked around, and noticed the room he was in, it was obviously a woman's room going by the clothes that were in the half open closet. Judging by the size and the last thing he remembered from last night, he was in Koneko's house, he moved to remove the covers and noticed he was only in pants. He looked around and found his cloths folded by a chair in front of a desk, odd thing was, when he moved to grab it, he moved faster than he normally does. "Must be because of whatever they used to heal me," he muttered to himself as he slipped on his shirt and then cloak before putting on his boots and walking out of the room.

He walked into a hallway and walked to the kitchen, he was hungry, and if she healed him, she wouldn't mind him getting some food, that was his thinking anyways. He walked in and noticed a note on the refrigerator, he pulled it off to read it, "left for school, explain when I get back or at our chess spot."

"Hn, so, she'll finally reveal herself to me today, that's fine, this means I'll have to reveal myself and it was time to do so anyway," Hiei commented before grabbing a bottle of water and downing it in one gulp. He opted to stay and wait for her to return here, this would give him a chance to get some rest, his rest earlier was to heal, but now he needed to rest for real.

He rested on the couch in what the humans called an apartment for a few hours, that was when he heard the door open to reveal Koneko with the same look on her face that she usually has, stoic. He set up and watched as she set on a chair that was opposite to the couch while she placed her bag beside the chair, she set with her back straight and attention on him. "You're a devil, whether or not you were before doesn't matter now, you are now a devil," Koneko said that as a statement, not one up for debate.

'Just another name for demon as far as I'm concerned, the energies are the same, same with the term mazoku, just another type of demon,' Hiei thought to himself.

"You're also now in the service of the house of Gremory, my master's house, we're to act as her servants until we gain in power and prestige to be promoted in ranks," she informed him again, not up for debate.

"I know what it is that you do and everything," Hiei stated and watched as her eyes stayed the same, well, they grew slightly before going back to normal. "I read your mind and learned a great deal about the rest of you devils, I was already a devil, commoner obviously, but I had quite a bit of strength if you could believe it. The only problem was that I'm not from this plain of existence, where I come from, devils are known as demons, plain and simple, no lesser demons known as devils either."

"You talk as if you are from some other form of reality, I guess that makes sense seeing as how I've never known any other devil in existence to have a third eye," Koneko mentioned.

"Well, that's new, there are dozens of demons with three eyes in demon world, closest thing you have to it is the underworld. My reality is made up of three worlds, living, demon, and spirit, living being the human world, demon being the underworld, and spirit being heaven. I'm here because I was supposed to be going back home to demon world to serve under an S-class, you'd call it an ultimate-class devil. I was going to go there, but a special group within the ranks of spirit world known as the spirit defense force thought it would be a good idea to get rid of me as to not deal with me in the future. In truth, they created a vacuum seal because there is a three-way deadlock between the three rulers of demon world, the other two will gain new second in commands while the third will not. Not much different from the three-way deadlock between the three factions, is it," he asked after informing her of what she needed to know.

"So, how long until you felt you could trust me enough to tell me you probed my mind, which I'm not ready to forgive by the way," she mentioned casually.

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here because I need to get home, the fastest way to do that is for me to get help from you devils, and I was about to be made an underling anyway so I'll play along, for now," Hiei stated.

"Fine, then let's go see Rias, she'll want to know all of this, and this is a good opportunity for you to meet your new master," Koneko said with an actually small smirk as she got up and walked to the door.

"I'll refer to her as anything other than that, or king, or majesty, or whatever else she wishes, if I refer to her as anything, it will be what I choose upon meeting her," he said as he also got up and walked to the door.

* * *

ORC room

"So, let me get this straight, that disturbance a couple weeks ago was him, he came through because his world's equivalent of angels decided it would be best to get rid of him, not send him to this demon world to keep balance. In this other reality, there are only demons, no subspecies known as devils, no classes known as devils, and the only thing they are classified as are demons. These demons are ranked from F-class to S-class, with S-class being comparable to an ultimate-class devil. Heaven is known as the spirit world, the underworld is known as demon world, and the human world is known as living world, with Hiei being from demon world. He was supposed to be sent to ensure a three-way deadlock was kept between the three demon kings, each one equivalent to a satan in strength, did I miss anything," Rias asked from behind her desk. Akeno was beside her, Kiba was to the back and leaning against the wall, and the twin stoics were standing in front of the coffee table with it and the desk between them and Rias.

"No," Koneko and Hiei both said having the same face on, Koneko answered in a monotone voice, Hiei answered in a stoic voice, and the others in the room just looked on in fascination.

"Good, I would like to know how you can read minds, Koneko wouldn't tell me and thought it would be better if you showed me, and how long have you been reading her mind," Rias asked.

"I can read minds because I have a jagan eye, it can do many things, include read minds, I don't use it mid battle because it takes time and most fighters have mental blocks that take more time to get through. I've only read her mind on the third day we played each other at the park, after that I decided I didn't need to read her mind anymore," Hiei answered honestly.

"I'll have to take your word for that, now, since you know about our culture and race, I take it you have a guess as to which evil piece I used to turn you into my servant," Rias asked again.

"The knight, the only one that can adapt to my speed, I was known for my speed along with my pyrokinesis back in my reality, all my power is intact along with my new devil wings," Hiei said and showed off his devil wings.

"Good, we can probably use that when fighting, I'll call Sona to get you a uniform for the academy," Rias made to grab her phone until she sensed a rise in his devil aura.

"I refuse to go to some pathetic human school, I'll just wander around town instead, not waste my time at some school," he stated with fire in his eyes.

"All of my peerage is to go to this school as long as I go to it as well, and it's only right for someone of your age to go to school," Rias said back as she stared him down.

"My age is not as low as what yours is, I'm ninety-nine, wait, forgot I had a birthday last week, one hundred years old, that is far older than you," Hiei informed them.

"Well, you don't have any basic knowledge such as what someone your age is supposed to have, so, you're still going to school, besides, the girls here outnumber the boys, if that helps," Akeno offered, thinking he was like Issei.

"It doesn't, I'm a warrior, we strive on battle and bloodshed, not on the attention of women," he shot back before thinking, 'even if I have entered into that phase of my life, now battle, bloodshed, and women.'

"Fine, I'll throw in a little extra, I wasn't planning on telling you this until later, but, how about I get the satan Ajuka Beelzebub involved with your situation the first chance I get," Rias offered.

Hiei thought about it, getting that satan he knew, from Koneko's memories, would be a huge leap forward in not having to stay here as long, plus, if worse comes to worse, he could always sleep in his classes. "Fine, but no fuss is to be made about how I spend my time in those classes, which will be nothing but sleep as I wait to go home."

"Fine, I'll call Sona and get you the uniform, I just need to know where you live so that I can spell it to your house. I assume you probably used an ability to gain you a house or something, just the address will do, and a last name, can't have you go by just Hiei," Rias requested.

"I don't have one, but you can call me Jaganshi, and I've been living in the woods near the park where I first entered this reality, you can spell it there," Hiei made to leave before he found the door blocked by the other knight, Kiba Yuto.

"Unacceptable, I will not have one of my servants living in the woods like some mountain man, I'll get you a place to stay, should only take a day or two, this is not negotiable," now Rias had a fire in her eyes.

"Fine, spell it to Koneko's in the meantime, and Koneko, I know what I'm going to call each one," Hiei said over his shoulder with an edge of annoyance.

"I'm not going to like this, am I," Koneko asked herself, as she looked at his annoyed face, but his eyes held mischief in them, and she was right when he turned his body to face the rest of them.

"Crow," pointing at Akeno, he could tell some of the energy she was giving off had a bit of the same kind as the fallen angel he fought. "Goldilocks," pointing at Kiba who moved to his previous spot in the back and leaning against the wall. "Brat," pointing at Rias, she was obviously looking at him incredulously when he said that, one of her servants just called her a brat, like it was nothing.

"What did you just call me," Rias, Akeno, and Kiba all yelled at him at the same time, each for various reasons he was sure, but it's not like he cared about them.

"Crow, Goldilocks, and Brat, each one because of either your personality, feel of your energy, or your hair, I refuse to call anyone by master or king," Hiei said as he was about to walk out, but was stopped when he sensed something.

"That's a barrier, Issei's under attack, we'll finish this tomorrow, just be sure to come to school when your uniform gets to Koneko's," Rias said before they did an instant teleportation to where the barrier was, except Kiba.

* * *

Park

They arrived just in time for Rias to send a wave of magic to destroy a spear of light headed for Issei, who was the boy he saw yesterday getting attacked by that fallen angel. "What did you just do you little shit," the fallen angel said before he saw a red light, "and what the hell is that."

Rias went in and put on a little show instead of just getting it over with, she made a glowing magic circle under her, "keep your hands off of him," she warned before closing the magic circle.

"That red hair, did Rias come to save me," Issei asked before he passed out from blood loss, again, and it looked like he didn't even bother to try and stay awake.

"I'll teach you to metal where you don't belong," the fallen angel said while making a light spear before throwing it to head straight for Rias, but Koneko was able to come down and knock it away. The fallen angel caught it, "hm, I'm done with you," he made a charge for them both before he got a shot of lightning to block his path and blow him back from them by Akeno. "That hair, you're from the house of Gremory," the fallen angel realized as he was on his knees, struggling to get up.

"My name's Rias Gremory, and who are you, other than a fallen angel," Rias asked, she tried to make it sound polite, but it didn't work.

"Hugh, well, well, who knew, this town is currently under the control of the next head of the great Gremory family, so he's a part of your household I take it," the fallen angel asked.

"If you bring any harm to him, you'll get no mercy from me," Rias informed the fallen angel, although, it looked like he was already harmed.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, though, it's unwise to let your servants run loose like this, next time he's out for a stroll he might run into someone less cordial than myself," the fallen angel advised.

"I appreciate the friendly advice, bear in mind, if anything like this happens again, I'll make you regret the day you crossed lines with the house of Gremory my friend," Rias said with an evil smile and glaring eyes.

"No offense to your noble household, but you should bear in mind that the same thing could be said to you," the fallen said before he spread his wings and flew away, "my name is Dohnaseek, I pray you and I never again cross paths," the barrier went with him.

The others walked to Issei, who was losing blood fast, "that was a close call, I can't believe he actually ran into a fallen one," Akeno commented.

"If we don't do something, he'll die," Koneko mentioned in monotone, as she saw the blood and saw that he was losing a lot fast.

"That won't happen," Rias said before she knelt down before him, "he'll live, I'll see to that myself," she began to pick him up before turning to the others. "You said that you'll stay with Koneko tonight, don't do anything to her, now that you're a devil, you'll get needs like any other creature," she sent him a glare for good measure.

"Hn," he grunted out before he turned and began to walk to Koneko's home, he heard footsteps beside him and noticed that Koneko fell into step beside him as he walked.

"Not going to assign me a name," she asked while they walked, it was quite dark out, but the light from the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

"Don't need to, you've shown to have more sense than any of the others and have reason that puts the others to shame, no need to insult that," he sounded out plainly and didn't see the her eyes widen a bit before going back to normal as they walked.

When they got to the apartment, Koneko went and wordlessly got in her bed while Hiei went and slept on the windowsill in the living room, without her knowing it of course.

* * *

Next morning

The next morning, we find Koneko rising to the sound of an alarm clock, a normal alarm clock with a buzzing sound, she gets up and prepares for school by showering, putting on her uniform, then eating breakfast. Before she leaves though, she sees if Hiei's uniform has arrived yet, it has, so she was forced to wake him and make sure he got ready before Rias got mad.

"Hey, get up," was all she said before he cracked an eye open to look at her before getting up fully as if he hadn't been asleep. "Uniform's over there, you can use the shower, then eat breakfast if you wish, we have time," she made sure to plan accordingly in case he needed any help, not that he'd ask for it. Wordlessly, he took off his cloak in a swift motion before moving to untie the bandage that covered his arm to reveal his black dragon tattoo. He removed his headband as well to reveal his third eye, grabbed his uniform and headed for the bathroom to shower and get dressed, took him about fifteen minutes in total.

When he came out of the bathroom, Koneko got a look at him and saw that he had on the full Kuoh academy male uniform, it closely resembled an American coat-and-tie with a blazer that had white accents. This was worn over a long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a collar ribbon same as the girl's matched the black pants and brown dress shoes. Hiei decided to forgo the ribbon with the top button unbuttoned and kept his blazer closed with his hand covered in the wrappings and headband on, "I hate this," is what he said.

"Too bad," Koneko replied before discussing with Hiei what he was to do and where to go first, she handed him the papers that arrived with the uniform and told him who to hand them to, she knew she didn't have to tell him not to use his powers. She also told him that Rias wanted him to bring Issei by the clubroom when their school day was over, he'll be in the same class.

"Very well, let's leave so I can get this day over with," Hiei said as they got up and left the apartment for devils and made their way to school.

* * *

Kuoh academy

The academy size was impressive, but still too flashy for Hiei, he liked the simpler things and having so much was going to get boring really quick, especially with having to be around a pervert, he always avoided those. He and Koneko walked along the sidewalk together and into the school building and everyone turned to look at them, the comments were varied.

"Who's that new kid with Koneko, are they going out," one girl asked that had brown hair and hugging a girl with peach colored hair.

"No, this can't be, first Rias comes in with one of the perverted trio and now Koneko comes in with some guy nobody's ever seen before," the peach one stated.

"How dare some no name newcomer trash think he can get with Koneko, sweet and innocent little Koneko," a boy shouted with a glare.

"Lucky bastard, we all hate you," another boy shouted as well, soon all the boys were shouting out how they hated him and the girls were thinking about who the stranger is.

Hiei and Koneko just remained stoic and kept walking without any thought to them, and when they reached the main hallway, they wordlessly split up so Hiei could go to the office and Koneko could get to class. Hiei got to the office and only said what was needed and given what was needed, after that he went to class 2-A. He opened the door and stepped in, much to the teacher's annoyance, and handed him a letter he was told to hand to him, and wordlessly went to an empty seat as everyone else just stared at him.

"Class, this is a new student, Hiei Jaganshi, please make him feel at home since it seems he won't be talking to anyone, let's move on," the teacher commented before going about the lesson.

After that, the only thing of note was that all the boys who heard he was seen walking in with Koneko kept glaring at him and between classes the girls kept coming up to him. They asked things such as, 'where are you from,' and, 'what school did you go to before this one,' and, 'what's with the bandages on your hand and forehead,' each time he said the same thing, "it's none of your business," and ended the questions with a glare.

Pretty soon, not soon enough for Hiei, the school day ended and it was time to take Issei to see Rias, he moved when the final bell rung and walked up to the boy. "Brat needs to see you," was all he said before he turned and started to walk away, only, the boy wasn't following him.

It was when he heard the stupid question, "who's the brat that needs to see me, I'm supposed to wait for someone to come and lead me to Rias."

"That's who I was referring to, now move," Hiei barked and the boy did something that was agreed with by the rest of the class that was still there.

"Don't say that about Rias, she isn't a brat, she's a good-hearted person and one of the two great ladies of Kuoh," Issei passionately defended.

"Like I care what you think, now get moving," he said again with a glare, and as he left he heard the rest of the room scream out, 'never insult Rias again, shrimp,' now is when he missed Kuwabara, as foolish as he was. The two walked to the old school building and then inside without a word before getting to a room that Issei was clearly impressed with judging by his face.

Koneko was sitting on a couch eating a lollipop while Hiei just walked in and set on the windowsill, as good a spot as any to watch how this fool is going to react to all this. Kiba was sitting at the opposite couch and reading a book while Akeno was in the shower with Rias's clothes, laying them out for when she was through.

"What's happening, where are we," Issei asked before he noticed that Hiei already left his side and then he noticed Koneko, "wait, I think I know her," he commented before eyeing her perversely, going about it obviously. Then he noticed a shower running in the club and moved to being a pervert about the fact a shower is in the club.

"Your clothes are laid out when you're ready miss president," Akeno said, her voice echoing through the room.

"Thank you Akeno," Rias called from within the shower, and Hiei knew what was going to happen now, the boy will freak out.

"I just heard Rias take a shower, I love this club," Issei exclaimed with joy from getting to hear just a woman in a shower, pathetic.

"It's not polite to spy," Koneko mentioned in monotone while Issei gained a blank look at the thought that he just said that out loud.

"Who is that, I didn't see you," Akeno voiced out as she came out of the showering area and began to walk over and Issei flinched a little, "it's okay, I won't bite, you're the new guy huh, it's nice to meet you," she said with a bow. "There's nothing to be nervous about, everyone here is super nice, I'm Akeno, I'm the vice president," she said with a small girlish giggle, as if she forgot all about their other new guy.

"Uh, I'm Issei Hyoudou and I promise I'm not always this awkward," Issei said with a blush at thinking about the girl in purvey ways, don't need to be a mind reader to know that, the he realized something, "isn't that guy new too."

That shut her up and made her step over to the side, obviously she didn't like the new guy, "she doesn't like him very much because of what he called her last night," Kiba stated.

"What did he call her, wait, now that you mention it, he called Rias a brat in front of the entire class," Issei exclaimed while pointing to said offender.

"He called Rias a brat, Akeno a crow, and me goldilocks, he's not their biggest fan right now, or anytime soon," Kiba informed as the mentioned man had an impassive look on his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I know it's terribly rude but I didn't have a chance to wash before leaving your place," Rias said as she walked out of the shower area drying her hair while in full uniform.

"No, you're hot, uh, fine, I mean all good," Issei stuttered out and embarrassed himself more than he already had.

"Well, now that you and Hiei have arrived I think everyone is here," Rias stated as she motioned for everyone to sit. Everyone turned to Hiei and waited on him before they started, he looked at them and said, "no," before they all sighed and just went about their business without him. "We'd like to officially welcome you two into the occult research club," she welcomed them both, Issei set beside Koneko to her right, to her left was Akeno and Kiba. "You should know the name of the club is just a front, it's supposed to look like this is some sort of hobby."

"Okay, so what is it really," Issei had to be the stupid one and ask the stupid question, either that, or Rias never mentioned anything about devils to him, in which case the stupid part was justified.

"Well, since you asked I'll be frank with you, I'm not the only devil here Issei," Rias stated, scratch the stupid being justified off the list.

"Wait, are you saying that's what all of you are," he asked the stupid things again, it's obvious that once she said 'not the only devil' that they were all devils, nobody could be this Kuwabara level of stupid.

"And the winged man from yesterday was something else, a fallen angel, some think we're the same which isn't true, they want to serve God but it's too late for them. Their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld, the confusion is understandable because they too walk the earth misguiding humans. But they wish to please God so their goal is to wipe us devils out and gain supremacy over our realm, you call it Hell, and then there are the more recognizable angels sent by God to annihilate us as well. So, we're constantly defending ourselves from both sides," Rias stopped here in her explanation because he looked overwhelmed, "something the matter, you look a bit overwhelmed."

"Well, probably because I am, you're talking about some freaky deaky stuff here," Issei commented.

"Remember Yuma Amano," she asked and he was clearly surprised at the mention of the name, "of course you do, how could you forget, you two dated for a little while didn't you."

"Where did you hear that name, never mind, I don't want to know, I don't know how you know so much about my life but I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable here so maybe we should." He said before he started to get up and Rias put a picture in front of him on the coffee table, Hiei couldn't see the picture from where he sat but he meant something to the perv.

"That wasn't a dream Issei, she's real, I actually love that picture of you two, you remember it don't you," Rias stated before she asked a question.

"Of course I do, but how is this possible," Issei was seriously asking for it if he kept asking stupid things and didn't use his brain and process the information.

"The girl you went out with it also a fallen angel, she is made up of the same elements of the being that attacked you last night," she informed him.

"But that's the thing, did I meet her, Matsuda and Motohama don't remember anything about her, and why isn't her number in my phone anymore," he asked.

"We can erase human memory, it's usually ends up being the best thing for everyone, including your parents, after a fallen angel accomplishes her goals, she erases all memories and records from herself from everyone around the target," Rias stated.

"Wait, what goal," that question is where Hiei drew the line at him being just too stupid to be of any use and would only be a hindrance in the long run, on top of that, his stupidity got Hiei nearly killed as well.

"Can't you think for yourself and stop asking the questions that should be obvious, she just got through explaining that the supernatural world exists, magic exists, therefore a world you cannot comprehend. Your death was her goal, her endgame that night, she succeeded and you died and was brought back using magic, get over it. I don't have time to just stay and listen to questions from some fool who doesn't know how to think, I'm going out to train," Hiei snapped before opening the window and jumping threw it.

"What's up with him," the perv asked once he was gone, and nobody even tried to stop him, so either they were also surprised, or this happens often.

"He's mad because you won't get over your simple shock and start thinking instead of asking questions, didn't you hear him," Koneko asked in monotone as she sat there and was thinking the same thing.

"Not you too, listen, I'm sorry that I'm in shock that I was killed by a fallen angel that was my girlfriend at the time, or that I just died and was brought back to life, apparently, not something somebody just gets over," he pointed out.

"True, but that one gets impatient when people act stupid and don't think, he's known for his speed, which applies to his speed of thought as well, I've never actually met anyone like him before. He's not actually from this world, nor plain of existence, he comes from one similar yet different in many ways to our own. In his world, devils are known as demons and his home world known as demon world is on the brink of war thanks to people who didn't think a plan through to the end. Now that he's stuck here until he can get home, he's either going to have to learn to adapt at being this world's devils, or be known as a social pariah among us. Until then, he's too valuable of a piece to give up and it'll take time until a portal is made where he can leave, so he's stuck here," Rias explained.

"That blows, can't imagine what he must be feeling right now, to be separated from everyone you ever cared about in one swoop," Issei mentioned.

"Let's get back on track before we were sidetracked by Hiei stating his hate for people that can't think while in shock," Rias suggested before the rest of the knight went just like how it was supposed to go.

* * *

Next morning

Hiei woke up on his own, same time as Koneko, and he let her get take a shower first while he chose to meditate, he found the evil piece inside of him with his jagan, he could feel the power that it gave him. He could feel his upper limits and knew exactly what it was, he was high A-class now, possibly low S-class, he was stronger than Rias. He'll keep it a secret for now, no point in revealing that he is more powerful than them until needed, and with so many unknowns, he could use an edge. One thing that he's hating about that piece inside of him though, when it turned him into a devil, it boosted his power but took the limiter he placed on emotions. That outburst last night was not planned, he needed to keep his emotions in check, it would help if the fool would think, but he learned long ago not to count on anyone.

Koneko came out of the bathroom at that time and he wordlessly got in, she went to work on making a light breakfast since he didn't, probably was meditating, he seemed like the type. She made eggs and toast, simple meal for a simple guy, would be more helpful if he gave her a clue as to what he liked though, but then again, what did she care for? She knew he was just here until he found a way home or died from battle, he mentioned he was a warrior so he might try to challenge a powerful devil. She just hoped it wasn't the wrong one or the rest of the peerage would suffer because of his warrior spirit. Now that she thought about it, she was thinking about him automatically for some time now, maybe she should hide her emotions better, or spend time with him, see where it leads.

Hiei came out of the bathroom in time for breakfast to be done for them both, they both sat and ate in silence before going to school the same way, they both had a feeling it was going to be an interesting couple of days. Hiei was more hope, though he'll never admit it, because he might get to meet some interesting and strong people to test his upper limits and more time to control his emotions before he got home. Koneko because she just knew that idiot pervert was going to be up to something that got them into trouble with either Rias or the fallen angles. Either way, it was going to be one interesting ride for them, and both was feeling excited for change of pace, peace was good and all, but something different and new was good as well.


	3. Rescuing a Fool

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 3

Rescuing a Fool

The school day went on like one would expect, Hiei continued to receive glares from the male population for coming into school with Koneko, the mascot of the school. The glares he received from the female population was because he openly called Rias, one of the two great ladies of Kuoh, a brat, you'd think he killed their dog with how they glared at him. During lunch time he would spend it on the roof after speeding to the forest to grab him some real food, not cafeteria garbage. Many actually wondered where it is he went and why he didn't smell like their cafeteria food like everyone else, probably why he noticed Rias wet from so many showers in the club room. The rest of the day was fine, he overheard Rias telling Issei to not go near the church that he took a nun to, Hiei didn't see anything wrong from doing that, then again, he didn't see anything wrong with a lot of things.

Speaking of Hiei and Issei's relationship, the pervert invited him to lunch with his two friends, Hiei rejected before he finished his friend's name and left to head for the roof. The girls treated him a little better that day after that, still didn't like him though, not that he cared or paid attention to them, no, he paid attention to different things.

Like now for instance, yesterday the class had a test, the teacher thought he'd go ahead and give the test to Hiei to see how much he remembered from his old school. Hiei thought that if he was going to be stuck here, then he'll at least have some fun of his own while he's here, to put it simply, he cheated. He took the answers to the test directly from the teacher's head and made sure he got the top score in the class, to add insult to injury, he made everyone else fail the test, all for his own amusement.

The teacher gave the test back to everyone today and looked at everyone in disappointment, "I'm disappointed in all of you, I know we covered the material and I know you all had it, what happened. The only one that passed with flying covers is the new kid, Hiei, well done, I don't know what school you went to before this one, but good job," the teacher complimented.

Everyone else glared at Hiei, how did a new kid get the top grade on a test, and how did all of them fail when they knew they knew the answers before the test. To make matters even more infuriating, he had a smug smirk on his face, just to piss everyone else off even more, he was having so much fun with this new world.

"I have to go to the office for a moment, self-study in the meantime," with that, the teacher left and Hiei could literally feel the killer intent radiating from everyone else in the room, he just made an evil smile. Never let it be said that he may be stoic and one evil son of a bitch, but boy did he know how to have fun.

* * *

That night (mansion)

That night the entire club was tasked with taking out a stray devil, something about it killing its master and deciding to start luring in humans and start killing them. "Stray devils start out as devil servants," Kiba started to inform as they teleported to where the stray devil was located.

"You mean like we are," Issei asked as the circle started to glow beneath their feet and they felt the pull of magic on the other side.

"Yes, but they held resentment for being turned into a devil or made to serve someone else, then the devil lets that build until one day the devil kills the master due to mistreatment. This is often the case with those that were forced into labor or who have been threatened into serving a high-class devil, those that were in servitude are often mistreated and taken from their families. Often having to leave a family member behind because they killed their master in a different location and couldn't get to them on time, this left the devil becoming a stray and leaving for a life on the run. Did you really think everyone was going to be gung hoe about serving someone just because they gave you a new life, or in your case, a big chest," Hiei informed.

"I really don't like you," Issei replied as they emerged from the circle and headed for the mansion the stray devil was located in.

"According to the reports, this stray has been tricking people into that abandoned house and eating them," Akeno informed them as they walked, "tonight's job isn't too hard, just find the beast and kill it."

"These monsters are pure evil, they don't care about anything but their own selfish desires, and that always ends in ugliness," Kiba informed as they walked inside the abandoned house.

"Issei, are you familiar with the game of chess," Rias asked as they walked and looked around, for any sign of the stray.

"Yeah, sort of, I've played it but I totally suck," Issei admitted, this guy has some serious self-esteem issues he needs to resolve if he wants a harem so badly.

"As the master, I'm the king, my empress is the queen, my cavalier the knight, my tank the rook, my clergymen the bishop, and my foot soldier the pawn. Devils with titles and nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each one of their servants, was have a special name for them, we call them our evil pieces," she informed him.

"Sorry, but why are you telling me this," he asked, why would anyone tell someone about a piece used to turn them into a devil, knowledge is power.

"I want you and Hiei to watch and learn, pay close attention to my devils as they do battle here tonight," Rias instructed them, Hiei wasn't really going to listen to that though.

"Oh, okay," Issei said as if he didn't understand why, or what he was about to see, and in truth, he won't understand at all until it's seen with his own eyes.

"It's here," Koneko stated in monotone, most got on guard or battle-ready positions, Hiei just made sure it wasn't going to be a threat to him, but kept his guard up as to not get struck in the back again.

"Now what could that foul, fickle smell be, hum, something smells quite delicious as well, I wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter," came a woman's voice and out from behind a pillar came a raven haired naked woman.

"I see big boobies," Issei exclaimed in excitement at seeing a chest right before a battle started, a battle, can this guy even think.

"Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfil the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you, your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the name of the great Markey of Gremory, be gone, or meet your death," Rias exclaimed in a grand way as if it was a rehearsed speech she was to give before each stray devil she was to kill.

"Oh, just give it a rest you little slut, you always have had it in for me, you're just jealous because your breasts will never be as luscious as these," Viser exclaimed while groping herself.

"This is your final warning, go back to your master now," she warned in a commanding tone, it didn't really seem to have an effect since she was clearly too deranged to listen to anything Rias had to say.

"Woah, this is a stray devil, she looks like a soft core late night cable stay," Issei said with a grin that reeked of perverted thoughts.

"Let me show you what I'm made of then," Viser insanely said as she revealed her entire form, her lower half had large arms and hands with long fingernails for feet. At the end of her legs where they meet her form was like a vertical mouth made for crushing everything it got a hold of with incredible force and razor-sharp teeth, and a snake for a tail.

"See what I mean, when I said it ends in ugliness, I wasn't joking," Kiba said as the stray continued to fondle her own breasts and got off on it.

"I've never seen a creature as ugly as this," Hiei commented before they all turned back to look at him, "I've seen ugly demons the likes of which you wouldn't believe and out of all of them, she is the ugliest."

"She's got a really nice rack though, what a waste," Issei mentioned before Vier started to actually grow her nipples out with a red magic circle, "oh, this is not good," lasers started to shoot from her nipples. Everyone had to dodge in some form, except Hiei who just waved off the blasts and sent them upwards, others dived for cover, Rias had to tackle Issei to the ground to save him from being hit. The wall behind them melted with a hole in it when they turned around to see it, "this is a porno I don't want to be in."

"Please be careful," Rias ordered before looking back over to where Kiba was, "Kiba," she called and with a war cry, the knight moved at a halfway decent speed.

"He just vanished," Issei exclaimed in amazement as he saw the knight's speed, Hiei just scoffed, he could move so fast that this fight could already have been over, but he wanted to see how they did in a battle.

"No, he didn't, he's just moving fast, in this game, he is my knight along with Hiei, their main attribute is their speed, and Kiba's ultimate attack weapon is his sword," Rias informed before Kiba cut the arms off Viser.

She screamed out in pain as Koneko stepped up to the plate, "Koneko, watch out," Issei warned as if the girl couldn't defend herself, but Hiei payed attention to the arms behind the group, he incinerated them with a blast.

Viser went to devour the girl with its lower mouth, Hiei saw the trajectory of the teeth and noticed that they would shred her uniform and give the perv a decent show that he didn't need. Acting quick enough, he undid the bandages on his arm in an instant and used them like a chain in a fight, swung to wrap around Koneko's waist before pulling back to a foot outside her reach. Koneko didn't know what happened, but she used that split second to land a huge blow on to Viser's side and send her back to the columns. When they all looked back at Hiei to find out why he did that he said, "the teeth would tear some of her clothing, I didn't feel like giving the pervert a show at every woman in the club," with a stoic face.

"Fine, in the game, Koneko is my rook, her attribute is simple, she has an unparalleled strength, as you no doubt just saw with her punch," Rias informed.

"Mental note to self, do not piss her off," Issei thought out loud, as if him being a pervert didn't piss her off in the slightest, she hated perverts.

"Akeno," Rias called out to her queen for her to begin the final part of it, Hiei decided he should get any information he could from the stray's mind while it was being weekend.

"Oh, is it my turn, how exciting, I so love this game, I've got news for you, you're not the only one that likes to play rough around here, so let's you and I have some fun," Akeno said, Hiei got it right with his first thought, sadist.

"Akeno is my queen, her attribute is a perfect combo of all the other pieces, she's simply unbeatable," Rias informed as lightning sparked between Akeno's hands and Viser whimpered.

"Tough girl, not ready to give up yet, goody, I get to play some more," Akeno said as she called forth the power of lightning from a yellow magic circle and strike the stray devil with a huge blast.

"Her power is a dark magical power, and that's not all," Rias said as if leading up to a big reveal to the boy.

"This violence, it's making me so hot," Akeno moaned out as she licked her lips with a visible blush on her cheeks, now that should have been the red flag for Issei to call out sadist.

"She's really into S&M," Rias informed at last and she really had it wrong, Hiei had seen 'really into S&M', this was borderline obsession.

"Is this as good for you as it is for me," Akeno asked as she electrocuted the poor creature, even Hiei felt a smidge sorry for the creature, and that was saying something.

"You mean she gets off on this," Issei asked in a dumbfounded state, it was a normal reaction to those who don't know the signs, and boy were they numerous.

"Akeno, I think she' shad enough," Rias called out and forcing the girl to stop her assault on the stray.

"Awe, over already, I was just starting to enjoy myself," Akeno commented as she turned and still had a blush on her cheeks from being so turned on.

Rias was about to walk over and destroy the creature when Hiei phased in front of her to stop her, "I'm not done yet," was the only thing he said as he walked up to the downed Viser.

"Not done with what, wanting to show off and have a chance to fight her as well, or do you want to touch those enormous jugs," Issei asked with a perverted grin.

"No, you perv, since you weekend her I've delved into her mind and saw her past, she was forced to become a devil, forced into this life, you say she deserves a thousand hells for betraying her master. I say she deserves a simple death, nothing merciless, she was forced, she wanted out, her master wouldn't allow it plain and simple," Hiei stated.

Viser lifted up her head and looked at who delayed her execution and there was an actual tear in her eye, "please, kill me," she begged. Hiei decided to end this before the others decided to interfere, so he ended it by sending a wave of energy to disintegrate her without any pain.

"There is an order to these things Hiei, even if she was forced, she was a devil turned stray, that's the end of the discussion when a servant betrays a master, that's the law of the land," Rias stated without moving an inch.

"Killing without honor means you're no different from the monsters you kill when ordered, know this brat, I will fight by your side when called, I will go to your school, and I will complete these pacts. I will do many things, but there is one thing I shall never do as a warrior, I will never fight a battle without honor," Hiei said before calmly walking out of the mansion. He walked to where the magic circle from before was and stood there and waited for the rest to catch up, they came a minute later.

"By the way, I have a solution to your living arrangements, it seems that when I talked to my brother about you, he wanted an eye kept on you at all times, not every day that we get a visitor from another world. So, I've decided that you and Koneko will continue to live together, we'll magically extend the apartment so you won't be sleeping on the couch of course. Other than that, I'll let you know when you'll have you're first summoning, either that, or I'll have you go with someone to show you how it's done," Rias informed as they got into the magic circle.

Akeno then chose that moment to asked something that was on her mind, "what about Issei, they could live together, the boy does have room, and it would make more sense."

"The first thing I'll do if you stick me with this pervert is to kill him in his sleep, I will slit his throat like an assassin in the night, I refuse to degrade myself to living with a pervert," Hiei snapped with a glare at Akeno.

"I knew he'd say something like that, and I knew that putting them together would result in Issei's death so I think I made the right call, don't you," Rias asked her queen, she was starting to understand Hiei, if only a little.

"Hn," Hiei grunted before the circle activated and they were teleported to the club room to then spread off to wherever they were going, Hiei wordlessly walked out with Koneko saying goodbye to the peerage before following.

They walked in silence for a while before Koneko asked something that had been plaguing her mind, "that stuff you said about strays and family to Issei, you delved more into my mind than just knowledge on devils, didn't you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, I said those things because they are true, nothing more and nothing less, demons never could reincarnate someone like you devils can. We wouldn't even if we could, more demons mean more competition and more competition means less humans to eat, I said that because some devils don't think about if an individual wants to be a devil. They don't think about if they wish to be a servant to another, and they don't think what happens to siblings that are forced to separate and not contact one another in fear of the other's death," Hiei stated as he walked.

"Why do you care, it's not like you can know what it's like to have a sibling on the run, she never even came to talk to me, I don't even know if she's looking for me," Koneko stopped in her walk to glare at him as she spoke.

"I have a personal interest, your case is like the inverse of mine, while you are the sibling left behind, I was the one that became the criminal, though, with my case, my sister found me. She found me and has yet to realize that she has, so she's still looking, I choose not to tell her because she deserves better than a criminal for a brother. I don't know why your sister is not seeking you out, and you don't know if your sister is not seeking you out, all you know is that you have not seen your sister. I do know what it's like to be the criminal on the run though, and I can tell you with absolute certainty that your sister is looking for you," Hiei said after turning to look at her.

Koneko couldn't believe what she was hearing, he basically just openly admitted to reading her mind of private memories that she wanted to keep bottled up. Then, he just shot her argument with her sister all to hell and back, no pun intended, with his side of a story similar to hers, may not be exact, but it was close enough. "You're forgiven for peeking into my mind, but only because you gave me insight to Kuroka's possible side of the story," Koneko said before she began to walk.

Hiei began walking when she got beside of him, her head was down so he couldn't see her expression, but if he could, he would see a smile on her face at the possibility that Kuroka just hasn't found her yet. However, this posed a different dilemma, 'should I tell Rias that Hiei was a criminal at one point, or leave it be, and should I tell her about Kuroka, or leave that be as well. If I don't say anything on either subject then nobody would get hurt, Hiei being a criminal was always a possibility but it's that fact that led to his insight about Kuroka. Not to mention that he more than likely omitted that fact from his story because we would've treated him differently and wouldn't have helped him get home to his sister. Wait, he never said he wanted to go back to his sister, and he just admitted that he didn't tell his sister who he was, then what could he be going back to demon world for. It can't be to just to serve someone, that isn't his type, his type is more of full battle, no, like an old wandering warrior with a set of goals in mind.'

* * *

Next night

Hiei was a little aggravated, Rias and Akeno were worried, Kiba was starting to worry, and Koneko was on the couch eating sweets on the couch, she didn't really care about the pervert all that much. Why, because Issei had already went to a client's house for a possible pact since Koneko was double-booked tonight, and he has yet to return even though it's well into the night. Suddenly, the emergency light that shown up whenever one of Rias's servants was in trouble went off and they all wordlessly made way for a teleportation circle.

They arrived just in time for Kiba to block an incoming strike from some guy with a light sword, "Kiba," Issei said in surprise when he saw who blocked the sword.

"Hey Issei, thought you could use a hand," Kiba commented as he held the blocking position while the guy was struggling.

"Oh, this is gross, talk about a nasty mess," Akeno commented as she stepped through the vertical teleportation circle.

"An exorcist," Koneko commented in monotone, this was surprising, didn't expect to see an exorcist here of all places, much less a nun as well by the looks of it.

"You guys came," Issei stated as if he wasn't really believing the fact that they came to save him, again, from something that wanted to kill him.

The exorcist jumped back a little before exclaiming, "hell yeah, now we've got ourselves a good old fashion gang bang," clearly the man was insane.

"I think not, the fool is an ally, and I'd rather not have him die to an insane man, sorry to disappoint," Hiei said as he came through the portal. He finally got a good look at the man they were addressing, he was young with white hair and held a sword of light in his right hand and a gun in his left.

"Oh, I'm far from disappointed, trust me, so, what's the deal, you're the pitcher and he's the catcher," the man asked with a wicked grin at the thought of killing devils.

"For a priest, you sure have a mouth on you," Kiba commented as he and everyone else caught the real meaning behind that comment.

"What are you, the impiety police, get off your high horse douche bag, hunting your kind is my only concern, so stop preaching and let's get to it," the priest barked.

"My, my, this guy's certainly a piece of work," Akeno commented with a blush on her cheeks and a head to the side.

"And you, my dear, are a hot piece of ass, oh those eyes are killing me, there's nothing I lust after more than a sexy devil bitch," the priest said with a blush of his own while he hugged himself.

"If you want it, come and get some," the voice of Rias said before a wave of destruction magic was sent towards the priest and forcing him to dodge, "but I really don't think you could handle it, nobody hurts one of my servants."

"Well, look who finally showed their tits, don't get ahead of yourself though because I'm sure I just hurt him," the priest pointed out, which was a true statement.

"It's alright, I'm here," Rias told Issei like a mother fussing over her child, or coddling to the point of hindrance, but what would Hiei know of that, he never had a mother figure.

"Thanks a lot, I'm sorry I let you down again, I tried but I failed you," Issei voiced out as he hung his head in shame, one thing about the fool, he puts others needs before his own, Hiei was reminded of his allies more and more.

"Look at how hurt you are Issei," Rias said as he brought his face up to look at hers, "I'm the one who's sorry, I sent you into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea. There was a barrier in place until a moment ago so we didn't even realize," she said again caringly at him while Hiei stared at the corpses on the ground.

The priest went and stomped on a blonde girl that was too innocent to be here, "you were supposed to make a barrier, you little bitch, die," he yelled out with several stomps.

"You are terrible at massacres," Hiei's voice rang out from around the room and making the priest stop mid stomp to look at who insulted his work.

"What did you just say shitty devil, are you criticizing me about my work, I refuse to let myself be criticized by a devil scumbag," the priest yelled out.

"Considering where you chose to cut, you chose to make it as bloody as possible without even trying to go for painful shows you know nothing about how to actually send a message to your enemies," Hiei listed off.

"How would you know anything about it, huh, you don't look like you could stomach even half of the shit I've seen kid," the look the priest had was blank now, this must be new to him and doesn't know how to respond.

"To send a message to one's enemies, you go for a prolonged and tortured death, not a bloody and messy one, bloody and messy is for when you just want to kill without giving the enemy a sense of the pain you want them to feel. The victim dies quicker from blood loss and the pain they feel is less and less with each passing second, with no blood to the brain, nerve receptors don't pick anything up like they should. To send and actual message, you hit the nerves themselves, give them a shock, beat them, burning them can also be effective, if you don't burn the nerves themselves. The one thing you should keep in mind if you begin to cut them is to never hit an artery or vein, then they will bleed to quickly and you won't get to prolong the torture," Hiei informed.

Everyone was astounded at what they're hearing, Hiei is giving a lecture about how to torture someone effectively, they looked over to the priest to see what his reaction was. All of their jaws hit the floor when they found him standing there with a notepad and pen taking down notes from the lecture, and all the while they just stood there, gob smacked at how much he knew.

"I thought you said you don't fight without honor," Rias asked in a dumbfounded state of mind, torture had no honor in it, right, she wasn't knowledgeable on the subject of honor, but torture had none, right?

"I don't fight without honor, and I don't torture, but to increase my knowledge base about where to cut if I want to prolong a battle and still give damage to my enemies, or end a battle quickly, I had to learn where to cut. I did this by taking lessons on swordsmanship and torture from my personal surgeon, a S-class demon named Shigure," Hiei informed them as the priest was still writing things down.

"How much do you actually know, because I think I'm more scared of you right now than anything else," Issei commented a little fearfully.

"I could teach a full year's worth of classes as a teacher in the art of torture and swordsmanship as separate classes, equal to about a doctorate in human world terms," he informed as if it was nothing.

Koneko sniffed the air and found a familiar sent, "fallen angels are here," she informed them as a blueish spiraling portal appeared on the ceiling.

"Hahahahahaha, just in the nick of time too, hope you're hungry because light spears are on the menu," the priest said with more confidence as he finished taking notes and got into a battle-ready position.

"Right now, we just need to get Issei out of here, Akeno, prepare to jump, Hiei, make sure we have Issei and don't kill him," Rias ordered, whether she meant that last part as a joke was still lost to said demon though.

Hiei went to the boy and made him fall asleep with a punch to the gut, when they were about to ask why, he answered their question before they could ask, "he would have made a fuss about the nun," and didn't say anything else with Issei on his shoulder.

They shrugged and wordlessly left after that, and landed inside the clubroom without much more words other than Rias saying, "lay Issei in the shower room, I'll get set on healing him."

Hiei just nodded before doing what he was told and actually just through him in and had him land on his head that created a bump comical style, Akeno made a comment, "you don't follow directions well, do you?"

"Hn," was his brief statement before Rias entered the shower and they could hear her starting to undress, Hiei just went to sit on the window sill until it was time for a meeting.

The boy was soon healed and awake if his groaning was any indication, Issei was soon in his boxers and on the couch with Akeno wrapping up his leg, and Rias deciding to take a shower while she was in there, began to shower. "You need to get some rest, at least until you get your full strength back, the light power that stray exorcist used on you was strong, you're lucky we showed up when we did," Rias commented from within the shower.

"Stray exorcist, I'm not even sure I know what that term means," Issei stated confused, maybe Hiei hit him a little too hard.

"A ton of them got the boot from the church and for lack of better options, many became servants of fallen angels," Kiba was the one to inform him of this.

"Wait, you can't actually be saying that Asia's in the same camp as that Freed dick," he questioned with a scowl on his face at the mere mention of the idea.

"We're not saying anything other than you're a devil, and for whatever reason, she's the servant of a fallen one, those are the facts Issei," Rias informed as she stepped out of the shower room with only a towel on.

Issei looked like he might protest again until Hiei spoke up, "get over it, as it stands right now, you and she are enemies, either convince her to become a devil or strengthen your resolve to kill her if needed." Hiei left via the front door after that, Koneko followed with a quick bye to the rest of the peerage so that she could ask Hiei about something.

* * *

Koneko's home

When they got home, the apartment was already extended, they now had one more room added on to the small apartment, it was basically the same as any other place, four walls, roof, window, bed, nothing of import. Hiei felt someone grab his arms before he could go explore the room he will be staying in for the foreseeable future. "What is it you are going to do when you get home, you can't just be going to demon world to serve someone, that isn't your style," Koneko asked.

Hiei sighed before making sure nobody was close enough to hear the conversation, "I told you I had a sister, that our lives were inverse, well, that's not all," Hiei actually went ahead and told her all of his past, his goals, how he achieved them, and where they led him. Sometime during the discussion, they each took a seat in the living room, Hiei on an arm chair and Koneko on the couch. By the end of it, she was crying, "in the end, it wasn't the stone I had spent so much time looking for, but as I looked at Yukina I realized it didn't matter. My life's purpose had now been fulfilled by her gift, and I knew that anything else that lay ahead of me would be empty, there was nothing left for me to do but end my journey."

Koneko jolted from the couch and smacked him hard in the face, "you idiot, what's to stop the others from telling your sister who you are if you die, nobody, and then you get to watch beyond the grave as she cries over you. Is that what you want, for your sister to be sad, just because you were too lazy to find a new purpose in life and took the easy way out."

Hiei stared at her in shock at her just smacking him, first that she was able to in the first place, second was that he never thought about that, this girl was as blunt as him, but didn't understand the way of a warrior.

"Don't you say anything about being a warrior without a purpose, I'm going to help you find a purpose in life, not like you have a choice anyways," at his confused look, Koneko continued. "You are now a devil, you are no longer a demon, you have been reincarnated because you died at that water fountain. You already died as a warrior, may have been from a trick but you still died fighting, now focus on something other than death already, like happiness or since you reached demon puberty, women." With her piece said, she opted to go to her room and let him wallow in the information she just brought up, he gave her perspective, now she was going to give him some.

* * *

Next day

Koneko decided to get out of bed and head for the kitchen and get something to eat, when she passed by the living room though, Hiei was in there on the window sill staring out the window and seemed to be thinking. She stood there and watched him think for a minute before she went to her original destination, the kitchen and fixed breakfast for herself and her roommate.

She made eggs and toast again, he should really tell her what he liked to eat, either that or start making breakfast as well, they could take turns instead of her being the only one to make anything. She got done with breakfast just as Hiei entered the kitchen to see about food, Koneko set the breakfast in front of him before asking, "do you know how to cook?"

"I know how to hunt, then how to roast it under a hot flame, but I do not now nor will I ever learn how to cook," Hiei replied.

"I'm not always going to be cooking for you, and you need to learn how since you haven't thought about the possibility that you'll never make it home where you can hunt," she stated as she began to eat as well.

"You make a valid point, fine, I'll learn how to cook, if only to keep the need for conversations like these from popping up," he mumbled that last part to himself.

Koneko's phone rang at that moment, she answered it and Hiei waited until she hung up and began to speak, "first we go to the club, Rias wants us there, Issei was with that nun again, I think something's about to go down."

"Fine, maybe I finally get to fight something worth my time," Hiei said before they got ready and left for the club, it shouldn't take too long to deal with Issei's screw up.

* * *

ORC club room

There was a loud smack that resounded inside of the room, Hiei and Koneko had just arrived and saw that Rias was standing there with her hand raised and Issei's head turned as if he was just smacked. "Let me try one more time, if I say don't you don't, you have to forget about Asia, you are a member of the Gremory family now," Rias said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, then maybe it's time you release me from your household, because I refuse to just let her go," Issei stated with the same look Hiei saw the detective have in his eyes many times.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," of course Rias would refuse, Hiei could see how this would play out, Issei would go to the church regardless, probably get the others involved too.

"Of course not, I'm your most precious pawn, can't do without your most important piece, can you," he replied with heavy sarcasm.

"That's enough Issei, pawns are important, they're not the weakest piece in the game by any means, do you remember when I told you my evil pieces have the same attributes as those of their chess characters. In this chess game a pawn can do quite a bit, if a pawn advances deep enough into an enemy's territory, it can be promoted to any other piece besides the king," Rias informed.

"So, does that mean I can eventually have all the same powers as everyone else," Issei asked for confirmation just as Akeno walked in.

"Yes, but only if the master declares the place enemy territory, say for example, the fallen one's church, but for now, let's talk about your sacred gear," Rias suggested.

"Oh yeah, doubles my power, is that right, Yuma said, I mean, the fallen angel told me," Issei seemed excited at the beginning, then went to sad towards the end.

"Just feel, any sacred gear works in direct correlation with the current feelings of its owner, or to put it another way, the stronger those feelings are, the more powerful your sacred gear will be," Rias informed. Akeno came up stepped behind Rias and whispered something in her ear about something private. "Something has come up, Akeno and I have to step out for a moment, remember, even if you're promoted, no matter the rank, a single devil cannot stand up to a fallen one." With that said, Akeno and Rias teleported away with the obvious implant of information, Hiei guessed that she was counting on them to go to the church.

"I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we," Issei said before he started walking, clearly, he didn't get the meaning of what Rias was saying.

"You going," Kiba asked with a knowing smile, at least Hiei knew that he and Koneko also got the message behind the brat's words.

"Yep, and there's no point trying to stop me, and I can deal with getting killed as long as I can get her out of there," the pervert stated with determination.

"That's very brave, very stupid too, this is suicide," Kiba stated truthfully, Hiei would never understand humans, or former humans at least.

"It's none of your business," Issei started before he heard metal click, Kiba was standing there with his sword in his left hand and right hand on its hilt.

"I'm coming with you, weren't you listening, the president basically said you get in that church and you're promoted, but she also said that you wouldn't be able to do it on your own. So, we're going to back you up, and there's no way in hell we're going to let you go in there without us so you might as well save your breath dude," Kiba stated.

"Koneko and Hiei too," Issei asked as if he wouldn't believe Hiei would do that for him, and he's right he wouldn't.

"There's nothing else going on," Koneko replied before looking to Hiei, there was a challenge in her eyes that Hiei saw, she had a plan in her head regarding him and a purpose.

"I'll go in a different way," Hiei replied before leaving in a burst of speed, he wasn't really going to go in, he was going to see what that thing between Rias and Akeno was actually about, he had a feeling, but he wanted to confirm it.

* * *

Rias and Akeno's location

Hiei arrived in time to hear a blonde in pigtails and a gothic maid outfit yell out, "I hate devils, I just want to squish their stupid ugly devil faces, ugh, whatever, let them do their worst, not like they can stop us, there are way more of us than there are of them. So why are you here, I hope it's not for some sort of rescue operation because if so, you'll have to deal with me first, I may be little but I promise you this much, I can pack a mean punch."

"They're on their own, we won't be making any attempt to rescue them," Rias stated before hearing someone approach from behind, it was Hiei with his black clothing on and hands in his pockets.

"So, what, are you just going to watch," the blonde started to say before she saw Hiei approach as well, then she started to drool a little, "who's the hunk," she asked.

"His name is Hiei Jaganshi, he's one of my knights, and I thought he'd be helping with the rescue party," Rias mentioned awkwardly, did this fallen angel just get a crush on one of her servants.

"Wait, he's devil, but devils are supposed to be ugly and he's hot, I don't like to fight hot guys, I prefer to screw them instead, but rescue party or not, I can't let the king go. You're the captain of your loser squad, and if we take you out, they're on a trip to useless town, sorry but I'm bringing friends to this tea party," blonde said before a portal opened in the sky. It opened right in front of Hiei and Behind Rias and Akeno making them turn back to look at who stepped out.

"Good work Mittelt," a woman in a maroon outfit came out, she wore a top that buttoned up, but wore it in a way that showed off much of her cleavage.

"Sad to say we meet again lady Gremory, you should have kept your servant in line," the man that was known as Dohnaseek said as he stood beside the maroon woman.

"He stuck his nose where it doesn't belong again," the woman said and noticed someone else was to their back, making this a three on three situation.

"Well, well, the gang's all here," Akeno commented while looking just ecstatic that she gets to fight and dish out some pain to people.

"It seems very clear to us that your intention here is to obstruct our ritual, and that we can't allow," Dohnaseek said as he began to spread out his wings.

"You'll pay for it with your lives," maroon said as she did the same before they both took off into the air.

"Wait, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, I call dibs on the cutie with the black and spiky hair," Mittelt called out before rushing Hiei in a burst of speed. His response, dodge her rush to the side and make her smack into a tree, while he saw that Akeno activated a barrier, and him and his offender were outside it. "Don't dodge, I just want to grab you up and give you a kiss," the girl called out before making another dash to grab him up, he didn't know if that meant an actual kiss, or if she wanted something else.

"I prefer not to, if it's all the same to you," Hiei told her as he dodged to the other side before spreading his devil wings and taking flight into the air, to get away. He sent a wave of fire to her and forced her to dodge by flying into her air herself, where Hiei met her with his fist coated in a fire, "fist of the mortal flame." He called out the name of his attack and implanted it into her cheek, this was actually too much power for the fallen angel because it sent her neck turning and doing a one eighty, breaking her neck and killing her. She shot to the ground from the force of the punch as well and created a small crater from the force of the fall, "damn, I need to work on my control still."

He opted to watch the fight as it progressed, the fight the fallen angels put up was pathetic, they didn't stand a chance against the brat's power of destruction. Once she was done, the barrier was undone and Hiei made his way over to Rias and Akeno, "next time, don't assume I would follow your unspoken orders like a puppet, I don't like to be manipulated," he said.

"Fine, that was more for Issei's benefit than yours, you don't need a push to help with a sacred gear, he does," Rias commented as she began to head in the direction of the church. "Akeno, clean this mess up, Hiei, why don't you come help, or you can go back to your apartment, have some time to yourself and all that."

"I think I'll go to the apartment, I need to check on some stuff, and no, you don't need to know what that is," Hiei stated before disappearing faster than possible for a knight.

* * *

Church (few minutes later)

Hiei was at the church and listening in to what was going on inside, Asia's death, Issei punching Raynare out the window, Rias and Kiba showing up, Koneko dragging Raynare back in the church. The information about Issei's sacred gear, and then Raynare's attempt to play on Issei's emotions, and then Issei telling Rias to kill her instead of him doing it.

That was when Hiei made his move, he burst through the church doors and just as Raynare turned back to look at him, Hiei called out, "sword of the darkness flame," while a sword of black flames was in his hands. He used it to instantly cut Raynare sixteen times, the same exact spots he killed Seiryu the blue dragon in as well. What was left was a heap of burning flesh and wings on the gowned of the church, Hiei appeared behind the group with a sword made from black fire in his right hand before it vanished into nothing.

"Why did you do that, it's like you don't want me to kill anyone, first Visor and now Raynare, do you have something against me killing someone who hurts my servants in any way," Rias asked in annoyance while folding her arms under her bust.

"Visor was a mercy killing, this was vengeance for her killing me, I try to make sure the score is even before anybody else kills the offender," Hiei stated before vanishing again. This time he actually went to the apartment, he didn't want to be a witness to some stupid emotional moment between the pervert and the nun.

The next day is when Asia had her welcome party, just as Hiei predicted, they got a new member, and this was going to be troublesome with Asia and Rias fighting for Issei's affections. Pretty soon, it could be that Akeno would be fighting for his affections as well, just need to be patient and see on that one. Hiei sensed something strange on a branch just outside the window of the room while Hiei was on the roof, he looked over the edge and saw a bird staring at the party. He sensed a connection is being made to that bird by a different force, he could sense it with his jagan, that bird was a spy sent to spy for one reason or aother.

In a flash of speed, Hiei grabbed the bird and by its throat and returned to the roof, the bird struggled and Hiei saw into the bird's eyes, in a flash of black flames, the bird was ash and he seemed to stare at the ash for a moment. Nothing came from the ash at all, he thought that the bird was a phoenix and therefore would come from the ash like in the legends, obviously it must have just been a very exotic bird.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I made a cheap way to make Hiei a devil, the best way for him to remain close to Koneko, and yes, I resolved Hiei's issue with wanting to die a little bit easier than what many would like. Why, the issue with Hiei was resolved lightly and easy as well in the anime, in my belief, this is only a Hiei/Koneko story, **not a harem, I do not do harems.**


	4. Pacts and Familiars

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 4

Pacts and Familiars

Hiei was inside of the club room, Rias was sitting at her desk and staring off into space, Koneko was eating something, Kiba was reading a book, and Akeno was fixing something to eat. Issei and Asia was out delivering flyers, Rias tried to get Hiei to go, but he burned them all from being asked to do something beneath him. The entire thing was irritating, Hiei being forced to play nice with devils is one thing, but being made into a slave is another, not to mention that he has yet to be sent out on a request, thankfully.

"Hey, Asia and I just got back," Issei informed the king while she was still staring off into space, "earth to Rias," the call was enough to snap her out of her trance since she took in a breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out there for a little bit, it's been one of those days," Rias said as she turned to look at them, then she looked at Asia and stood up. "Asia, if you don't have any problems with it, I was thinking you could make your big debut tonight," she informed, then she looked at Hiei. "When we make your debut will be with me helping, since we need to make sure that you don't burn the client to ash, or scare him away from someone else we could send."

Asia was confused at the term, debut, Issei jumped in to inform her, "basically, you jump to a potential client using a magic circle and try to make a pact with them. Rias, don't you think it might be a little too early for that, i mean, Asia's brand new, she hasn't even been a devil for a week," Issei pointed out, even though he went out on his third day.

"You need to relax, don't you worry your precious pumpkin head about her, she'll be totally awesome, when it comes to magical powers, that girl has almost as much game as I do," Akeno called out as she brought in tea.

"Are you serious," Issei asked dumbly and Koneko just blindly nodded her head while nibbling on a cookie.

"I couldn't agree with you guys more, didn't make her my bishop for nothing," Rias commented with a smile.

"Congrats on that too, bishop is impressive," Kiba stated with a smile of his own, Hiei didn't feel like commenting, so he didn't.

Asia looked down for a minute in doubt, prompting Rias to ask, "Asia, what's wrong, you okay," even though she did still have a smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just nervous, that's all," Asia stated as she turned back to the president, this was beginning to feel like a waste of Hiei's time.

Issei slammed his hands on Rias's desk before speaking, "Rias, I think it'd be better if I went in Asia's place, she hasn't been in the area long enough to know her way around yet. Why don't we send her out after she gets the chance to get a better feel for the place," Issei's argument was logical, based on perverted thoughts or not, still logical.

"Then go, I'm going to go to a client with Hiei tomorrow night, if you get a pact tonight, I won't have to take you on a different trip," Rias ordered before Issei left for his bike, then the client. "Hiei, tomorrow meet in the club room after school, I'll go over the requests and pick out the best one to go on for you, until then, you are all excused."

Hiei barely listened before getting up along with Koneko and heading out the door, while walking to the apartment, Koneko brought up a question, "any idea on what your request will be?"

"I'm a battle type of devil, my skills are not to be used in anything other than that, but knowing her for the short while I have, I believe she'll put me in a mundane summoning request," Hiei answered.

"Seems about right," Koneko wanted to be the one to go with Hiei instead of Rias, but with her being the strongest out of everyone there besides Hiei, she could hold him back if the client says the wrong thing.

* * *

Next night

A glowing magic circle was below Hiei and Rias as they prepared to depart, Issei failed to get a pact last night and was now going to be taken on a later trip, but now was time for Hiei's debut. The whole peerage was gathered to see where the two would be sent, "good luck Hiei, you'll do great," Asia called out for encouragement.

"Get ready guys, I'm sending you now," Akeno stated before she activated the magic and Hiei and Rias was teleported away in an instant, they were taken to a home with Japanese memorabilia all around the place.

Sitting down was a suit of traditional samurai armor, it stood without any warning and spoke in a woman's voice, "um, you're the devils, right," she asked. "I'm Susan-san, and I'm a foreign exchange student, I love Japanese culture, it's totally Kuru, but this area is really scary at night. So, I wear this samurai ufuku to scare all the bad people away," the girl said and didn't see Hiei's eyebrows twitch in aggravation.

"Fine, what do you want," Hiei said in a demanding tone, this was beneath him, he was a fighter, not some slave at the call to whoever summons him first.

"Well, the thing is, I left my notebook at school and I'm too scared to go and get it by my jiko," Susan said in a very afraid and cowardly voice, Rias was really trying her luck with setting this one up.

"Which school, room number and desk is it in, tell me and me going by myself will be much quicker than you coming with me and slowing me down," he ordered and she did with great fear. He was gone for maybe thirty seconds to a minute before he returned, why did it take him so long, he was grumbling the entire time, something about dragons and detectives.

"Arigatōgozaimashita," Susan said in a not so great accent, Hiei just grunted and prepared to leave with Rias before she spoke again, "I hate to be a bother, but there's one more thing I need you to do."

"A chance to degrade myself further than I already have, no," Hiei stated firmly with a glare before something unthinkable happened.

"Nonsense, we'd be glad to help," Rias stepped in and forced them to stay, he just leaned against the wall, apparently it was a boy, "so, tell me about this guy."

"I really like him, but I'm kind of a shy shojo, I don't know how to talk to bito," Susan admitted while hanging her head in shame.

"You want us to make him fall in love with you, is that it," Rias asked, even Hiei knew that wasn't it, she wants to do it the right way, that isn't the right way.

"Oh no, I don't want to force him to koi me, I want him to koi me on his own," she may be crazy, but Susan at least understands that there are no short cuts in life.

"Have you tried opening up to him and telling him how you feel," Rias asked, she clearly understood that you can't force love at least.

"Oh, no, I couldn't, I wouldn't even know where to begin," Susan stated as she waved her hands in front of herself with embarrassment.

"Just write a damn letter to the fool, no one ever said to do something face to face," Hiei barked out in annoyance, this was a waste of his time if they couldn't see that.

"Not bad, a love letter might just work," Rias complimented while sounding impressed, not every day that Hiei shows that he knows what his stuff.

"You think so," Susan asked as if unsure that it would work, it's not every day that strangers help out on something you've never been able to by yourself.

"Writing down what you feel can be a great way to express yourself," Rias pressed, it really was a good idea, and she wanted to see where this would lead. Susan wrote the letter, and sent it in the weirdest way possible for this day and age, she shot it to the boy with a bow and arrow, Hiei chose not to comment on that.

Now they were in a park some place and waiting for the guy to arrive, it was daytime and they were waiting for him to arrive, when he did, he was dressed in armor from the dark ages. Hiei and Rias watched from the side as the two met, the boy in armor looked mad to Hiei, but it was hard to tell with that armor on.

"I've perused your letter my lady, and I'm shot through the heart, not the head, to think that I, of all people, could be caught off guard like this, I'm truly overwhelmed," the knight said.

"I'm so over head skin boot and koi, you're all I could think of hori, my samurai," Susan stated with love in her voice, Hiei was seconds away from killing them both with a flaming sword, since he didn't have a physical one.

"If you'll have me, I'd be honored to be your knight in shining hori," the knight said and this was just getting too weird when a knight tried to talk Japanese.

In the end, the two were together and Hiei wanted to bash someone's head in, namely the two who didn't even form a pact with him, he didn't want a pact in the first place, it was beneath him.

"Those two sure were a match made in armor, so what do you think about being together with the person you love more than anything in the world," Rias asked as they stood in the club room while she held a picture of the two they brought together.

"I know about that engagement, you've been staring far away for a while now, my opinion on anything is irrelevant, do what you want with the free will you've been given, not what others want," Hiei spoke coldly.

"You mean bring dishonor to the Gremory name and lead my house to ruin, bring the wrath of the phoenix family a down on us, and set you free at the same time," Rias question.

"No, that is not dishonor, I don't care for the name of Gremory, nor does the wrath of a phoenix scare me, and if I want freedom I can take it along with your life at any point I so wish. I choose not to as that would cause me more trouble than needed, I said what I said because it is the truth, unless you are going to be physically forced into doing this, then don't," Hiei stated.

"I'm not going to be physically forced, nor will any of my pieces be taken away from me if I don't go through with it, but I still have the Gremory family as a whole to consider," she looked him in the eye as she said that.

"Screw the family do what's best for you and you alone, not some family that sold you off like a prized ass," he growled before speeding off, he grew tired of that conversation, too political.

* * *

A few days later

Everyone was gathered in the club when Rias popped a creature into existence, it was a pink ball with cat ears and bat wings, a pointed arrow tail and pinchers for hands. "This is my familiar Issei, I believe you two have met each other," Rias said before the creature turned into a woman in a red and white dress with black shoulder pads and black hair.

"Hot flyer girl's your familiar," Issei stated before the woman turned back into the same creature as before.

"I've got one too of course," Akeno mentioned before summoning her creature on the floor with a square circle, it was a green and short thing that looked like a walking cactus.

"This is Shiro," Koneko stated while holding a white cat and looking at Hiei as if to introduce the animal, Hiei grunted at the cat and the cat meowed happily to him, he turned away.

"Mine's badass," Kiba stated while about to summon his, but Issei turned away and waved him off.

"I don't care about your tiny dancer," Issei commented as well as wave the offer off, he really only cared about the girl's familiars.

"Why you got to hate man," Kiba retorted, it was clear that the other knight was just joking with the pawn.

"Don't be jealous Issei, you'll get one, familiars are a major part of being a devil, when you're in need, they're always there to back you up," Rias stated.

"That's great, only problem is that we have no idea how we're supposed to get one," Asia commented.

"That's the next step," Rias started before there was a knock on the club doors, "come in," was called and entered the school council president, Sona Shitori, also known as Sona Sitri, along with the rest of her peerage.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sona said as the rest of her peerage also came in as well, it was a good-sized group as well.

"Issei, who are these people," Asia asked Issei, Hiei didn't need to be told, he knew from Koneko's memories and all that.

"The one in the middle is Sona Shitori, the student body president, and the girl with the glasses behind her is Tsubaki Shira, it looks like they brought the rest of the council with them," Issei informed.

"Hello Sona, what can I do for you," Rias asked, as politely as she could of course, childhood friends and all that.

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants," Sona casually mentioned.

"Hold on, how does she know about that," Issei asked, clearly the boy needed to work on sensing other devils.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri, and she's not just the student council president, she's the next head of the house of Sitri, a big devil family," Akeno informed.

"Are you saying there are other devils at our school," Issei dumbly asked, that is what she just said, so it must be true.

"Rias, I'm hurt you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us, but I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info than he must not be worth much to you, huh," a blonde-haired boy named Saji stated.

"It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households Saji, it's only natural Rias held this back," Sona stated with a small smile.

"I know you, you're the guy from 2-C who was just elected student council clerk, right, think I might have voted for this guy," Issei asked as if unsure.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn," Sona introduced the pawn with pride in her voice if Hiei heard her correctly.

"This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou, my bishop Asia Argento, and my knight Hiei Jaganshi," Rias introduced with pride on each one of her pieces.

"So, you're a pawn too dude, that totally means we're twins," Issei said like a child discovering a friend in grade school.

"Can it D-bag, you and your gaggle of slutty sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as distinguished devils like the Sitri's," Saji stated as if he was any better.

"You take that back," Issei ordered while clearly upset, Hiei didn't care about the conversation, it was just noise to him.

"Awe, he's mad, not even gay prince charming or the dark prince can protect you from me, I took up four pawn pieces bro," Saji boasted.

"He took up eight pieces, it's always better to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself," Hiei stated before Sona could get a word in.

"Wait, what, you're freaking kidding me right, how did this lame ass butt munch mention that," Saji protested.

"My apologies, he's young, I hope you'll forgive his youthful naiveté, newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility, do they," Sona said calmly.

"I can already see where this is going, call me when I'm actually needed, not wasting my time," Hiei stated before walking to the window, opening it, and jumping out before anyone could say anything about it.

"I suppose that's him," Sona stated more than asked as she watched where the guy just jumped out, they had clearly already discussed Hiei, but Sona had never met him before.

"Yes, a trouble maker if I ever saw one, Hiei's rude, a little arrogant, has a poker face that could rival Koneko's, speed that can run laps around Kiba, and a visitor from another universe," Rias summed up.

"I've seen his school record, he does nothing but sleep in class, yet gets perfect scores on all his tests, and I could sense his power Rias, is he really worth a knight, or was it a mutation piece," Sona asked.

"A plain Knight piece if you can believe it, he was already powerful enough to catch a spear of light in midair, then held it in his hands while only gaining slight burns," she answered.

Then they heard an argument between their pawns and got back to the task at hand, which led to Sona and Rias competing for the right to take their servants to get familiars. First was a tennis match, which led to nothing but a battle between two magic users, not going by the rules at all there, and in the end, nobody won.

* * *

Following night

This is not what Hiei had in mind when he said to call when actually needed, and he made that clear when he was told to show up in his gym clothes, he wore his non-school attire, "I meant battle, not a stupid game," is what he said.

"They outnumber us by one person, I've asked the extra to be a referee," Rias stated and completely ignored Hiei's protest.

"I'm like the worst at sports, I don't even know if I remember how to play," Issei also protested, more like complained.

"Oh, you'll be fine, just grab a ball, aim it at the Sitri team and hit them right in the face," Rias said as she tossed a yellow and black ball to Kiba.

"Asia picked it up in no time, I'm sure you can do it too," Kiba commented as said bishop was stretching with Akeno, which Issei was eyeing like a piece of candy, which prompted Koneko to bend him forward and hurt his back.

"Team headbands, nice, we're going to look totally badass," Akeno commented as Issei handed everyone one, when he tried to give one to Hiei, there was a growl and that's all was needed to shoot that notion down.

"Thanks, I stayed up all night making them," Issei nervously commented while Koneko came up behind Hiei and put on a headband whether he wanted one or not, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "I just wanted to make something cool as a way of saying thank you for everything you guys are doing for us, I'm lucky to have friends as awesome as you. Plus I suck at sports, so this way I'll know not to throw the ball at my own team," he added the last part as a joke. Everyone else was just staring at them, "what's wrong, are they lame, maybe I should have gone with t-shirts instead."

"Oh no, I think they're perfect Issei, it was nice of you to do that, let's put these on, go out there, and do our best to kick some Sitri butt," Rias commented as Hiei grumbled about how he had to wear this thing.

"Ready to rock and Roll," Sona asked as the opposing team came into view of everyone, all dressed in gym gear looking as intimidating as an apple pie.

They all got ready and in position for a game of dodgeball, a blue haired girl on the other team had the ball, in an instant, she threw it and made it go straight for Koneko, only for Hiei to grab it out of the air with one hand. The girl was so surprised that someone caught the ball that she didn't see the ball collide with her face and send her several feet back.

Tsubaki had the ball now and she threw it at Rias to get a head start, thing was, it was magically enhanced, which made the fact that she caught it all the more impressive. Then Rias sent her own attack straight at another poor girl that set her on fire when she tried to block, which got Issei to perv out and almost get him eliminated. He was saved by Akeno before all hell broke loose and magic was flying everywhere, and at one point, Sona made a ball magically follow Issei until it hit him in the nuts. It finally ended when Koneko finally hit Saji in the balls with the ball after that and time was called with Rias's peerage winning over Sona's.

"A deal's a deal Sona, since we beat you, we get first pick at the familiars," Rias stated while the rest of the student council was leaving the gym.

"As much as I hate to lose, I have to admit, that was still a whole lot of fun," Sona admitted before turning to Rias after watching her own peerage walk out. "Although, if this had been a rating game and not us just fooling around, there's no way you could have beat me," she said with confidence.

"You really think so, well I guess we won't know for sure until we actually play the game, but it'll be a while until we have to worry about that," Rias said back with some of her own confidence.

"Don't be so sure Rias, you never know what's coming up," Sona stated as she began to walk away to her peerage and leave so that Rias's peerage could celebrate.

After that, the team returned to the club room where they celebrated with some well-earned drinks, Koneko, Kiba, and Issei on one side of the table, Akeno and Asia on the other side, Hiei in his spot, and Rias in front of her desk. "I want you to know, I'm thankful to each and every one of you for going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat those devils, i hope you guys feel very proud," Rias said with pride.

"Hell, all I did was get knocked in the love spuds," Issei commented, and in truth, that was all he did when it came to actual competition.

"Sure, you got nailed in the nads, but you also made these headbands, they're pretty rad man," Kiba stated.

"Totes, they really brought our team together," Akeno commented, even though all it did with Hiei was make him look silly and wanting to hurry up and get it over with.

"Thanks bro, I don't want to sound gay or anything but if you were a hot chick, I'd totally make out with you right now," Issei exclaimed as he held Kiba's hand.

"I hate to break up the celebration, but I think it's time we get these three a few familiars, since it's a full moon tonight, this is our best shot to see the familiar master," Rias stated as Akeno made the magic circle.

* * *

Familiar forest

When they arrived at the obvious forest where the familiars live the first thing Issei asked was, "where are we?"

"Duh, a magical forest where all the familiars live," Akeno said as though it was obvious, at in truth, it was so obvious.

"Don't be scared, this is where we came to get ours too," Kiba stated, obviously they did, since this is a forest that housed the familiars, it's obvious they would come here to get it.

"Oh, I'm cool, besides the fact that I just pissed myself," Issei whispered the last part, obviously not very well because they all heard him.

"Who wants me," a man's voice shouted, Hiei looked up in a tree and saw a guy in brown cargo shorts, white tank top, and a blue backwards hat with red hair sticking out from the whole in the supposed to be back. "The master of the familiar, aka, Zatouji, if you've come to find familiars galore, you've come at the right time, that's for sure, the full moon is out to help you decide and I'll be the one to act as your guid."

"If you can't tell, Zatouji's way obsessed with making things rhyme," Akeno mentioned to Issei, but Hiei still heard, this was going to be more trouble than worth.

"Now how can I help you, tell me all your wants and desires, a strong one, a fast one, one that likes to set fires," Zatouji said in a rhythmic way.

"Yeah, cool, do you have any hot familiars with big titos, who like really nerdy white guys," Issei asked as if he'd have something for perverts.

"This is why amateurs always annoy, if you're seeking something other than a toy, utilize your other hand my boy, to find the familiar who will be the best fit, look for best personality, don't look for best tit," Zatouji had a point.

"Makes sense, but I'd like one really cute and fun to be around," Asia mentioned since Issei got to tell what he wanted, she figured she'd give it a go.

"Fun, done and done," Zatouji obviously liked the female population more than anyone else, one of the things that would drive him crazy before this was over. They began walking and came across a lake that held a descent sized energy, "this lake is awesome, righteous and right, at the bottom you'll find magical sprites."

"Yeah, sprites are sexy, we just hit the familiar jackpot, she'll emerge from the water wearing nothing but a soaking wet see through dress with hair long enough to tie me up, then she'll pull me below and we'll make sweet, sweet soggy love," Issei had perv out.

"Here we go, looks like a sprite is about to show," Zatouji said as the lake began to light up in the center, soon, a beefy looking creature came out and when it turned, it screamed a man's scream, not a woman's, "take a look, that's off the hook."

"But clearly not off the roids, what is it, a competitive body builder," Issei asked, it was clearly a sprite, not the type he was looking for though.

"Undines water sprites, with megawatt power, a familiar like that would make your enemies cower," the familiar master stated.

"Screw that, he looks like he could pick me up and break me in half," the pervert exclaimed in horror, there was no way that thing was going to be the pervert's familiar.

"Not he, sorry but this he's a she," Zatouji informed and Issei fell to his knees in despair at the information, just had to say it, nobody saw that Hiei snuck away to puke and came right back as if nothing happened.

They continued walking after that, "that sprite back there, she had really kind eyes, even though she's tough on the outside, I can tell she has a good heart," Asia commented.

"Oh yeah, and pecks the size of my head," Issei commented himself while still in despair at a creature that was supposed to be beautiful being that.

Zatouji stopped before he spoke, "oh my, look high," they did and saw a small and blue dragon-like creature there, "cute but dangerous too, when they get angry, they have the power to shoot a lightning that's blue."

"Hey, that type of dragon is really rare, isn't it," Kiba commented, while Hiei chose not to comment, he has a dragon more powerful than anything in this forest, they just didn't know it yet.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen one," Rias commented as well, it wasn't every day that you see a dragon of any sort so of course they would be a little amazed.

"Do it now if you want this one clamed, once these dragons grow up, they can no longer be tamed," Zatouji advised wisely, still being annoying about it.

"Issei, since you possess the power of the red dragon emperor, that sprite might turn out to be a pretty good fit," Akeno suggested.

"Yeah, that makes sense, right, dragon, I choose," Issei started to do some dorky dance is what it looked like to Hiei, but stopped when he heard Asia scream. They both turned and saw a slime covering her and starting to fall on the others, Hiei acted first and got Koneko out of there before the others, then burned any of the slime off her that may have gotten on. They could only watch as the slime fell on the others and started to burn away their clothes, Hiei had the sense to turn around from them while Issei was Issei.

Right before Koneko punched him for it, the slime continued to eat away at their clothes and Hiei remained with his back to them, it was only descent to not stare at women when they are undressed in such a way. Hiei tuned out their pleas for help while Koneko just watched, one part of the slime tried to make a play for her again, but Hiei burned it away before it could. In the end, it ended with the slime destroyed and Issei protesting it that he didn't get the slime for a familiar.

Asia did get something out of it though, the blue dragon from earlier came to get rid of the slime and bonded with her and made a pact with her to become her familiar. Now the only one that needed to even look for a familiar was Hiei, but he felt no energy levels anywhere to his desired area so he decided not to bring it up.

* * *

Club room

"They say sprite dragons only give themselves to the most worthy and pure hearted of masters, and normally, they would never choose to serve a devil," Rias spoke mainly to herself, but Hiei and Akeno still heard her, since they were beside her.

"Asia used to be a holy sister, so who knows, maybe that had some sway over the little guy," Akeno commented as they watched how it interacted with the others.

"I would like to know why you didn't help or look at us when the slime attacked though, and you only saved Koneko, why is that," Rias asked Hiei.

"I consider it foolish to look at someone such as you brat, and I saved the only person I consider trustworthy in this place, make of that what you will," Hiei stated before him and the others bid the two ladies goodbye.


	5. Black Dragon vs Phoenix

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 5

Black Dragon vs Phoenix

Hiei woke up from another dreamless sleep to the smell of sausage added to rice and eggs with bacon strips, yes, he finally told her what it was he liked to eat now that he didn't eat humans. Hiei did eat humans back in his world before coming here, and a few homeless ones when exploring the city when he got here. Since he was no longer a demon and now a devil, he didn't need to eat humans in order to not starve, now he had to eat human food, it was nowhere near as tasty as human meat.

Hiei got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, since Koneko was making breakfast, she must have showered first and that left Hiei to shower at this point. After the shower he made his way to the kitchen and him and Koneko began to eat in a comfortable silence, but Koneko still had something on her mind.

"Why did you only save me and not burn the rest of the slime from the others," she asked in monotone.

"After I got you out of there, the slime already dissolved more of their clothes, my flames would only burn them and the rest of their clothes off, and as I've said before, you are my only true ally here," Hiei explained. In truth, he didn't know why he saved her first, the statement about the clothes was true too, but he didn't know why he saved her.

"Good thing you did, I don't like that pervert looking at me like he does," Koneko mentioned and noticed how his muscles tensed a little, barely enough for her to notice, but still. "You also turned away from the rest and ignored their pleas for help, and when a slime attacked me again, you destroyed it without even looking, what's up with you lately?"

"No idea, since I became a devil my body is doing things that it shouldn't, I'm more than likely just adjusting to the power I now wield, nothing to concern yourself with," Hiei stated stoically, but he himself was concerned. In the last few days, Issei had been in more situations that had him spying on Koneko, while Hiei knew he shouldn't care, he found himself more aggravated with the pervert.

"Fine," she dropped the subject, but kept her eyes on him, they finished getting ready for school and left without much else having to be said between them.

* * *

Club room

When the two of them got to the room, they found that Rias wasn't alone, she had Akeno and someone in a maid uniform, Grayfia, if the memories he got form Koneko were remembered correctly. Koneko decided to sit on the couch wordlessly while Hiei went to his standard position on the window as they waited for the others. They didn't have to wait long before Issei, Asia, and Kiba came into the room, Issei seemed to recognize the maid from somewhere.

"Well, everyone's here, good," Rias said, Hiei had a feeling what this was about, now was when he would see if the brat had any backbone or not.

"My lady, if you don't mind, may I have your permission to speak openly," Grayfia asked but Rias held up her hand as if to say hold on for a minute, before something happened.

A magic circle made of fire came from the ground and out came a blonde man in a red suit, he spoke when the fires died down, "and Riser has arrived in the human realm, I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias."

"This gentleman is lord Riser Phenex, he is a pure-blooded devil of noble birth, third air in line to the house of Phenex, also fiancé to the next head of the house of Gremory," Grayfia introduced emotionlessly.

"Fiancé to what, you're joking, right," Issei asked, he couldn't believe it, Rias was actually engaged to someone else.

"I am not, lady Rias has been engaged to lord Riser for quite some time now," Grayfia said again, emotionlessly, she wasn't a stoic, but she must not show emotion.

They moved around to where they were standing behind the couch closest to the windows while Hiei still sat on the window sill, Rias was sitting on the couch with Riser by her side, sipping tea. "Lovely, the tea prepared by my Rias's queen is most delisious," Riser said while eyeing the girl the same way a wolf hungry for meat would.

"Thank you for the compliment sir," Akeno said in the politest tone she could, but there could still be traces of venom to Hiei.

Riser started playing with Rias's hair and was feeling of her legs when Rias stood, "that's enough Riser, let it go, why don't you understand, I have no intention of ever marrying you."

"But my darling, Riser believes your families circumstances are still as such that you cannot afford to be so selfish," Riser stated as if he was certain he would get his way.

"I will not bring my family to ruin, and let me be clear, my husband will be my choice," Rias stated with a fire in her eyes, she was going to say something about a family claim, but decided not to.

"Remember, it's imperative for devils to remain pure blood, we're still recovering numbers from the last way, both your father and Sirzechs decided this arrangement with the future of devils in mind," Riser reminded.

"My father, my brother, and my whole clan made this decision because they are in too great a rush, basically sold me off like a prized ass, so for the final time, Riser, I will not marry you," Rias told him determined even used a line that Hiei told her.

Riser got up and grabbed Rias by the chin, "for the final time Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the house of Phenex, smirching our good name is unacceptable."

"Yes, a house that takes a woman into a marriage whether they want to or not, some noble house that's too stupid to take no for an answer," Hiei said with a dry and hollow laugh.

Riser snapped his head to the demon on the window sill, "I remember you, what have you done to my familiar, he hasn't returned and the last thing he saw was your face as you were choking him."

"I burned him to ash, he looked like a phoenix, but must have just been an exotic bird, he didn't come back from the ash, left his remains on the roof," Hiei informed, everyone was shocked that he killed a phoenix and didn't know it.

"That is a symbol to our house, you would dare to kill a magnificent creature such as that, has the commoners and lowborn devils really have no tact or sense of honor," Riser asked with rage in his eyes.

"Know honor, your house obviously lacks the mental capacity to know when to leave someone alone after they have been rejected, get it through your skull fried chicken. Rias has free will, a will that is her own and she may be a brat about a lot of things, but she chooses her own path, her own love, and her own fate, leave it be," Hiei ordered as he actually stood to face the bird.

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room, Rias will return to the underworld with me," he began to unleash some of his power, but Hiei unleashed his own, only enough to the bird's level though.

"There is no need for incineration," Grayfia voiced to calm them down, "my lady Rias, lord Riser, as you know, I am here by order of Sirzechs, which means there will be no disruption of peace."

"When told such an ominous thing by someone known as the ultimate queen, even Riser can become somewhat fearful," Riser was obviously the first to back down, but Hiei remained standing.

"My master anticipated there would be a conflict of some sort, as such, he has assigned me a last resort, should communication breakdown," Grayfia informed.

"Yes, of course he did, would you care to be a little more specific," Rias asked with disdain in her voice, Hiei had sown the seeds of hate well within that one.

"If my lady insists on putting her personal preference above those of her family, she is to settle this with a rating game with lord Riser," Grayfia informed, clearly Rias wasn't expecting that.

"Wait, what's a rating game, that sounds familiar, Sona mentioned something like that before, didn't she," Issei asked, now wasn't the time for questions, that came after the meeting.

"It's a game noble devils play with each other, long story short, they and their servants compete in battle to determine who wins," Kiba informed regardless of what Hiei thought.

"It's the reason we have individual powers that are inspired by what we call evil pieces, in order to play the rating game," Akeno informed again.

"Riser has played through numerous rating games and has scored several wins for himself, unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game," Riser commented.

"He knows only mature devils are allowed to participate, so it's not as if she's had much opportunity," Akeno countered back.

"That's trivial, the rating games are always held in different locations, meaning they'll have to set up traps on the fly, also means that we have an even bigger advantage since there is no record of what we can do. Each game played is different, his experience only means that he knows rules, fights can happen all over that can equal a rating game, he has nothing," Hiei smartly pointed out.

"Rias, I have to ask, is this adorable group the extant of your servants, they're all you have," Riser asked, he was about to try to intimidate, obviously. Riser snapped his fingers and out came an all-female peerage, comprising of various types of them, but none of them were by any means ugly. "Riser has fifteen pieces, in other words, I have a complete set," Riser stated as they all looked at the group, one blonde girl in pigtails saw Hiei and started to drool a little, what was with women in this world.

"Fifteen, and they're all hot as hell, damn it, Issei hates him so much, why can't I be this guy," Issei spoke before bursting out into tears and crying.

"My dear, why is your servant looking at me and weeping uncontrollably," Riser asked before Hiei went up to Issei and knocked him out with a punch, that shut the pervert up.

"Because his dream is to have a harem, and you didn't have to knock him out Hiei," Rias reprimanded while placing her hands on her hips.

"He was annoying me brat, and he'd be more trouble than he's worth during the rest of the meeting," Hiei stated while standing over the motionless boy.

"Another thing Rias, why does he get away with calling you a brat, shouldn't he be punished for something like that," Riser asked again, this time for Hiei's addressing of Rias.

"What exactly can I do, I can't make him clean, he'd get it done before we leave the room, can't make him train for a punishment, his standard workout is worse than anything I can think up. Can't make him stand still and in a corner somewhere, he prefers solitude anyways, if I ban him from sleeping, he'll meditate, ban him from that, he can stand in a spot for hours. Can't give him spankings, his pain tolerance is beyond anything I've ever seen, how can I punish someone like that," Rias rhetorically asked.

"Good point, but he is a disrespectful lowborn devil who should know his place," Riser spoke in quite the condescending way.

"Why wait for a game when I can just kill you like I did your pet bird, or is the fried chicken too scared of what my flames can do to yours," Hiei taunted, this was going to be the best fight he's had in a while.

"Mira," was all Riser said before a girl with blue hair and a staff tried to rush Hiei, he was nothing but a gust of wind before he appeared behind Riser holding the sword of one of his own knights, right at his throat. Nobody from Rias's side was shocked at his speed, everyone else in the room was shocked beyond words, none more so than the girl whose sword was just taken. Grayfia was also shocked, if the slight raising of her eyebrows were any indication, she couldn't even follow the demon's movements.

"Do you see chicken, the size of your peerage just means more pray for me, you have nothing to threaten me with, and nothing to threaten the rest of the peerage with as well, only minor reputation," Hiei stated in a cold voice.

"That's enough Hiei, Grayfia, tell my brother that we accept, as you've seen, my servants can handle their own in a fight against Riser," Rias ordered, Hiei pulled away and tossed the sword back to its owner before standing next to Koneko.

"I look forward to playing with you dear, Riser will see you at the game," Riser said while eyeing Hiei before making his way over to his peerage before they went away in a flaming magic circle.

"In ten days is the rating game, and considering your youth and lack of experience, and lord Riser's prowess, I've decided that assigning a handicap will be appropriate," Grayfia announced.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think we do need extra time to train, if anything we can use it to work on our teamwork, so thanks, I accept the offer," Rias said before Grayfia left and they decided to head away to train.

* * *

Mountain mansion

Hiei was waiting for the others to arrive, he had arrived faster than the others with no effort at all, it looked like he would have to train by himself if he wanted to ensure this trip isn't a waste of his time. When the others finally did arrive, Hiei had already explored the compound and was walking out of the building.

"Alright, let's head inside and get going on this training," Rias stated before they began to walk inside, but before they got too far, Hiei stopped them at the door.

"This is nothing but a vacation, if you truly wish to get strong, you don't go to a mansion to train, if you need me, I'll be somewhere doing some actual training," Hiei began to walk away from the group.

"Koneko, go with him, you can come back with his location or you can stay and train with him, I'll leave the choice up to you," Rias ordered before said girl ran after the demon.

The two walked in silence for a while until they came into a clearing that seemed to be good for training, to start with, Hiei took out a few talisman's that he knew how to make and put up a barrier so they wouldn't be disturbed. He took off his cloak and shirt, wouldn't want to ruin them on the first day, he began to focus and raise his energy as high as it could go, which was pretty high.

Koneko was amazed, either he didn't notice she was here or didn't care to show her this, but the power that she was sensing from him was beyond anything she felt, even stronger than Rias. Hiei focused more and undid his wrappings on his arm and took off his headband before bringing forth a dark flame from it. Before Koneko knew it, a black dragon was shot forth into the sky before it changed directions and flew straight into Hiei, the demon disappeared and for a moment she panicked at him killing himself. That was before she felt a power in the center of the clearing, the energy from the blast was converging and making Hiei out of the energy.

He reformed with power in his eyes before he looked at her and spoke, "this is a secret known only to you here, that was known as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, what I did by pointing it to myself was dragon absorption. This amplifies my power several times over, but afterwards is when I need to hibernate for a few hours to recover my energy, see the difference," Hiei then raised his energy to the highest it'll go and Koneko could feel the difference. When the energy spike was done, Hiei blacked out and opened his eyes to the sky with Koneko sitting next to him, "how long was I out?"

"Four hours, you going to be fine or do you need help," Koneko asked in her monotone voice, but something caught his attention.

"I'm good, four hours, I'm getting stronger, last time I used that attack I had to hibernate for six hours, good," Hiei stated while standing up and looking at her. "Now is time for your training, you knew of my attack but never saw it, and I've seen what you can do through your memories, but you must grow stronger," he grabbed her and pulled her up. Without warning he kicked her in the gut and forced her to scoot as far back as the edge of the clearing. "That was the first attack, I'll only attack two more times before the spar is over, during the spar is when I'll give you pointers while you try and attack me," he made a motion for her to come, and she did.

She charged and made for fast and powerful strikes, he blocked them with one hand while not moving from his spot, nor did he move any other part of his body other than his arm. Koneko tried to do a leg sweep, but Hiei jumped without even moving his legs for a jump, Hiei brought his leg into an axe kicking position and sent her into the ground on her stomach.

"Good form for a boxer, but not a good form for a Nekomata turned devil, you're holding yourself back because you don't want to rely on power from that side of you. Here's a news flash, you're a Nekomata, fighting with Senjutsu is part of who you are as a species, don't let the power control you, control the power that is within you," Hiei stated before leaning in close to her still kneeling form. "I'm going to beat that lesson into you if I have too, and the sooner you do is the sooner you can truly start to grow," he rose back up and looked down at his student.

Koneko made a play for his feet again, but Hiei was quicker and only moved to the side before she charged at him with letting a bit of herself leak out, just a peak of a tail, but it was a start. She tried to fault over her and hit his back, but he grabbed her fist with his hands and threw her to the other side of the clearing again, wasn't an attack, so he still had one more. She was losing her concentration in hiding her power though, thinking that maybe he was right, he hadn't led her stray before, and he did know her better than anyone. She let slip her tail fully out, there was still some reservation since her ears weren't out, but the tail being fully out was a good sign, she was faster now that she wasn't dividing her attention so much, still weaker than him though. He made that evident when he was still catching her punches, but she could feel that it was taking a lot more effort on his part to do so, so she pushed on until a part of her cat ears grew. It was going well, all that was needed was for her to completely give into her instincts and she would be able to go toe to toe with a high B-class demon maybe low A-class. In a few more strikes, Hiei was forced to dodge them instead of blocking, that would break some bones with the power she was showing off. Her strikes were also getting faster, close to his speed when he was high B-class, but she was using too much energy still. Finally, Koneko's concentration to her ears were fully off and her full Nekomata form was out and forcing Hiei to dodge faster with her entire form out and about.

Hiei made the final attack with a burst of speed, he got behind Koneko before she turned around to meet him with a right cross, he ducked under her fist and slammed his into her stomach and made her pass out. When she awoke again, Hiei was sitting beside her and looking at her with an almost proud look.

"How long," was all she said before she began to sit up, her tail and ears were still out and she felt it comforting that she didn't have to hide them for the moment.

"Twenty minutes," was all he said before they both got in ready stances and began to train again, they continued until they were to leave for home for a day of rest before the game.

When they got to the mansion, Hiei and Koneko could tell that the team hadn't grown all that much, not compared to them, especially not with a demon for a trainer. The first to notice them was Rias and she looked impressed with herself for some reason, "glad you could make it back in one piece, I have a surprise for Hiei," Rias opened a portal and brought out a sword. This wasn't just any sword, this was Hiei's sword that he had when he first arrived, but with some obvious improvements, which is why Rias started talking again. "Koneko made sure to grab the hilt of your sword, since it was the only thing else that you brought with you from your world, I sent it to a very good blacksmith in the underworld. He made it more durable and able to at least hold up in this fight, not only that, but he also spelled it to reform if broken, just put it back in its sheath."

Hiei took the sword and inspected it, it was a nice sword, he grunted out a, "thank you," before turning to Koneko and said in a better sounding voice, "thank you," one that was not missed by the others. They didn't say anything else as they began to make their way down the mountain and back home to rest for the game.

* * *

Day of the game

Everyone was in the club room, Kiba was checking his sword, Koneko was tightening her gloves while in her school uniform, Akeno and Rias were drinking tea, and Hiei staring out the window on its sill with his sword on his shoulder while in his standard black attire. Issei and Asia were doing nothing in preparation for the match, though Issei did comment, "our fearless leader doesn't even look worried about the game today."

The doors to the club room opened up and in came Sona with Tsubaki in tow, "sorry if I'm interrupting," she said once Tsubaki had closed the doors.

"No, please come on in Sona," Rias offered since this would be a good distraction from their game and possible defeat.

"Wow, I sure didn't expect to see those two here, what gives," Issei asked, Hiei actually wondered that as well, but chose to watch instead of comment.

"There's a live broadcast of the competition so family members can watch, Sona and Tsubaki are here to help with that," Rias informed her servant.

"And besides, it's her first rating game, I wouldn't miss an event like this for anything," Sona mentioned.

"Well, I promise to do everything in my power to make it interesting for you," Rias stated before a magic circle appeared and Grayfia came out of it.

"It's almost time, I hope you are ready for this my lady," Grayfia formally stated, Hiei didn't know what it was, but something about the barging in was getting on his nerves. "In a few moments, we'll use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battlefield," she informed before Rias replied.

"And where exactly is the battlefield," Issei asked, he clearly never paid attention or thought to read about anything from a book on devils.

"In a neutral, alternate space created just for the game, because it's not real we have full license to do some damage, even burn it to the ground if we want," Akeno informed.

"I'll be in the student council broadcast booth calling the game, we'll be cheering you on, good luck," Sona commented before turning to leave.

"Thanks a lot, just try and keep the play by play fare," Rias commented to her retreating form and made her stop to look back at her.

"Oh, I'll keep it clean, though if I was a betting girl, I'd say you going to beat that scumbag seven ways to Sunday," Sona commented before making her leave.

Then came some talk about how Lucifer was here to watch Rias, when Rias talked about him, she had more venom in her voice then Grayfia liked, if the slight narrowing in her eyes were any indication. Now Grayfia led them to a magic circle where they left to the space they would be fighting with Riser, which was a complete replica of the entire school.

"Your attention please, I am Grayfia, I am a servant in the house of Gremory, and I will be your referee during today's match." There was a slight pause before she started again, "to create the battlefield you will be competing in, I took suggestions from both Lady Rias and lord Riser. You may recognize this place as it is an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational institution in the human world. Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base, Lady Rias, yours will be the occult research room in the old school house. Lord Riser's home base will be the principal's office in the new school house," Grayfia explained some more. "Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the home base of the opposing team, good luck to all," she finally finished explaining the rules.

"I'm going to fight my way to the home base right out of the gate, get promoted to something awesome and beat the crap out of lord douche nosle," Issei exclaimed before Hiei smacked him upside the head.

"That won't work fool, this is something you can't win with a charge, we need a strategy, not going in blind without a plan," Hiei advised wisely.

"Odds are, Riser's going to want to move his pawns into our territory right away, we need to keep enough players nearby to make sure that doesn't happen," Kiba also advised.

"So not as badass as my plan," Issei said before Koneko handed him a glowing pink ball for something, Issei saw that everyone was puting them in their ears so he did the same.

Grayfia's voice sounded one more time, "alright devils, let the game begin," after that was a bell that must be customary for such events, some details weren't known by Koneko when Hiei saw her memories.

Rias pulled out a basic layout of the school before speaking, "the enemy base is just across the way, cutting through the school grounds may be quick, but it's not an option. They'll see that coming a mile away, and then we might as well be sitting ducks," that was smartly said, but what will their plan of attack be?

"If we go through the track field and sneak in the back we might have the element of surprise on our side," Issei suggested.

"That's the most obvious entry point available, and Riser knows it, my guess is that he'll station a group of knights or rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic clubhouse," Rias guessed.

"That doesn't leave us with very many options then, does it," Akeno thought out loud as she looked over the map as well.

"First things first, I think we should secure the gymnasium before we do anything else, it's adjacent to their home base and not too far from us, but most importantly it will serve as a diversion to the other side," Kiba suggested.

"The gymnasium is basically in the center of the battlefield, whoever gets to it first is going to have a leg up for sure," Akeno commented.

"Good call, given the options we have, that's our best chance, Koneko, do you think you can handle getting in the gym and locking it down," Rias asked and the girl nodded. "To do that, we need to secure a defensive perimeter, Kiba, Koneko, and Hiei, you go set some traps in the woods asap, Hiei can provide cover while the two of you set the traps."

The three just nodded before going to the woods to begin setting the traps, and after is when Koneko headed to the gym with Issei to take it, Hiei stayed with Kiba to protect the home base. Koneko easily defeated one of Riser's rooks while Issei just barely defeated three pawns, Hiei flashed in to beat all three of Riser's pawns coming to the home base at the same time. After Koneko and Issei defeated their opponents, they fled the gym and let Akeno blow the thing up with tons of lightning, not a single wall was left standing.

 _"Six of lord Riser's pawns and one of lord Riser's rooks retires"_

"The Phenex's still have us outnumbered, we'll have to buy Akeno a little bit of time so she can be fully ready for her second attack, once her power is replenished we'll start to make preparations for our next move. Until then, stick to the plan and I promise you, we will win this thing," Rias voiced over their communication devices.

Hiei followed his part of the plan and instantly speed off to join with Issei and Koneko for an attack, Kiba fell behind somewhere along the way, soon Hiei heard an explosion and could sense Koneko's energy just got weaker. He arrived just in time to see Issei about to run over to Koneko before Hiei knocked him away to get to her instead.

Koneko began to speak in a weak voice, "I'm sorry, I wish I could have lasted longer to see you kick some ass, kill this bitch," before disappearing in a blue light.

 _"One of lady Rias's rooks retires"_

"Damn it, you killed Koneko, get down here and see how you do against me," Issei exclaimed to the queen named Yubelluna, the one that attacked Koneko.

"Calm down you fool, she's just been taken to be healed outside of the game area, you go assist with Kiba, I'll deal with the bitch," Hiei stated as he had his head bowed to where his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"It's time to give up the fight little boys, no matter how hard you struggle, you won't win, you can't win," Yubelluna said as she floated there with a smug look on her face.

"Well this is exciting," Akeno said as she came into view, "I can take care of this trash, you two go on ahead, okay, oh and don't worry, I'll make sure she pays."

"No, you go with the pervert, crow, I'll take on this bitch, and unless you wish to get caught up in it, leave, now," Hiei roared as he raised his head and had rage in his crimson eyes. Akeno saw that rage and as she looked into his eyes, she saw only death to anyone who got in this monster, no, this true demon's way.

"Fine, come on Issei, we'll only be in his way here," Akeno said before they both left and allowed Hiei to deal with the Phenex queen alone.

"You really think that you can take me on, by yourself no less, I heard that Rias had a knight that was strong, but you're obviously not him," Yubelluna stated.

"No, I'm not strong, and I'm not about to kill you as someone's knight, I'm going to kill you because you heart my Koneko," Hiei stated as he undid his wrappings on his arm to reveal his dragon tattoo. "You should feel honored, I was saving this for a final fight against that coward you call a king, but you've pissed me off enough to not care about that." By the time he was done speaking, the dragon was completely unveiled and the only thing left to do was to kill the woman. Dark flames began to envelope Hiei's hand and the sky darkened as black pillars of energy shot forth from the edges of the territory and into the sky. His hand shook from the power of the flames. Black lightning seemed to crackle and unleash everywhere around them as everything went ominous. "Dragon," Hiei started as his entire cloak and shirt was removed from his body from the power that this dragon possessed. "Of the Darkness Flame," a good-sized dragon made from black flames and had a sense of death shot forth from his hand and made its way for Yubelluna.

The fool of a queen had no idea that her power was nothing and tried to put forth a barrier to stop the dragon, but you cannot stop the dragon no more than you can stop death. Her scream filled the arena and you could tell that it gave everyone that could hear the screams alone chills from the pain that reverberated from them. That wasn't what made Riser himself nervous though, it was the fact that the dragon that Hiei made was so big and powerful that it took up half of the area where the rest of his forces were. The only one not caught up in the blast was Ravel, his sister, but even she was severely injured from that attack, just what kind of monster was able to summon forth such a beast.

 _"Two of lord Riser's pawns, one of lord Riser's rooks, two of lord Riser's knights, one of lord Riser's bishops, and lord Riser's queen have retired"_

They haven't been retired, Hiei knew that he just killed them and there was no hope of saving them with any type of healing magics, they were dead the moment Hiei stepped foot in the game. With the dragon still active, Hiei made a move that he'd been working on for quite some, he sent the dragon back to his arm, allowing him to use the dragon again if need be. He has only recently learned how to do this during his training with Koneko, the two have discovered much during their training with one another.

"Now to kill a bird," Hiei stated as he calmly walked to the school building with burning anger in his eyes, it didn't help any when he came across an injured Ravel limping in front of him.

"You're that hunk of a guy that insulted our house and killed my brother's familiar," Ravel stated while barely being able to stand from her own injuries. Hiei just grunted at her commented before she spoke again, "what kind of attack was that to take out so many of us, and what kind of fire-based attack doesn't let me heal from its flame."

"That doesn't concern the dead," he stated before appearing behind her with his sword drawn, and in one swift motion, Ravel Phenex was taken out of the games with a cut across her back and through her spine.

 _"One of lord Riser's bishops retires"_

"Great job Hiei, we'll discuss what that attack was later, all that remains is for us to take down Riser, meet us at the school house and we'll end this," Rias ordered through the communication device.

Hiei began walking again until he came to the school house and went inside without waiting for the others, he walked until he went into the principal's office and found an obviously furious Riser. Despite the fact that Riser was furious, he didn't let it show when he spoke, "before we start, what was that attack you used against my queen and wiped out the rest of my peerage."

"It's called the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, I only meant to take out your queen though, it was stronger than I desired, either that or your underlings were just too weak," Hiei informed calmly while walking in the office.

"Who do you think you are, you are nothing compared to Riser, you understand, nothing, I am a Phenex nobleman, the power of the immortal bird burns within me, the hellfire of my clan will burn you to death," Riser roared.

"What a pathetic threat, you want to know who I am, fine, I am Hiei, the cursed child, the boy of fire, the fire demon born to the land of ice, the flying shadow and the master of the evil eye. I am the master of the darkness flame and all flames as a whole, I am the master of the dragon of the darkness flame, and just recently the knight of the brat, Rias Gremory. I am Hiei Jaganshi, and I'm the one who killed most of your peerage," Hiei introduced himself while he calmly stood in front of Riser.

"They aren't dead fool, they've just been taken to where they can heal up, then they'll die by my hand for failing me," Riser insisted with a scoff.

"Wrong, the flames that I used will not go away until they burn their target to ash, in short, you and a few others are all that's left of your pathetic group," Hiei countered and watched as Riser lost control and ignited the room.

"You worm do you understand nothing, this engagement is important to the future of all devils, a servant like you has no business getting involved with the affaires of your betters," Riser roared as he summoned a ring of fire around him. It reminded Hiei of Shigure's phosphorus ring sword, this gave him an idea on how to beat this guy without risking him using his own flames. Hiei took out his sword and discarded the sheath, Rias and the others must have just arrived when Riser and Hiei charged one another, both with the intent to kill.

Everything happened in a flash, Hiei brought up his sword and charged it with energy so that the flaming ring of fire deflected, but he did so in a way that would force him into giving up his arm. When the ring of fire deflected, it was sent downwards where Hiei stepped on it, Hiei cut through the rest of his arm and brought his blade so that it would end Riser. Riser put his arm up so that all that would be took was an arm that could be healed later before raising the ring of fire up and making Hiei flip with it. Riser did this while also taking out his sword by cutting it to just a little pike, and Riser kept going by taking the ring of fire cutting through Hiei's gut and giving him a fatal injury. Hiei used the momentum from the attack and spun to where he would be able to attack, he charged up the remains of his sword with the dark flame and took the top of Riser's head.

The only thing that Rias and the rest of the peerage saw though, a flash of light and dark flames before both fighters were past one another, Riser falling to the floor dead with Hiei on both knees and close to it himself.

 _"Knight of lady Rias has retired"_

 _"Lord Riser has been defeated, winner is lady Rias Gremory"_


	6. Waking Up

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 6

Waking Up

Koneko woke up in a bed, it was a hospital bed, but she wasn't in the hospital, she was in the field medical tent set up for the games, she was obviously sore from the explosion but other than that was fine. She didn't wake up because she was completely healed though, she woke up because there were all kinds of noise about some injuries. Somebody was missing an arm and got sliced open in the gut, another one got the top of their head cut off right below the eyes, Hiei must have done some major damage. She set up in bed just as Rias and the others rushed by her room, she was about to call out when she heard inaudible yelling and the light from twilight healing. Despite her being sore, she had to confirm her suspicions about what was going on, so she rose and got out of bed, briefly thanking the healers that her clothes returned to fully covering her body.

As she drew closer to the other side of the tent and past the sound resisting curtains, she saw who it was that had an arm missing and a sliced gut, Hiei, but that wasn't who was yelling, the yelling was from Issei. "Come on Asia, you have to save him, I can give you more power after I've boosted enough, just keep working until then, I'm almost there!"

"I'm trying, the power that he uses makes it hard for me to heal him on my own, but I won't give up," Asia stated from where she was healing his gut on his right side, she was working up quite the sweat from healing Hiei.

"You guys keep at it, the other doctors can take care of the arm so just focus on that gut, I'll go check on Koneko, don't you dare let that boy die," Rias ordered before she turned to go check on her rook, only to paws when she saw said rook. "Koneko," when she voiced her name, everyone other than the healing team turned around to see her, "don't cry, we'll save him for sure."

Koneko didn't even know that she was crying until Rias told her about it, a steady stream of tears was running down her face and her eyes were going blurry by the time she fainted, and yes, she actually fainted.

The next time she woke up was after all the commotion had died down and it was quiet, why was it quiet, she was in her lone room in her apartment with nobody in there except for her, so where was Hiei. She rushed to get out of bed and rushed out of her room, she noticed that his bedroom door was wide open as she rushed in, the rest of the peerage turned towards her.

(Assume the room is built just like Issei's is but doesn't have anything perverted in it)

"We saved him with help from Asia's Twilight healing and Issei's boosted gear transferring more power to her when needed, it was touch and go for a while but we got his arm reattached and the stomach wound closed. The only thing left to do is to make sure he wakes up, and that decision will be left entirely up to him," Rias stated to her once she saw the girl's worried face.

"How long has he been out," Koneko asked, if she was right, he was already awake and just waiting for everyone else to leave so they could talk in private.

"About sixteen hours as of fifteen minutes ago, why," Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow, Koneko could tell that Akeno was suspicious of something, Rias seemed to be as well.

"You can all leave and get some rest, I've rested plenty so I'll keep watch over him," Koneko offered, logically so, she had just awoken after being healed, the others were probably tired from staying awake for who knows how long.

"Good point, I need a break from staying awake for so long, I've never stayed up past twenty-four hours and it's going on twenty-nine, let's go," Issei commented as him and Asia left for their house.

Rias looked torn, she wanted to find out what was going on between her two servants, but she also wanted to sleep, she wasn't even going to mention what she heard when Hiei attacked Riser's queen. Akeno was torn as well, she wanted to stay and see how all of this played out, cats weren't the only ones curious, but she also wanted to go home and rest as well. Kiba didn't look torn at all as he bid them all farewell and left with Issei and Asia for his own home, he couldn't say he wasn't curious, but sleep called for him.

"Fine, I'll go as well, I need some beauty sleep and I don't think I could sleep in the same apartment as someone who calls me crow," Akeno commented as she left, and made a quick jab as she left.

"I guess I'll go as well, I need to plan my life as a single woman after all, but I need some sleep before that," Rias commented before she left as well, though very reluctantly since she was so curious.

Once everyone was gone, Koneko walked up to his bedside and hit him in the chest hard enough to make him jolt up and glare at her for hitting him, oh he knew why, but it still hurt like hell. "There a reason you hit me that hard, could have done just as well with jab instead of a fully cocked fist," Hiei commented as he popped his joints.

"Could you not have given me a heart attack at being about to die, I thought we went over this, I won't let you kill yourself, even if I have to follow you to demon world to prevent it," Koneko told him as she stood by his bed side.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I knew that the nun could heal me and that the pervert could add more power when needed, and I suspected that my arm could be reattached, that was all," he informed from his sitting position.

"And if you were wrong, if you died and left me alone as the only one with any true sense on a team of a brat, a sadist, a pretty boy with no actual personality, a pervert, and a nun that wants to get in the pervert's pants. No matter how much I love them as family, they all drive me crazy without you by my side to temper it with your calmness," she admitted as her anger rose.

"I can't answer that as I'm here as of right now and I know I won't be dying anytime soon," Hiei informed as he began to get off the bed to find a shirt to put on, his other one was destroyed.

"Fine, at least you're hear now and aren't going anywhere, so what was it you wanted to talk about," Koneko asked, she knew he wanted to talk, just didn't know what he wanted to talk about.

He paused in finding a shirt to wear, it was only brief, but still enough for her to notice before he went back to rummaging through his closet, before he spoke, "I've decided." That was all he said and she got what that meant in an instant, it was about something that they brought up when they were training on the next to last day of the training trip.

* * *

Flashback

Hiei and Koneko had just gotten done with a spar, she was in her Nekomata form and he was shirtless and sweaty from the spar, they were lying in the clearing and panting. It wasn't until they were done panting did they notice something between them, neither was saying anything but could tell that the other wanted to talk about something. After a long silence, they both spoke at the same time, but one was saying one thing and the other was saying something else. "I think I might like you," Koneko shyly said with a blush while Hiei said, "what is this feeling you give me?"

Neither understood what the other just said, but Hiei let Koneko go first with a motion of his hand, "I think I might like you, a little more than just a friend or ally."

"I get this feeling in my chest when I'm around you, it's a type of tightening I've never felt before, it makes me do things, save you from slime that eats clothes, allow you to know what I like to eat, even show you my attacks. I want to know why, I get the feeling that you know, so tell me Koneko Toujou, why do I always get the feeling that I like to be around you," Hiei asked while he looked at her. "Did you spell me, was there something in the food you gave me, is it because of this evil piece inside me, is it the fact that I'm a devil now, what is it?"

"One, I didn't spell you, nothing was in the food and I think that any block you put on your emotions were broken down when you were turned into a devil, our emotional level is closer to humans. Two, that feeling you have is the feeling that I have inside of me, I said that I like you more than a friend, well, I meant it on a romantic level, if that doesn't make sense, nothing will. Three," without warning, Koneko rolled over to where she was on top of Hiei before planting a kiss on his lips, she meant for it to be a small and chaste kiss, but once Hiei got a taste of her, he refused to let go of her. It also didn't help that she also refused to let go as well, but they kept their lips together in a lip lock that neither wanted to let go of. Soon, he found that her tongue poked at the edge of his mouth and was begging to be let in, he let his instincts lead him and allowed her entry as their tongues began to fight for control. His hands decided to roam around her form before his right hand came to a stop at the small of her back and his left hand was at the top of her back and almost grabbing onto her neck. Her hands snaked over his neck and came to a lock behind him as she pressed her small form close against him.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed after they began the battle of tongues before they were forced to separate from one another from the lack of oxygen, so they did reluctantly pull away from one another. Koneko rolled off of him before she decided to keep at it and not let them train anymore, although she did do it with difficulty. Hiei was just staring off into the sky and noticed it went from daytime to night in a matter of moments, but also that he never felt like this, not a single time in his long life. The pounding in his chest wasn't going away and his head was fuzzy and wouldn't let him think about anything else, and she wasn't looking to be in any better shape than him.

"What will you do if we pursue this, if we let this play out and decide on certain things, there is a chance you'll never see your sister again, or if I go with you, there's a chance I'll never see my sister again," Koneko asked.

"I've seen my sister plenty and I knew that chances are that I'll never see her again, but you haven't seen your sister in years, I know that I'll at least wait until you find her before I leave, if I leave," Hiei said in a low voice.

"I don't want you to go," she stated as he turned to look at her, "I want you to stay here with me, don't go back and don't help a world that threw you away like trash, stay here with me." She was now on the brink of tears as she began to say that, for some reason, Hiei felt compelled to stop her crying by any means necessary, he really hated feelings.

"We don't have to make a decision about it for a while," he said before she looked over to him as he began speaking again, "if I go back, I can stop a war that will more than likely scorch the skies with hell-fire. If I stay here with you, we can find your sister together, you can master your power that I can't teach you, and we could find peace together. If I go back and you come with me, there is a chance that you'll get caught up in the fighting and get killed, or taken hostage before being sold off into slavery and I'll never find you. If I have a chance to go back and don't take it, I'm stuck here and I'll have no idea on how to get back if needed or wanted in any form there, but I could send a note through and tell them why I'm staying. Those are my options, if I wait and decide later on, I could miss my ticket home, if I decide now and choose wrong, it could mean the end of a lot of things."

"If I go with you, I'll be used by them and have my power exploited, just like what happened with my sister, if we stay here we can live peacefully for quite some time, but you'll be giving up seeing your sister as a trade-off. If you don't go, there will be a war that kills everyone and everything because of those spirit defense force guys, our options are limited," Koneko stated.

"I know that I have at least a little while before I make a decision, but I'll let you know what decision I've made when the time is right, and if it's the one that I'm aiming for, we can be together. If not, we at least can be together until the end of this adventure, prepare me for life in the future," Hiei tried to sound emotionless, but he couldn't keep the small, very small, hint of sadness out.

"Fine, you can make your decision then, in the meantime, we act like this never happened and go back to being friend/allies with one another, so let's spar again," she suggested, he sent her a look as if to say what kind. "I meant we train, that's why we're here in the first place, get your head out of the gutter, or do you want to be a pervert like Issei."

"Nobody can be a pervert like Issei," with that, Hiei and Koneko faced off in a fight, again, but he knew that this would keep him up at night until he made a decision.

* * *

Flashback end

Koneko began to panic a little bit, is he going to dump her for being weak, sure they never even began to go out in the first place, so if she gets dumped before they even go out. This would be made into the worst relationship in history if that happened, not to mention she'll lose the only person she loved in this world. Yes she was panicking because she knew that Hiei hated to be seen as weak in front of anyone, so if he had a partner who was weak, he would then be seen as weak as well. "Before you tell me, know that it was a surprise attack, I know I should've been more careful, but don't let this impact your decision, don't leave me," she whispered that last part.

"First off, the fact that you got surprised and underestimated the enemy just means we need to up your training, I'm not going to end our relationship for the future because of that, do I come across that shallow." He asked while taking a glance over his shoulder, she at least had the decency to blush at her previous statement, but did not confirm or deny anything else. "We'll circle back to that, but when I said I made a decision, I mean that regardless of anything else, I want to be happy. Even if I deserve it or not, and I know I don't, I'm going to be happy, I want to be happy, and to do that, is to do what I want, that starts with taking you as my own." Hiei finally found a shirt that fit his taste, Rias must have done the shopping and put it in the closet because everything else was a waste to him. "I want to start a relationship with you, even if I don't know how, but I learn fast, so I don't think that matters," he put on the shirt and turned to her after he said that.

"What brought this on, was it seeing me attacked, because you shouldn't let that suede you just because you have a fear, even if you won't admit to the fear," Koneko stated, she didn't know why, maybe his honor was rubbing off.

"I'm not letting it suede me, but I realized something when I saw you lying there, I want to be there if you are attacked ever again so I can kill whoever did that to you, even if it's God himself. I will never let anyone harm you without getting revenge, I won't say that you won't get harmed, but I will say it will never not be avenged, not as long as I'm still breathing. Even knowing that I would kill Rias if she ever harmed you in any way for whatever reason, are you still wanting to do this," Hiei asked as he got right in front of her.

"You wished to protect what's precious to you, I'm not about to blame you for that, no matter what, if you wish to be with me, then let's do this," she said before lunging for him and planting one right on his own lips. She let loose her concentration completely and allowed her Nekomata form to come out in full display as he kissed her back and let herself just melt in his arms.

Lemon warning (first ever attempt)

Hiei and Koneko pressed against each other before a sudden thought occurred to her, 'he said he wants to take me as his own, that could only mean,' her thoughts were disrupted when she felt him pick her up. He took her and laid her down on the bed lightly as he kept the lips locked, once on the bed is when hands began to roam around her body until one found her cute ass. He had no idea when he began to think such things, but in the end he found it didn't matter, he was inexperienced when it came to things such as how to please a woman, but he would let his demonic instincts guide him. His left hand, the one not on her ass, was currently gliding up her stomach and up to her collar to grab the side of her neck, wanting so desperately to rip her clothing to shreds, it was suddenly offensive to his eyes. While he was placing his hands on her body, she done the same, although not as grabby, they mainly just under his arms and rested on his shoulder blades, she was scared a little since this was her first time.

Hiei evidently sensed Koneko's fears because he broke the kiss to reassure her, "don't be afraid, the way I understand it, we are creatures of sin anyways, let's give in to the one known as lust." Once he said that, all of her fear went away as she used all of her rook strength to turn them over so that she was on top, he didn't seem to care once she started kissing him some more. His hands found their way to the places they had before, her hands gained more courage and found his chest and abs a good place to rest them.

Hiei decided that the clothing was too offensive to his eyes to stomach any longer and began to try and unbutton her while still trying to kiss her, again he was inexperienced, so he had to break the kiss momentarily. Instead of trying to unbutton her though, he decided that the clothes had offended him to the point of needing to be slaughtered. In the end, Koneko was left there in her bra and surprisingly soaked panties, she must have really been looking forward to this. He couldn't really blame her, his crotch was painfully tight and couldn't take the pressure anymore, good thing that Koneko was feeling offended as well. She began to rip the new black shirt from him before making a move for his pants before he stopped her and removed them himself, along with kicking off his boots.

They still needed one another though, so they went straight back to kissing each other as soon as the clothing was gone and they were in their underwear. Hiei was feeling some fluid like substance on the bulge that had been growing in his pants and noticed that it came from Koneko, it was time to make a move so that he could help relieve his bulge though. To do that, he needed to help ease her into the idea, not that it was needed, but he wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for her. He flipped them again so that she was on her back and he was on top of her, his left hand moved from her collar and down to her bra before taking it off in a huge yanking motion. He was going to take the panties off the same way, but decided to just start rubbing her soaked cunt through them to make the experience a little more erotic.

Koneko gasped when she felt this and Hiei took that opportunity to deepen the kiss even further as he let their tongues melt together with one another, all the while he moved his right hand and kneaded her small breasts. In a few instances he even started to play with her nipples a little bit by pinching them and tugging on them a little, she kept moaning into the kiss so he didn't think he should let up. She moved her left hand to his crotch and began to stroke his cock through his boxers while her right hand wrapped around his neck. Both were sending waves of pleasure to one another and were getting nothing but ecstasy when they decided to step it up a notch and get to the main event. They broke the kiss momentarily to look into each other's eyes as if asking the silent question to continue, she nodded before he could ask, so he proceeded.

Hiei stopped rubbing her soaking wet cunt and pulled his cock out of his boxers and lined it up with her virgin pussy ready to enter and break her hymen. Koneko wanted to get a peek at what would be entering her so she craned her neck to look at what was between his legs and about to enter her, she saw a large and thick cock standing at eleven inches long. She looked on with wide eyes before looking up and locking eyes with him, he seemed to be a bit hesitant before looking at her for her opinion. Koneko leaned up and kissed him before she spoke, "do it fast like removing a bandage, I can take it," he nodded before giving a small smirk and shoving it in.

Koneko had to hold in a gasp by wrapping her hands around his neck and closing her eyes as she felt Hiei's full cock slam into her, all eleven inches was a bit of a stretch after all, but she held on through the initial pain and found her way to the pleasure that inevitably came. She looked to be on the brink of tears before the full wave of pleasure hit her before she opened and locked eyes with him and began to try and move a little. He decided he'd start to pull out once her face gained some comfort, but she had other ideas as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in. Hiei smirked a bit, it was a bit of an evil smirk, "you thought I was pulling all the way out, no, I was preparing for another thrust since you got comfortable," he said before thrusting again.

This time Koneko did release a gasp, but not a painful one, it was one mixed with a pleasurable moan, and this led Hiei to do it again, this time she released an even more pleasurable moan. He did this a few more times until she began to move her hips as well, the two seemed to be in perfect sink with one another after that. Each thrust was becoming more pleasurable and soon the only thing that could be heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as the two kept each other in an embrace while still in bed. After a few more minutes of the two being in perfect sync with one another, they began to feel a pressure that had naturally been building begin to build up too great to hold anymore.

After a few more thrusts, Koneko felt the tightness so great that all she could do was squeeze as she released the sensation that was building within her while trying to hold in a scream of euphoric pleasure. Hiei was about to release as well, but he knew enough about this sort of thing to know that he shouldn't release inside of her, not when she was this young and still in school. So, instead of releasing inside, he quickly pulled out and released all over her nude form, she didn't seem to mind as she was too busy having just orgasmed herself to care about what was on her.

"That *pant* was *pant* awesome *pant*," Koneko said between pants as she laid there with a wet crotch and cum all over her form from her first time.

"Not *pant* so *pant* bad *pant* yourself *pant*," Hiei commented with his smirk that wouldn't go away, he was bent over her form and began breathing normally soon after he made the comment.

"Again," she sounded out after her breathing was under control, his response was to look at her before his smirk turned evil and eyes held mischief in them.

end of lemon

* * *

That morning

Hiei felt something as he awoke in his bed, the bed felt a little different, and even the position he was sleeping in was different, his entire form felt drained of energy and quite sore from the night before. One thing that he noticed was that he was sleeping on his side and seemed to be snuggling something, he rose his head slightly and noticed Koneko was in his bed with him. Her back was to his abdomen as she was on her side as well, his arms were wrapped around her possessively as he held her close to himself. Her hair was close to his nose and he could smell her scent clearly, she smelled like sex at the moment, the did have a lot of it after that first time. Now that he thought about it, he noticed that both of them were still naked, he chose to ignore that and take a look at the clock. They were already late for school by an hour, not really caring he laid his head back down to rest with what was his and his alone.

Koneko woke up next, she first noticed how warm and comforting she felt wrapped in the arms that held her so protectively, and at first that was all that mattered. Soon her mind flooded with what all happened last night, the blush that happened after that was so great from all they did that she overheated and fainted while still in her love's arms.

They stayed like that for another hour, to wrapped up in their comfort with one another to realize that someone had let themselves into the apartment, that someone was Rias Gremory. She had come because the two love birds had been missing from school, in fact, they never showed up, and Koneko never said she was going to keep watch until Hiei awoke and not go to school. So, what she was expecting when she came into the apartment was her rook sitting in a chair in her knight's room and watching over him as he slept. What she was not expecting was to find the knight's room in a complete mess with everything broken and claw marks everywhere, and there was a smell she had never smelled before. Another thing she noticed was that neither of her two servants were in the room, which led her to see if they were in another room. Maybe Koneko fell asleep and Hiei awoke and carried her to her room, then he stayed there in a chair and watched over her as she slept, it was a reasonable assumption from their characters.

What Rias was not expecting was what she found, the two were in Koneko's room alright, but the room was just as bad off as Hiei's room, maybe not as bad, but close to it, and the smell was the same as well. The shock came from seeing the two of them in each other's arms, in Koneko's bed, naked with two big smiles on their faces. The shock was from a few things about the picture, one was that they were in each other's arms, Hiei almost looked possessive of Koneko while said rook looked accepting of the fact. They were in Koneko's bed, that was another shock to her, the rest of the room was destroyed, but the bed looked right as rain, a little wrinkled but nothing strange about that. The fact that they were naked led her to believe that maybe Koneko thought some extra healing was needed, or they got in a fight that required some extra healing from, who knew. Then came the smiles on their faces, that was what hit the nail in the coffin for the two, it wasn't a perverted smile they had, it was a genuine and loving smile. The biggest shock came when she realized she never saw Hiei smile before, she noticed he was a little cute when he wasn't like he normally was. At that thought she turned and left the apartment without alerting the two to her presence, she would never speak about this to anyone, ever.

* * *

A/N:If you did not like the lemon, tell me honestly in the reviews and i swear that i'll either do better next time, or if you think i can't get better and i'm hopeless at lemon writing, tell me and i'll quit, again i'm sorry if the lemon was not good.


	7. Holy Swords and Fallen Angels

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 7

Holy Swords and Fallen Angels

It's now been a little over a month and a half since Hiei has arrived in this new universe, realm, dimension, world, whatever you wish to call it, it's been a month since he got here. Not much has changed, other than the fact that he's a devil now, has formed a relationship with a fellow peerage member who he actually loves, and is trapped here with no way home. So, in fact a lot has changed, other than his personality being just as it was when he arrived, only Koneko got to see a different side to him, everyone else didn't matter to him. Things aren't looking too bad for him at all, the only thing that might be a bad thing is that the pervert known as Issei keeps on taking glances and peeping on what was his and his alone. Hiei and Koneko decided not to tell the others about their relationship, why, because the two of them found it exciting to lie to Rias and the others, it was really exciting. The two's relationship was as you'd expect, they moved into the same room and left the other one as a spare room, they woke up together, showered together, ate together, and went to sleep together. The two of them didn't even need to say anything to each other to get a message across, just look at what they wanted or just talk with one word and what was meant was known. What did they do when they were at school or the clubhouse though, they acted as though they weren't together and acted the same as they usually do when not alone.

Only Rias knew of their relationship, but they never knew about that, and she never spoke about it, chose primarily to do so because she didn't know if she saw what she thought she saw. The two never once spoke about their shared moment, if it was a single moment, or if they were now an item or not, never told anyone, not even her, about it. They even acted the same as usual, Hiei did seem to get more aggravated when he found out that Issei peeked on Koneko though, that was probably the extent of the difference. The only inkling that they are or were ever a couple was that one moment that Rias walked in on, with Koneko in Hiei's arms and a smile on his face as they laid naked in a bed.

After a while, Rias put the experience out of her head and went on as normal, but there was a thought in the back of her head about what it would be like to live like that, with someone you love. That brought her back to where she was at the moment, in Issei's house, having a peerage meeting since the old school house was having its annual spring cleaning. Rias was on the bed while Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Asia, and Koneko all set in a circle with Koneko leaning against the bed, Hiei stood leaning against the wall closest to the left side of the door. "Well then, let's begin our regular meeting, this month's contract numbers are in: Akeno 11, Koneko 10, Kiba had 8, 3 for Asia, Issei 0, and Hiei uncounted," Rias listed off.

"Wait, why is he uncounted, and what does that mean, I thought the choices are either some or none," Issei asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Normally yes, but there have been times when someone has been deemed too dangerous to go out for a contract alone after a test, I gave him that test and deemed him more likely to kill a client then make a pact. When I sent the results to my brother, he agreed and said that he will only be a battle involved servant, the risk to him killing someone is just too high," she informed before taking a sip of tea.

It was at that time that Issei's mom came in to intrude on their meeting, "sorry to intrude kids, now this little gathering is for the insult research club, right," she asked after botching the name of the club.

Hiei tapped her on her shoulder, this made her turn her head to see Hiei there with his jagan in plain view, "get out of the room," was his order as his third eye glowed for a minute, Issei's mom left without another word with a dead look in her eyes. Hiei went back to leaning against the wall like he was before, arms crossed and eyes closed, when the room remained silent he peaked his eyes open and saw them staring at him.

"What did you do to my mom, she looked dead inside and your third eye glowed a bit, what did you do," Issei demanded as he stomped up to the demon and grabbed his collar.

"First off, don't command or touch me pervert," Hiei demanded before flipping the boy on his back with just a wave of his hand, the rest, aside from Koneko, wondered how he did that. "Second, it was a power of the jagan, I can command a weak minded individual to bend to my will and do whatever I say, even kill themselves or a loved one if I so choose, I don't use it often as I find no honor in it if I defeat opponents with it."

"I hate you so much, bastard," Issei sounded out before he began to sit up and go over to his seat with a hurt back and extremely mad face.

"By the way Hiei, I just got word back from the underworld concerning you and how you killed a high-class devil and permanently paralyzed another. You were going to be charged with murder, but I couldn't allow that, so I made the wonderful point that you are from another dimension, and if we get a portal set up, a liaison with that dimension. There was a fuss over my point, but a decision has been made, the charges have been dropped but you can never promote to anything higher than middle-class devil, even though you are high-class or higher in strength," Rias informed.

"Hn, I never wanted to be promoted in this world anyways, this information is trivial to me," Hiei stated as he went back to leaning against the wall with his eyes closed to only listen as the meeting progressed normally from then on.

* * *

Later at a warehouse

At a rundown warehouse is where Hiei and Koneko were told to meet up with the rest of the peerage, when they got there and saw everyone else, all they had to do was wait on Issei, and when he arrived is when it became clear as to what was going on, stray devil.

"A stray devil is in there, no one can miss the smell of one," Koneko said in monotone, but there was a hint of aggravation to it, why, this interfered with date night, a night where Hiei cooked them dinner and they ate while discussing things they didn't over the week.

"No kidding, we've been given orders to take it down before the night is over," Akeno informed while sending a glance to Koneko.

"Whatever it is must be extremely dangerous, we shouldn't try and fight it inside, Asia you wait at the rear, Akeno and I will be ready and waiting outside, Koneko and Kiba and Issei draw the enemy out so we can take care of it. Hiei is to probe its mind and see if it is an evil stray or if it deserves a mercy killing," Rias said as not to have a repeat of what happened with his first stray devil.

The other three went inside and took on the stray and Hiei heard some crashes, some slashes, and finally the stray was sent through the roof and while it was in the air Akeno sent a stream of lightning through its body. When it landed in a heap on the ground is when Hiei probed its mind and saw that it was just an evil creature that wanted power but didn't want a master, so it killed its master and ran to have fun. He relayed the information to Rias and she gave some speech that still sounded rehearsed to him before sending a wave of destruction from both hands and destroyed it.

After that is when everything went to normal, Hiei and Koneko left to go back to their place and Issei and Asia left for theirs, Rias and Akeno left for their homes as did Kiba. Hiei and Koneko went to their apartment and Hiei finally cooked for their date night, their learned that he had a real talent for cooking and decided to make use of it when they ate together and talked about each other's days.

* * *

Few days later

It was a few days later before anything else of import happened, it was then that two people from the church came to see Rias and the other devils in the peerage. One had blue hair and a green strand of hair hanging out of it, the other had light orange hair tied into pigtails that went to her lower back. Rias and her peerage were all in the club room where both people from the church were and set on one side of the couch while Rias set on the other couch with her peerage behind her.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today, my name is Xenovia," the blue haired girl spoke up first with a professional air about her.

"My name is Irina Shidou," the light orange haired girl introduced in a tone of voice that Hiei hated, peppy and loud.

"It's fascinating to me why followers of God would want to meat with a devil," Rias commented with a smile as everyone remained silent and behind her, other than Hiei who set on a window sill.

"It does seem random, here's the thing, there are six swords we can account for, three are still with the church. However, we happen to know that the other three were stolen by fallen angels," Irina informed them, much to everyone else's shock while Hiei and Koneko just looked impassive as always.

Xenovia spoke up again and motioned to her wrapped sword, "these are from the ones we have left, they're made from Excalibur, this sword is mine, it's called the sword of destruction."

"Then there is the one that I have here," Irina began and showing her armband, "it's known as the holy sword of mimicry, it's also and Excalibur mimic."

"So, what is it you would like for us to do for you today," Rias asked while still having a smile on her face and trying to be professional as well.

"Stay out of it, this is between us and the fallen angels, Let's keep it simple, shall we, and we don't want the devils in this town to intervene," Xenovia told her.

"That sounds like an accusation, are you afraid that we will side with the fallen angels and keep you from obtaining the holy swords," Rias said ominously.

"We know for devils, a holy sword is a detestable thing, wouldn't it make more sense to support the fallen angels," Xenovia retorted just as ominously, "and if that is true, we would have no choice but to completely annihilate you, even though you are the great devil's sister."

"If you already have me figured out, then let me share something with you, there is no way I would ever think of joining the fallen angels," Rias commented with a smile still on her face, funny how she never said anything about Gremory pride.

Now the bluenette smiled and said, "it's enough for me just to hear you say that, I was only relaying the thoughts of headquarters. I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer would be that stupid."

"Good to know, then I also hope you understand that I will not provide aid to your side either," the Gremory heiress stated.

"Of course, I am sure we will prevail if you promise not to intervene in anything we do in this town," Xenovia said.

"You have my word on that," Rias promised gracefully, but Hiei could already tell how this was going to turn out, they would still be lending them aid.

"We won't take up anymore of your time then, we will let ourselves out," she said as she got up to leave, and as she was walking out, she got a glimpse of Asia from the corner of her eye, so she decided to comment about it. "I was wondering if visiting the home of Issei Hyoudou would lead us to you, Asia Argento, but I guess it does make sense that I would run into a witch in a place like this."

Then Irina mad a comment as well, "oh my goodness it is you, you're the former saint who became a witch. I heard that you were banished because you had the power to heal fallen angels and devils, and that one time you actually used it, you must be pretty strong, but I didn't know that you'd actually become a devil yourself."

Asia grabbed her skirt, clearly upset, and mumbled out, "well I'm, I guess so," the mumble was barely audible to them, but they still heard it.

"So, you went from being a saint to being a devil, that is as far as one can fall," Xenovia commented again, now Hiei saw that Issei was going to mouth off.

"That's enough, why don't you take that crap and get out of here," Issei exclaimed and came to Asia's defense, at least he didn't boast or something.

"Fool, you're not helping," Hiei commented as Koneko held him back, but the pervert seemed to understand that now wasn't the time to fight with the church.

"Do you still believe in our God Asia," Xenovia asked the ex-nun, it was clear that she held her faith in high esteem, but some actions can be taken too far at times.

"Don't be silly, she's like a devil and stuff, she's over us," Irina guessed, wrongly so, because Hiei caught the nun trying to pray and causing herself headaches from time to time.

"No, that doesn't always mean what you think it does, and there are those whose hearts continue to remain piased in the midst of their own selfish betrayal, she seems like she might be one of them," the bluenette thought out loud.

"Really, is it true Asia, I mean, I know you're like a devil, but do you," the orangette asked her, the stupid was clearly Irina and Xenovia was not far behind her.

With tears in her eyes, Asia squeaks out, "yes, I've never been able to let go, and I've believed in God this whole time."

"Then you should allow us to execute you at this instant, and though you have sinned in the worst way possible, if you sacrifice your soul to him, he will forgive you, let yourself be convicted by my hand, God will work through my mind to save you," Xenovia said.

Issei was about to act when the peerage king spoke up, "would you mind stopping right there please, there is no need to shame my servant here in that way," Rias commented as she stood and turned in their direction.

"I wasn't shaming her senselessly, as one of God's servants, I feel it is my duty to rescue her soul," she pointed out forwardly.

That was when Issei acted and stepped between Asia and Xenovia with quite the angry look on his face, "you have no right to call Asia a witch," he exclaimed.

"Believe me, that is one of the nicest descriptions I have for someone who has done what she has," Xenovia said calmly before Issei spoke as soon as she was done.

"I don't want to hear it, you pricks are the ones who decided she was a saint, not Asia, that wasn't her choice, she was happier without any of this," the pervert exclaimed.

"A genuine saint can survive on the love of God alone, if Asia makes sacrifices for the love of anyone besides God, then she was never a true saint," the bluenette stated.

"Obviously you didn't hear him, you chose to make a girl a saint, a power that she has that allows her to heal anything and she used it because she's kind hearted, then kicked out because she followed her own personality, sounds right about your god to me," Hiei stated.

"What is that supposed to mean, and who are you, you don't seem to fit in with the rest of your devil peerage," Xenovia asked while looking at him, he seemed to have great power to her.

"Someone who read up on god, he had people kill in his name and in return they would be saved from hell, then he casts out those who he doesn't agree with and declares them evil, marking them for life, sounds more like a manipulative demon to me." Hiei commented with a hidden evil smirk while looking out the window and not seeing the enraged look that the two people from the church had on, and it was quite the sight to see.

"You monster, how dare you say something like that about God, I'll kill you here and now for your insolence," Xenovia exclaimed and was about to charge when Rias stepped in.

"No, if you wish to have an informal bout then go outside, there will be no fighting in this building," Rias ordered, so they all went outside for a friendly spar.

Issei was about to step up to fight with Hiei, but was stopped when he put his hand up, "I will fight alone, you would just get in the way, pervert," with that said he walked before the two people form the church and ignored Issei's cries of outrage.

"You will die and never again be able to say anything about God, if you repent now, we might give you a clean death instead of a painful one," Xenovia offered before she and Irina undid the cloaks they were wearing to reveal tight black body suits.

"Maybe she will, I'm just going to kill you regardless of what you say, nobody gets away with saying that about God," Irina said with a very angry look in her eyes, clearly the orangette has a deeper faith then the bluenette. Irina unveiled her holy sword, Excalibur mimic that took the form of a katana, the bandages on Xenovia's sword seemed to evaporate in an instant and released her sword as well, similar to an ax with the top of the ax extended to become another double-sided blade.

Hiei revealed his sword from his back, he didn't unwrap it or make any bandage evaporate, he just took it from under his cloak in a flash and stood ready to fight. In an instant the other two were on him going for downward slashes, he chose not to block them as that would just break the sword, instead he disappeared form their sight. When he reappeared, he was a few feet away from them when they noticed where he was is when they attacked, Xenovia made a play to swipe at him, but he simply bent backwards under the sword. Irina used that moment to do a long-range attack and go to attack him by extending her sword to reach him, all he did to dodge was to spin a little while still bent backwards to where he was only on hit right leg and made the attack miss. Then he kept spinning and brought his sword up as he coated it dark flames to meet with Xenovia's sword as she went for a downwards strike, this caused a shock-wave that sent Irina flying backwards.

"How, these flames are demonic in nature, and yet it's able to block my holy sword," Xenovia asked as the swords were locked for the moment with herself struggling against Hiei's own.

"Typical arrogance associated with that of a servant of god, thinking that anything holy will work on anything demonic, let me assure you, a demonic power can crush anything holy if the power is strong enough," Hiei said. He made a swipe with his sword and sent Xenovia skidding back before raising his sword above his head and blocking a strike form Irina before he parried the attack and sent the sword into the ground while he brought his left leg up and kicked her away from him. This was done just as Xenovia got up and charged at him again, in a moment he was gone from view and making her stop in her tracks to see where he went just as Irina got up again. By the time they realized that they should look up, Hiei was already falling to the ground with a fist cocked back and sword in its sheath. His fist slammed into the ground and sent everything falling to the ground or his two opponents sent flying away from the impact point that made a crater as far as the old school building's entrance. The impact obviously knocked the two form the church out as they looked to be out cold with their holy swords on the ground and their bodies limp.

"I think it's safe to say that Hiei is the winner, let's get those two healed up and get them back to what they were doing before this little incident," Rias ordered before they patched the two up while were asleep. Hiei stayed out of sight when the two woke up as not to cause any more problems with them, and when they were gone, another incident happened with Kiba. "Where are you going Kiba, you do realize I will never permit you to leave me, remember that you are a knight of the house of Gremory," apparently, he has issues with the holy swords.

"I know president, and I'm sorry," was all the boy said with a serious look about him before he left to search for his target, this just got more troublesome. Now Rias looked sad and Hiei could tell what was going to happen even more so, and he really didn't want to be right about this.

* * *

Later at home

Hiei knew it, he was right, as soon as Koneko looked at him with a certain look in her eyes, he knew what it was, "you want to help Kiba, don't you," and yet he still had to ask the question. They were both in their bed together with Koneko laying on top of him and Hiei stroking her back with his right hand while staying awake with the lights off.

"If he leaves, the only other guy in the peerage will be Issei, do you really want to be stuck with the only other guy being the pervert," she asked him.

"Fine, but I'm not helping since I'm pretty sure I signed my own death warrant if I ever get within sensing distance of those two imbeciles from the church," Hiei admitted and she nodded.

"I know, but do you really think that they can do it, destroy an Excalibur is pretty tough to do, and they are going against a fallen angel leader, ultimate-class power," Koneko asked him.

"Not without help from the devils in the area, which is why they will be getting it, and they know it, which is why they're going to accept your help, more than likely it will be you, Issei, and Kiba. Make sure you stay safe and keep focus on the mission at hand, and don't let that pervert anywhere near you if some of your clothes get ripped off, if they do and he does something, I'll kill him," he warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to stay safe and not a single time will he do anything perverted, I'll break both arms if he does," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek and blushing a bit. "As for tonight, well, I heard of this one thing that I want to try with you and you alone, well it's two things, one is something called a blow job, have you heard of it?"

"I have heard the term, never knew what it was though, what's the second thing," Hiei asked, he liked how this night was turning out, might even like it even more after hearing the second thing.

"It's called anal, I know you know that anal means you insert it in the butt instead of the vagina, I want to try that," Koneko said with an even bigger blush before she began to kiss his neck and went down his chest.

"I've heard of that as well, I can't wait," from there is when things started to really get hot, and in the morning, very painfully sore.

* * *

Next night

Hiei just got asked to come to the mansion where they fought his first stray devil, so he speed over as fast as he could, and found his love caught by Rias and Sona as well, oh what luck she has. "Glad you could join us, now, I knew we said we wouldn't intervene, but I at least want to know what's going on, so Akeno and Tsubaki will be keeping an eye on them," Rias stated, clearly the holy sword hunt hit a setback.

"Saji, you weren't nearly as cautious as you needed to be back there, seriously, I'm disappointed," Sona stated, Saji's involvement was unexpected, but would have been fun to see.

"Well, I guess Kiba isn't here because he went to look for that Valper, is that correct," Rias guessed, but she asked for confirmation just to be sure.

"Yeah, along with Xenovia and Irina, but I'm pretty sure if something happens he'll let us know," Issei guessed, wrongly so, but nice of him to try.

"I wonder, his head is so filled with thoughts of revenge, plus I don't know if he could call if he wanted to, and Koneko, why did you ever get involved with all of this," she asked the girl.

"Because I didn't want Kiba to go away, sorry," Koneko stated in monotone and bowed her head as a show of sadness at the thought of him leaving.

"Why didn't you stop them, no doubt you knew what would happen if they left and you knew where they went to, didn't you," Rias questioned while looked at the demon.

"I did, but I knew they would have gone regardless of anything me, you or anyone else said, so why bother," Hiei reasoned, which was a good point, and she knew it too.

"Well, there's no use dwelling on it now, is there, I need you to be mindful of your actions, the choices you make will always have an effect on the rest of us, you understand that, right," Rias asked and Koneko and Issei both nodded.

Then they heard screaming followed by a light, then saw that Sona was spanking Saji with a magically enhanced hand, "I think you need more time to reflect on your actions," she said before spanking him again.

"I'm sorry Sona, I beg your forgiveness," Saji screamed out from the complete thrashing that his butt was receiving, which made Koneko think that last night was a really bad night to try anal.

"Not yet, not until you've had a thousand spankings," Sona said professionally with her hand in the air and preparing for another strike, Hiei almost felt sorry for the boy, almost.

"She's using her powers to spank him, no way, what's Rias going to do, I'm screwed," Issei question in exclamation, this was going to be good.

Rias got up before walking to the two of them, "Issei, Koneko," she stated before wrapping them up in a hug, Koneko in her left arm and Issei in her right, "what is wrong with you kids, all you do is make me worry."

"How come they get hugs over there and I'm getting my ass beaten," Saji questioned before he got spanked again, not at all fair, but oh so fun to watch.

"That's them *spank* this is us *spank*," Sona simply stated, the different methods seemed to be good, but Hiei had a feeling it was going to get even better.

"Alright," Rias stated before stopping the hug, "Issei, I need you to bend over please," Rias asked of him, not even bothering with asking Koneko.

"What, I thought you were going to forgive us," Issei asked, clearly, he didn't know how a master and servant relationship worked, unless you are stronger than your master, you follow orders.

"That's not how it works, a master is in responsible for disciplining her servants, you too, will be punished with a thousand spankings," Rias stated before the spankings began without warning.

Koneko walked over to stand next to Hiei as he watched what the pervert got with a smug expression on his face, "not going to offer because you participated too," Hiei asked quietly once she was by his side.

"After what we did last night, my ass still hurts and there is no way I'm going to offer myself to get spanked, even if I know it won't be with her using her full power," Koneko said quietly, she was sore all day, and getting patted on the rear would really hurt now.

"I guess we'll never be doing anal again then, good thinking then, but it was nice to be able to cum without pulling out fast," he replied back even quieter and in her ear and making her go atomic, before she fainted from the comment. Everyone stopped and looked at her on the floor before looking to him, "I guess she used too much energy without realizing it, I'll take her home then." He stated before picking her up bridal style and carried her out of the mansion and back to their apartment for some fun once she woke up, he could practically smell her arousal.

* * *

Next day

Hiei was walking to the old school building, he chose to take a nap during lunch and lost track of time, by the time he awoke, it was getting dark, but figured that the rest of the members were in the club house and waiting for him to start some meeting. When he entered and found it empty, he knew something was up, so he used his jagan to find them and see where they were, and went there immediately. He got there just in time as the sky suddenly turned purple and the area became encroached in darkness and shadow. They looked up and saw a figure standing there with ten black wings, pale skin, black hair, red eyes, and an intrigant robe. "A fallen angel, and he has ten wings, he must be the leader class, Kokabiel," Akeno surmised.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the house of Gremory, I am Kokabiel," the fallen one introduced.

Rias stepped forward as she spoke with confidence, "the pleasure is all mine, and please call me Rias, So, you're the leader of the dark angels, it's nice to put a face with the name."

"Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking, just as lovely as the scarlet haired devil king, and even the facial expressions are similar, how nauseating," Kokabiel commented with a grin, but you could tell he was quite upset.

"Thank you, but is there anything you'd like to discuss with me, or are you here to review my appearance. Not that I'm rushing you, it's nice to see a leader close up," she shot right back.

"I'm thinking of doing a little damage here, starting with this institution and moving on to the rest of the town," he said plainly, "I figure that if I do that, Sirzechs will have to come and help out his sister, what do you think?"

"You know that if you choose to do that, then you will be starting the war between God, the fallen angels, and the devils all over again," Rias said.

"Better than what I got for stealing the Excalibur's, I thought for certain Michael will come after me, but all I got was an amateur exorcist and some pathetic holy sword users, honestly it was disappointing," Kokabiel commented.

"Wait, that was your goal, you actually want to start a war," Rias questioned as she crossed her arms under her bust as if she was fed up with people.

"Yes, after the first three-way war ended, I was so bored because there was nothing to do, Azazel and Shemhazai were being so passive about when the next one would start, but not only is Azazel being distracted by a pending war. He is also spending most of his time collecting something known as the sacred gears, and he always gets so immersed into his collections," Kokabiel stated.

"So, stealing the holy swords weren't enough for you guys, now you need sacred gears too," Issei called out, nobody said stealing them, fool.

"No need to generalize, also I have no interest in your boosted gear, I realize it might be a useful weapon, but I've got what I need, Azazel might want it, I'm sure he'd love to add a devil's toy to his collection," the fallen leader mentioned. "Fallen angels, God, devils, we all just in a state of equilibrium, which means that I can start the war at any time with my own two hands," Kokabiel stated with glee.

"You are a complete war maniac," Rias commented the obvious, that kind of fighting held no honor and no purpose, so of course Hiei would be against, at least she knew that much.

"Obviously, why do you think I am using devils this time, I've got you, Rias Gremory, Lucifer's little sister, as well as Sona Sitri, Leviathan's sister, so I have no doubt that there is an abundance of power hanging over the school the two of you attend. I will make the perfect war zone, and I know that I will enjoy it immensely," he said, he was obviously a veteran of the previous war for a good reason, he knew how to stall for time until he powered up enough.

The stray priest from before began to laugh with his tongue sticking out before he spoke, "don't you just love it when you let your psychotic side shine, I'm started to get excited about war too, and look, I even have toys to bring to the party." The stray priest then unveiled two swords hidden inside his coat, both were clearly holy swords that gave off a warning. "The fun part is that every one of them is in hyper state and ready to be used, and I've scored this holy sword of mimicry, Excalibur mimic, it was a gift from that sweet little girl in pig tails," he then revealed the sword he got form Irina.

Everyone else was surprised by this, "oh, don't act so surprised, what do you say dear little sister of the devil king, nice day for a war, isn't it," Kokabiel called out before shooting down some spears of light from a magic circle. Sona, Akeno, and Rias all put up magic barriers to protect everyone as they took their eyes off Kokabiel, only for him to disappear when they turned to him.

"I saw him head out toward the academy," Koneko pointed out as they saw said academy in the distance, great, maybe the thing will get destroyed.

"Guys, they said they were going to start at the academy, but it probably won't be ending there, no telling what he'll do exactly, but it would be very easy for a fallen angel of that class wipe us out," Sona guessed.

"Like the whole town, this is bullshit, don't fuck with me you fallen angel dicks, try it and I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do," Issei exclaimed, he'll be defeated first, Hiei was sure of it.

"Then let's get on with it, this discussion has come to bore me, and I could use a good fight," Hiei said as he calmly walked to the school, the rest wanted to teleport, and he wanted to make an entrance, maybe these people were rubbing off on him.

* * *

Later

By the time that Hiei arrived at the academy, everyone else had entered a little while ago, maybe a few minutes, he walked right up to the barrier and was stopped by Sona when she asked him, "why didn't anyone contact Rias's brother, not even Akeno did so?"

His response was simple, "hn," as if he didn't have a clue, she gave him a look but informed him that he has one hour before the barrier would be out of power or wouldn't hold before she opened a small whole for him to walk through. He arrived just in time to hear something about how Akeno was the daughter of a fallen angel, and how it was amusing, of course, Hiei already knew everyone's secrets, it was easy to get inside everyone's head and see their pasts.

Hiei did something he loved to do, scare the shit out of his opponents, so he made an entrance the best way he could, he shed his cloak and shirt before going into his jaganshi form, wasn't going to use the full power, but it would still be fun. "Hahahahaha, you say that someone like that is the daughter of a fallen angel, someone who is so rooted in hate about something that she can't see the truth in the past. I find that to be hard to believe," he made his voice echo while sounding evil, these devils rubbed off on him a little too much, but this was going to be fun, so why not enjoy himself a little.

"Who's there, show yourself to me you coward, what trick do you have up your sleeve this time young devil," Kokabiel asked while looking towards Rias as he remained in the air, she just smirked at who finally decided to show up.

"I'm Hiei Jaganshi, and I'm your death," Hiei stated before he became a green blur before he appeared before the fallen angel and sent a right cross to the cheek of said fallen angel. After the hit he got in from his surprise attack, he grabbed the wings of said angel and pulled him in order to spin him mid air by his wings before sending him down to the ground. To land, Hiei dive-bombed straight for Kokabiel before at the last second spinning in the air and stomping on the guy's back, and to finish, he calmly walked out of the small crater he just made like it was nothing.

"Really, an entrance like that, maybe us devils are rubbing off on you too much," Koneko asked in monotone, but she held a small smile as she saw what he was able to do, everyone else was staring at him slack jawed, they never saw this form before. Luckily for her, she has, one-night last week in fact, Hiei told her about the form and Koneko asked him to show her after they had just had a good round of fucking, needless to say there was a lot more when he revealed the form.

"You have got to be kidding me, this can't be Hiei can it, this green thing is a monster, how is this thing Hiei," Issei asked while pointing to him, he was beginning to change back when he heard the pervert started talking and finished when he stopped.

"Fool, get your eyes checked, do I look green to you, I'm obviously the same color I've always been, pathetic perverted fool," Hiei commented before they heard the sound of moving rubble, they looked and saw the fallen angel get back up.

"What did you do you worthless devil scum, a temporary power up that you wasted on doing nothing other then leaving me with some bruising," Kokabiel commented as he shakily stood up straight, but he was right, only a few bruises.

"I just didn't feel like going all out on someone so weak that they couldn't take out some children, but let's see how a war veteran deals with a true warrior like me," Hiei asked as he unsheathed his sword and poured his black flames into it.

"You really think some pathetic black flames are enough to stop me, I'll kill you pathetic devil piece of shit," Kokabiel roared before Hiei charged the fallen angel leader with his own sword. Kokabiel blocked by using his wings to create a cocoon around himself, it worked because it stopped the sword as it dug into the feathers of the fallen's wings, but not much and only enough to absorb the blow before the sword itself broke. The energy from the sword did not break though, it was still going into the wings until Hiei cut the energy and fell back since that would be too slow and he needed to get through sooner than that.

"I hope you have a better plan then using a sword, unless you want to destroy the school with that one attack you used against Riser's queen," Rias asked while looking at him. His response was to smirk at her and take a glance around him to see if he could get away with destroying the school while using the dragon, "and don't think of using it to destroy the school."

Hiei ignored her and continued to search, then he heard his love, "don't destroy the school," and in an instant, he stopped searching and knew of only one way to ensure the survival of the school.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to obey me in a in at least some aspect Hiei," Rias asked him, she didn't get an answer, so she knew she was being ignored in this matter, so she'll just have to try something he can't ignore. "Hiei, if you defeat him without destroying the school, I won't tell everyone your secret that I saw the day after the night you woke up," Rias suggested, Hiei and Koneko both froze as soon as she said that, there was no way she knew and no way she was there. Hiei looked back too her slowly as Koneko looked ahead to see if what she said was true, or if it was just a guess about anything that she thought was up between the two, their fears were realized when she mouthed, "I know," in plain view of both of them.

"Now I must kill you," Hiei stated before he began to undo the bandage on his arm, "it's been pulling at the bandages for some time, I haven't really used this attack in a few weeks so it's starving for a sacrifice, so that will have to be you." The bandages have now been fully undone and dark flames shot out from his right arm in a wondrous display of power, but something wasn't right, when he went to aim, he aimed upward. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," he roared as he sent it upward, it being a huge dragon made of black flames and radiated power the likes of which has never been seen by the fallen angel.

"Are you kidding me, that power is beyond anything I've felt in a long time, only Sirzechs had this much power, what are you," Kokabiel asked as he looked on in fear at the massive dragon.

Hiei said nothing before he forced the dragon to change directions and sent it to himself, all of Rias's peerage, minus Koneko, was shocked when he did this, even more shocked when he let the dragon hit him without wavering. "What the hell was that, he just up and killed himself rather than not destroy the school, then go on and fuck yourself you bastard," Issei yelled out in the air. Everyone else hung their heads in mourning while Rias turned her head to see Koneko's reaction, and to her shock, she was smiling as if her boyfriend or lover or whatever he was to her didn't just kill himself.

That was when it happened, a huge surge of energy burst forth from the seemingly everywhere at once, the energy converged and soon formed a shape of a man that was small in stature and had spiky hair. The energy around the shape dissipated and from it came Hiei looking the same as he always was, except, he didn't have a dragon tattoo on his right arm, it was completely gone. His eyes held power though, the power of the dragon that was once on his arm, it was those eyes that drew everyone around him to think the same thing, 'Kokabiel is dead.'

In a flash Hiei was in front of Kokabiel with an energy orb of some kind in his hands, but the thing was, the rest of his stance didn't seem like it moved at all, the only difference in his position was location and his right hand brought up at a ninety-degree angle. With a swipe from right to left from that position, the power sent the fallen angel flying into the sky where he was forced to spread his wings to stop the ascension. Then all of a sudden, Hiei seemed to turn into a black Chinese style dragon that took off into the air and appeared behind Kokabiel with his right hand cocked back and ready to strike. To begin with though, he coated his hand in black flames before striking down on the with enough force to send the fallen plummeting down to the ground in a spiral. When he impacted the ground, there was a huge crater four times the size Hiei made when he fought with Xenovia and Irina, and he was holding back on this one as well as that. How Hiei got down caused more pain for the fallen one, his form was coated in black flames again, these took the shape of a drill, he began to spin and sent straight to the ground. He landed inside of the crater that housed Kokabiel and kicking up dirt and dust all around the area as the fallen one was pushed further into the ground.

Hiei began to walk out of the crater in the midst of all the dirt and dust, he was walking in a straight line as if he did absolutely nothing as badass as what he just did, with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed all cool like. He stopped when he was in front of Koneko, "keep my body away from those cretins," was all he said before passing out and falling face first into her and forcing her to fall backwards. They landed with Hiei's body on top of hers in a very compromising position if they wanted their secret to be kept away from the others.

"Hey, get off of Koneko you bastard," Issei roared as he was about to go and get the demon off of the rook, he obviously didn't get that he passed out and fell any way his body dictated.

"It's fine you dumb pervert, he just fainted from the power he wielded, don't even try to understand the amount he just took inside of himself," Koneko stated in monotone before the felt something else moving.

Kokabiel was crawling out of the crater that his body made and was really trying not to pass out from the blood loss of having an arm severed and several cuts all over himself as well as a few crushed organs, this was clearly humiliating for him. Then came a rant about so much stuff, God being dead, Issei hitting Kokabiel from a possibility of sucking on Rias's tits, and then the vanishing dragon popping up and finishing him off.

Koneko decided she should get Hiei home before he woke up and decided to go on a rampage about how he didn't finish off the fallen angel and how he shouldn't have held back so much, so it was best to get him out of the way of the others.

"Oh Koneko," Rias called out before she could escape with Hiei in her arms, "since Hiei didn't defeat Kokabiel, I get to tell everyone his secret, be sure to tell him that when he wakes up, okay, and I'll wait until tomorrow with everyone else in the club as well." Koneko darted out after that, there was only one way to calm Hiei down once he heard the news, and that might just add more fuel to the fire in the long run after the fact.

* * *

Next day

Hiei and Koneko were pissed now, they didn't show it, but that didn't mean they weren't, they wanted to keep the secret so much longer than this, it would have been more fun and wasn't going to be as troublesome to deal with as a jealous pervert. They arrive at the club house right after the peerage was introduced a new member, Xenovia, who was kicked out of the church for knowing the truth about God. She was the new knight to the peerage from what he could tell from his jagan searching for her evil piece, which didn't make any sense seeing as how there are only two knights in chess.

"Good, I was hoping you would arrive in time, and before you ask what Xenovia's doing here, she's my new knight, apparently I've been too distant to my brother and as a part of a bargaining chip, I was able to get a hold of another piece to help mend that gap. I chose a new knight piece, never know when we could use some more speed on the team, plus having the Durandal user on our side could come in handy as well," Rias said in a cheeky manner as if she was enjoying the show of what was about to go down.

"Know this fellow knight, I accept that you are stronger as of the present, but I refuse to call someone who is like you a comrade, so I will only call you an acquaintance," Xenovia declared to him.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to manage to live with the pain to not being able to call you comrade," Hiei said sarcastically to the girl as he went to sit on his window sill.

"Well, you're going to have to get over it, or beg for God's forgiveness for the insult you gave him, dead or not, God did not deserve those words," the female knight said, she clearly didn't get sarcasm.

"Get on with this brat," Hiei told Rias, this was too much for him to take, he thought that at least the other knight held intelligence enough, but no, she holds just as much as all the other fools.

"Before that, care to tell me what you meant about that comment you made to Kokabiel about Akeno and being rooted in hate to see the truth, it might help your relationship with… the rest of the peerage if you helped," Rias guessed while making sure he knew what she meant. If he helped the peerage with their problems, then he would be seen in a better light with Koneko and Xenovia would be able to work with him to some better extent, he still needed some level of trust in them to work with them.

"Fine, Akeno hates her father so much because he wasn't there at the time a man came in and killed her mother, her father came in just in time to save her after her mother's death. Since she was and is still obviously a child, she gets the notion that just because he wasn't there at that moment that he is a bastard of a father and failed, in the aspect of protecting you, he succeeded, he only failed in being a husband, that's all. Your father is a leader of the fallen angels, he's going to be called away for business at times, same as any other working parent I'm guessing, so deal with the fact that he is your father and he loves you despite the fact that you seem to hate him," Hiei stoically said.

There was silence over the room as he said this, and after he said it for several moments before it was broken by Akeno, "how would you know, how would you know anything about what I went through as a child, you have no idea you heartless monster?"

"Not heartless, just taking a look at things logically, and from the logic I found in all of your memories, and I do mean all of the peerage, you probably didn't want that life to end, you had fun and a good life, almost wish I had something like that. You got too naïve in that life though, but since you were a child when that life ended, that love you had for your father turned to hate when you saw a man kill your mother because of what your father was and what you are. You were and are nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum because you lost a life you once had, get over it and forgive him, hating him does nothing but hurt you and keeps you caged in the past," Hiei stated while still not moving. That seemed to shut her up and made her go to thinking deeply about what she has been doing for so many years, so he went back to staring out the window. He didn't do that for anyone though, he did that so it would cause less headaches in the future, having someone that holds back because she refuses to accept herself was a hindrance that he couldn't have.

"Well, after that I think it's best I start off with what I promised would happen if you didn't defeat Kokabiel, so here does nothing and probably the end of Issei's psyche, our story begins on the day after we brought Hiei home from his little nap. Neither Hiei nor Koneko was at school so I decided to go ahead and check in on them to see what happened, since I never heard from Koneko that she would be staying with him through the day and let her miss school. I went to check on them and expected to find a few things maybe, one was that Hiei hadn't woke up yet and Koneko stayed up all night to make sure a fellow peerage member was alright. Another was that Koneko fell asleep and when Hiei woke up he decided to do the good thing in a rare moment of kindness and take her to her own bed to rest. Yet another possibility was that there was an attack and she didn't get to send an emergency signal to indicate that she needed help, this was a possible theory when I saw the shape of Hiei's room. It was torn all to pieces with nothing in a good condition, even all the clothes that I had bought for him to wear when not in a school uniform or in that cloak of his was destroyed, felt a little angry after seeing that. When I went to check on Koneko's room to see what shape it was in, I found that it was almost as bad as Hiei's, if not just as bad, the only difference was who I found in there together. Hiei and Koneko were in bed together, naked, with Koneko being in Hiei's protective embrace and Koneko fully accepting it, did I mention the two big smiles they had on, it was actually kind of cute," Rias informed them all, the explosion would happen any moment now.

"No, I refuse to believe this asshole got his hands on Koneko before me, she was going to be one of my harem girls, I can't believe this, I lost one of them to a jerk of a demon who probably has the smallest dick here," Issei insulted out in exclamation. He looked to Koneko for a little hope, that hope was shot down when she had a blush on her cheek and held out her hands to the full length that she took in, then Issei and Kiba both paled and sat in a corner and began to cry for their manhood. The other girls were blushing atomic blushes before looking to Hiei, he turned his head away from the window to see them staring at him, then Koneko glared at them, and it was an actual glare, this broke their staring at him and made the situation awkward.

"Ahem, well, since your secret is out, I do hope you won't hide your affection for each other anymore, just because we know about it doesn't mean that you have to break up," Rias commented.

"Never said we were going to if you did, we mainly just kept it from you because keeping it secret from you turned us on, became quite fun imagining you coming in and finding us in the middle of screwing, oh well, guess we'll find something else," Hiei stated with a shrug.

Koneko was by his side in a flash and punched him hard in the chest for that comment, "you don't say that out loud, time for punishment," Koneko stated before he began to drag the wheezing body of her love with her out the door while everyone sweat-dropped.


	8. Open House and New Bishop

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 8

Open House and New Bishop

"I'm absolutely livid, the governor general of the fallen angels has infiltrated my territory and interfered with my business, and on top of that, he is attempting to make advances towards my prized servant, he deserves to die a thousand deaths," Rias yelled in anger. She had just learned just how long Azazel had been in her territory, and that obviously didn't sit well with her, everyone else was acting calmly about this, she wasn't, obviously why Hiei called her a brat.

"So, uh, are there really going to be a bunch of leaders meeting here," Koneko asked in a monotone voice, taking a break from eating what looked like ice cream to speak up while steeling glances to her love.

"There are, it's absolutely true I received confirmation earlier, we're going to need to make a plan and discuss what will happen in the future, any thoughts on the matter," Rias asked her peerage.

"I still can't believe this happened, all relationships have been changed, nothing's the same between anyone, devils, angels, or fallen angels," Xenovia thought out loud from her spot on the right couch.

"That's why a meeting of this sort can make things more complicated, and I honestly can't help but wonder what's really going on, I do have a theory however, and it has to do with Azazel," Rias thought out loud.

"Let me guess, you think he could be after my boosted gear, don't you," Issei guessed, wrongly so, as he lifted his left hand to examine it for a moment of sad thought.

"Wrong, if he was after your sacred gear then he would have already made a play for it giving how long he has been in the area, more than likely he just wants peace," Hiei voiced his own thoughts on the matter.

"Nobody asked you asshole," Issei yelled over to him, ever since Hiei and Koneko's relationship had been revealed, Issei took nothing Hiei said without yelling that line first, even if what was said was a good point.

"Technically the president did ask anyone their thoughts on the matter, and the subject of your sacred gear is included in that," Kiba voiced his thought on that subject, didn't help Issei's mood any

* * *

The next day

"Gross, what is that crap," Issei asked as he and everyone else stood in front of a very dirty pool, everyone was asked to bring swim wear, Hiei didn't bother with any of that.

"Hehehe, it hasn't been used since last year," Akeno informed them as they stood off to the side and waited until Rias told them why they were even here, most knew it was to clean the mess up, but some were still wondering what was really going on.

"How does it make sense for our club to have to clean the swimming pool," Xenovia asked as she stood between Akeno and Rias, the lineup on the edge of the pool was Koneko, Hiei, Kiba, Akeno, Xenovia, Rias, Asia, and Issei.

"It's actually the student councils job, but we've taken it over, we thought that taking on this responsibility would be a wonderful way to thank them for all the help they gave us with Kokabiel. On the plus side, after we finish cleaning it, the pool will be ours to use as often as we like for at least a little while," Rias informed them and knew it would sway some of the people, Issei.

"No way, we have a pool, yes, I love cleaning pools, I live for it, raise your hand if you can't wait," Issei yelled out in anticipation at seeing Rias and Akeno in a bathing suit, Hiei didn't see the point since the pervert has seen Rias and Akeno both naked before.

"Raise two hands if you're just trying to be a pervert," Koneko said in monotone as she and everyone else could see what Issei really had in mind, only she and Hiei were blunt enough to say it though.

"What do you say we blow their minds with how clean the Occult Research Club can make the school pool," the all voiced their agreements when Rias said that, and she said it with enthusiasm to see if Hiei could at least participate, it didn't look like he would. Which left with Rias one other option, since she wanted to get this over with and get into her new bikini and show off what she's got, "Koneko, would you mind getting your boyfriend to help us out, it would be very helpful."

"No, we already discussed this scenario, no using super speed, which is the only way that Hiei knows how to do anything, and no magic, you are all getting to lazy and using magic for everything," Koneko bluntly said to her own president, this earned a sigh before they got to work.

All in all, it didn't take long for the pool to be cleaned, draining the water, no problem, hosing it down and scrubbing, piece of cake, Issei peaking in on the girls, especially Koneko, in their swimsuits, trouble, he was taken out back and beaten by Hiei for that.

As soon as it was finished they all changed into their swimsuits for some fun in the sun, Akeno came out with a red and blue shoulder strapless bikini on, right bust had a top half blue and lower half red with the left being the inverse. The bust was connected by a silver ring in the middle with her underboob showing, to hold it up, a blue strap from the silver ring to around her neck was shown. The bottoms had red and blue as well, the blue was on her front with it going around her left waist, the red was on her back side and wrapped around her right waist. Rias came out in a white bikini, the bottom half was held together with three gold rings on each side of the bottom, the top was held up with a strap tied at the back of the neck, the breasts were held to the strap with a gold ring as well. Asia was in her school swimsuit, just a standard school issued swimming suit, nothing special about that, other than her name being on it, that was the three who came out for Issei.

For Hiei though, Koneko came out in a wonderful little piece to show off for Hiei, better to take this chance than to let it slip through her fingers, she came out in a black and white bikini, though her boobs didn't fill it out like Rias or Akeno, it was still a good look on her. The main color was a wonderful shade of black that went well with his normal attire, since she didn't have a huge bust size, only two small lumps were shown over a wide top half that was tied at the neck. What was on the swimwear is what drew him in though, little white kittens were on her bikini, one on the top of her right bust, the other was at where her nipple would be for her left bust. Two was on the front of her bikini ant none were on her butt, but Hiei couldn't stop staring at her regardless, but only would join them if the pervert got any idea, then he would be cut in two.

Akeno then filled the swimming pool with water she got from a magic circle, with that, it was filled in mere moments, "alright, feel free to swim till your heart's content, ready Issei, what do you think of my new swimsuit," Rias voiced out and then got Issei's attention.

"It's the most epic suit I've ever seen," Issei exclaimed and Rias had to be satisfied with herself for that, even if it was Issei and he would love any girl in a bikini, but since he was the only one that was attracted to her right now, he would have to do.

"Oh my, this is really getting to you, isn't it Rias, it's adorable how much you want to impress Issei with that outfit," Akeno commented as she came up to them with quite the idea in her head.

"I suppose you're only wearing yours to show off for yourself," Rias argued back, only having a smile on her face and gave a shrug, this was going to be Issei's dream, two girls with big boobs fighting in front of him.

"Hi Issei, I decided to change into my swimsuit too," Asia stated while going for a more innocent look with her school swimwear, she was playing to her strengths, just as anyone would do in a battle.

"Sweet, Asia you look great, I'm so proud," Issei told her, looking really excited to see her in a swimsuit considering that he all but refuses her advances to anything regarding a seduction technique. The he was about to turn his attention to what Koneko was wearing, until he felt a very strong killer intent staring at him from behind her, and that made him turn away faster than ever before, he didn't want to die right now.

"Hiei, since you won't let Issei anywhere near Koneko, and Kiba is too busy right now, would you mind teaching Koneko how to swim, that would be much appreciated," Rias asked him, it was a reasonable thing, considering that he was her only option.

Here's the problem with that, "I don't know how to swim, why would I need too, I'm a fire demon, water goes against my nature, so I stay away from it," was Hiei's response to her request.

"Now I have to have Akeno teach her, since she's the only real choice, unless I want to be down a servant by the end of the day," Rias muttered to herself as she walked away, that didn't go according to her plan at all, and Hiei couldn't help but smirk at that. That left the only one Issei could teach was Asia, as for Hiei and Koneko, after a swimming lesson was over, they disappeared from sight and was found later on in a tree, Koneko had her form snuggled up against Hiei's as they slept soundly, in a tree. They apparently slept through all kinds of commotion because when they woke up from their comfort, they noticed the pool in ruins and Issei in some deep shit from an issue with Xenovia.

* * *

Later in the club

"Seriously, I swear I'll never understand your perversion Issei," Rias commented from her spot on the couch, the rest of the peerage was behind a kneeling Issei as if he was the one in the wrong, clearly Xenovia was the start of the conflict.

"I'm pretty sure that nut over there was throwing herself onto him and just about raping him," Hiei commented mostly to himself, but the others heard enough to know that he just called Xenovia a nut.

"Did you just call me a nut, I am not a nut to want a strong seed inside of me, we were going to make a baby," Xenovia insisted, yep, it was the right call to call her a nut, not being able to tell that she was about to force herself onto the pervert.

"This looks like a good time," a voice came through as two people materialized from a magic circle in the center of the room, out came Grayfia and Sirzechs, the devil king and his queen, "is there some sort of event going on?" Then something strange happened for him, nobody bowed, they all looked to have scowls on their faces, and even though he didn't like the bowing, he was used to it after all these years facing it. When they did move however, it was a change in positions in the room with Koneko, Xenovia, and Asia standing to the right of Rias's chair behind her desk, Akeno, Kiba and Issei standing to the chair's left, and Rias in the middle, almost like a chess board. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and saw that the new knight known as Hiei Jaganshi came into view, "you must be Hiei, I've heard about you," he started but stopped once he realized he was ignored as the demon moved. He stood beside of Koneko who stood at the far right of the office lineup, he stood with his hands in his pockets and a stoic look on his face, just like Koneko.

Rias herself moved to sit in her office chair and set down as if she was doing business with her hands in front of her face covering her mouth from view, nothing more and nothing less, and nobody else moved, no outbursts of any kind, Hiei threatened Issei with cutting off his dick without warning if there was. In fact, that was the punishment to whoever spoke out, Rias ordered Hiei to cut the most precious of things off from whoever spoke out of turn without warning, she actually fainted when he said he would obey that order.

"Lady Rias, this is highly irregular behavior to conduct when in the presence of lord Sirzechs," Grayfia pointed out to the girl, she had no idea what she was in for, and neither did Sirzechs, for Hiei had sown the seeds of hate well within Rias.

"Grayfia, you may be Sirzechs's queen, but you are also a maid for the house of Gremory, and as heir to the house, I will only tell you this one time, shut the hell up," Rias's tone was cold, harsh, and left no room for arguments. This wasn't the fun Rias that everyone else knew, the Rias that just spoke was a cold and calculating monster, at least that's what Hiei advised her to be during this, which is why Grayfia promptly shut up at her command. "Now Sirzechs, what did you need us for, another rating game to play to your amusement, how about putting me in another marriage with a womanizing asshole, or was it refusing to listen to your sister's plea for release of the marriage to said asshole."

That is when it clicked for the devil king, why Rias seemed to be so mad at him, Sirzechs gave a grand smile and started talking to explain what was going on, "listen Rias, you got it all wrong, I didn't refuse to listen to your pleas for help against the marriage. In truth I had a feeling that you would have lost the rating game, had Hiei not been a part of your peerage and killed Riser, I'm sure that you suspected that you would have lost as well, starting with when Koneko got taken out by Riser's queen. After you lost is when I would send Grayfia to collect Issei to go fight against Riser, his winning prize would more than likely be you free to marry whoever you wished, I was hoping that it would be Issei after he risked his life to free you and all. I made the rating game as one legal way to get you out of the marriage if you did happen to win by some miracle, and if you didn't I would enact the plan with Grayfia fetching Issei, so in the end I wasn't really going to let you marry someone like Riser at all."

"If Riser did happen to beat Issei and I was still forced to marry Riser, would you have done nothing then, would you have set by and watch as I was turned into a mindless slave that only ever thought about screwing Riser and popping out his children. Would you instead stop the marriage that you actually opposed, seeing as how you are the strongest devil, the grand satan Lucifer, and the great devil king," Rias questioned back to him.

"I knew Issei would win Rias, he would have found a way to win using the training that you went through during that training trip you went on and defeat Riser, who wouldn't have made you into a mindless slave Rias, magic used like that is forbidden," Sirzechs retorted.

"But it doesn't take magic to break someone's mind would it, with Riser and his immortality in play, he could have taken me to bed and kept me there for a while, could have been a year, a month, it doesn't matter because in time I would have broken. I'm not so arrogant as to believe I would have gotten out of there and not had a craving for his dick once he was done with me, and he wouldn't even need magic to do something like that, would he. When you gave your explanation though, you never once said the one thing that I asked, would you as the great devil king Lucifer stop the marriage that your little sister opposed herself, or would you do nothing since it would be through illegal means," Rias argued back.

"Since it would be through illegal means, I would have stayed back, I may be your brother Rias, but I am now and forever a devil king first, I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted to hear Rias, but it's the truth," Sirzechs stated bluntly.

"Do you know why I like the version of the underworld that Hiei comes from, demon world according to him, I like it because regardless of any bureaucracy, any red tape, or any law set forth by anybody from spirit world, there is only one ruling that matters. The strong rule, do you understand what that means brother, the strong rule because they can do whatever they want and nobody can stop them because others are too weak to put up a fight. Imagine if we had that here, you as the strongest devil given the title of Lucifer, couldn't just told those that opposed your decision to shut up since your sister didn't want to marry the asshole known as Riser Phenex," Rias commented, keeping a cool head, nice.

"I bear the name satan for a reason Rias, able to make the hard call for the good of all devil kind, if you marrying Riser was going to harm us in any way in the long run, I wouldn't have said yes to the marriage contract, but all I could see was good things. Then I got to know you and realized as I watched you two intact with one another that it would not be a good fit, and unlike in this demon world, I can't just do whatever I like and end it with force or a show of power, I had to do it the legal way," Sirzechs insisted.

"Then there is nothing left to say between us about the subject, even if you are the devil king, you have lost any respect I ever held for you as a king or as my brother," Rias announced, nobody was shocked by this, the evidence was on their faces.

"Akeno, please talk some sense into her, she's being a little immature about this whole thing, I made a decision as a devil king and as a brother, I made the right call, right," Sirzechs requested, but the queen to his sister did not move an inch, didn't even look at him.

"Nobody from my peerage will ever speak to you until I have given them the order to do so, you may be the devil king, but that title alone does not grant you respect, and you lost all of their respect the second you admitted to not doing what you could in helping me. As of now, you are only going to be regarded in this room the same way as Hiei views you, and I quote, "he's lower than the lowest class of demons, brainless drones that are good for nothing," that is the only way you will be seen as by this room, brother." That voice was nothing but venom throughout the entire time, and Sirzechs just took it, how could he not, he was just made to look like the bad guy of this entire thing, he thought that as a Lucifer, he was used to it, but not when it came from his sister.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I put you through what I did, I'm sorry that right now you see me as nothing more than a piece of dirt, you feel I deserve it, maybe I do since it did pain you this much, so I won't retaliate against you as your king for this. You have my word as the great devil satan Sirzechs Lucifer, if my word means anything to you that is, and I felt I was in the right, but seeing you look at me with such hate, I think I might deserve it, but what about father," Sirzechs asked.

"Zeoticus Gremory is in just as much fault as you are Sirzechs, just as Venelana is at fault as well, you three could have stopped it at any time, and yet you did nothing, you can inform them of this meeting if you wish, I know I won't be talking to them for a while. If you're done Sirzechs, me and my peerage have work to do," Rias stated before she turned her chair to face the wall rather than look at who's spirit she actually may have just crushed.

"For what it's worth, we are all sorry we didn't do more, but I also wanted to inform you that the summit for the leaders will be meeting at this school, perfect spot for a meeting, me and Grayfia must be going now. First though, you can release your bishop after open house has ended, and by my honor as the Lucifer, I will do anything I can to make this up to you, anything at all," Sirzechs said before he turned to leave while on the brink of tears.

There it is, what Rias wanted from Sirzechs all along, that promise to do anything to make it up to her, that made this whole scene worth it, she was still mad at them for what they did or didn't do to help her, but she also understood it. "Wait," she called out, they turned back just as Rias turned back to them, "if you really want to make it up to me, I have a few things that you need to agree to, and all of them must be agreed to in order for you to have my forgiveness, understand?"

"Very well then, I will agree to them regardless of what any other devil or the devil community as a whole will say on the matter, I think it's time I actually act like a king and not a puppet bending to the whims of the people all the time," Sirzechs commented.

"Good, first, you will let any devil I deem worthy to be pardoned of their crimes, and I do mean any devil, reincarnated or pure blood, and this will only be a onetime thing I can use at any time from now to eternity. Second, you will never again approve of any arranged marriage where one of the two hate each other, regardless of who the houses are, too long we've been doing that and saying it's for the good of all, it's time for free will to reign supreme again. Third, Ajuka starts to work on a way to travel to Hiei's home dimension as soon as possible, I know that he's been putting it off, and my servant is homesick, he misses his sister and I'm sure that his sister misses him and would like to have him back. Finally, if you make any decision that effects the rest of this peerage, you run it by me first, not a third party, not one of my peerage members, but me first and foremost, got it," Rias listed off, Grayfia was writing all of this down for him, with a slight smile on her face.

"Those are all serious stipulations Rias, and it will take quite a few to convince to do it all normally, but I said that I'll do it regardless, and I always keep my word, the first can be taken care of when the time comes. The second means a lot of people won't be happy about it, but they'll have to put up with it, the third one has different kinds of issues since that area has never been done before, but you have my guarantee that I'll talk with him. The final one means I won't have any fun, but if it means your happiness, then I'll gladly accept it as well, can I finally give my little sister a hug now," Sirzechs asked her, he was going to be accepted back by Rias, what a wonderful day.

"No, I said you are forgiven by me, I never said I wasn't still mad at you over it," and with Rias's words, a brake was slammed onto his dreams and he actually got floored by such words after everything that just happened.

"Fine, I also wanted to tell you that father and I will be coming to your open house, or we were until this meeting, do you still think it's fine if we attend," Sirzechs asked since the meeting didn't go like he had hoped for, it was a disaster.

"Fine, since you are here and are on thin ice with me, as is father, I know you won't be doing anything to hurt a still fragile relationship, but I do have one question before you go, do you have Baraqiel's contact information," Rias asked.

"I do, he is in one of the leaders of the fallen angels, so I have to have it in case I need to contact him, do you need it for something," Sirzechs asked, he knew about Akeno and her father's relationship, but when he looked to said girl, she had a smile.

"Just give the information to Akeno, and if he shows up on open house, don't make a scene, he's there for Akeno's sake, she's going to try and mend fences with him," Rias announced, much to his and Grayfia's shock, though the maid didn't show it.

"That's wonderful to hear, we are going to be in a time of peace, so maybe this will be a wonderful time to reconnect with her past, here's the information," Sirzechs said as he wrote down the information before walking over and handed it to Akeno. "We must be off now, we have a few things to check before the summit in a few days, be sure to take care, I need you all to be prepared for when the leader's summit happens."

Sirzechs and Grayfia left via a glowing teleportation circle and as soon as they were gone, everyone let out a sigh, "not laughing at that is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, to think that the great devil king can be manipulated like that." Issei let out before him and most of everyone else began to laugh at said king, they all moved to sit on a couch or a fancy chair in a corner or at a desk if you were Rias, or the window sill for Hiei, Hiei and Koneko were not laughing, but they did have small smiles on.

* * *

The next morning

Hiei and Koneko woke up the same way they did any other morning, they woke up and took a shower together, ate together while discussing what they thought about the day before, got ready for school and headed out. On the way they met up with Rias and Akeno as they were walking to school as well, right timing and all that, and just when they got to a small walkway forming a bridge in front of the school, they saw Issei, Asia, Xenovia, and Kiba confronting the white dragon.

"My point is that you're a valuable player, you should be taken care of and properly nurtured, don't you agree Rias," Vali asked the red head, this caused Issei to gasp and turn back to look in their direction to find the four of them standing there and listening in.

"I don't need your advice," Rias stated before they all walked up and stood beside of the rest of the group, "mind telling me what this is all about, if you've come here no behalf of the fallen angels, I can assure you it's a huge waste of time."

"Huh, were you aware that the welsh dragon and the vanishing dragon called upon the twin sky dragons, people involved with the red and white dragons have never had the best of luck, I'm fascinated, makes me wonder how your life will turn out," Vali wondered. There was a tense silence before he spoke again, "calm down I didn't come here to fight with you, I have much more important things to do today," he said as he began to walk away from them.

"Goodbye cliché," Hiei whispered to the guy as he past him, Vali took a glance at him and kept walking, even if he did give a little twitch of his hand at the name, he was not cliché, he was cool, or so he thought. "Is there a reason he was here to see the pervert, or was he just seeing how fast you will be crushed when you two fight," he asked the pervert.

"For the record, I hate you greatly, and I know I suck, but what am I supposed to do after I've trained so much and yet I still suck big ones, not the fun type either," Issei said in a depressed way.

"You actually train, and not that thing you called training at the mountain resort, you actually train, you concentrate on something other than perverted thoughts and actually work at something rather than have most of your mind in the gutter," Hiei bluntly said.

"Easy for you to say, you've done nothing but fight and train since you were born, and I've not since I only recently in my life became a devil, so cut me some slack, mascot stealer," the pervert yelled out louder than what he should have so that those around could hear.

"What did Hyoudou say, something to Hiei about being a mascot stealer, does that mean that mean what I think it means, Hiei and Koneko are going out, but why him and not me," a random boy yelled out as he fell to his knees in despair.

"No way, Koneko is going out with Hiei, I can't believe this, why would the dark prince go out with someone like her, she shows no emotion, Hiei at least gives good reason behind his cold exterior, we are just all foolish," a random girl yelled out in defiance.

Rias knew what was about to happen, and while Hiei wouldn't actually kill him for what he just did, she couldn't let Issei get hurt too badly, "Issei, run," she ordered and the pervert made a mad dash for his classroom and for safety.

Hiei knew that since the secret is out he might as well make the most of it, "I'll see you after school Koneko, and I'll make sure I don't kill him, just brake his spirit," he calmly said before kissing her on the cheek and calmly walking after the pervert.

Issei was so slow, even when running, when he got to class, his two friends were waiting to punch him, but the adrenaline from running for his life made him able to dodge by bending backwards. The outcome was not what he was expecting though, as the next moment he knew, gasps were heard all around him and the feeling he was getting was of pure death coming for him, but he had to turn to look at what was going to kill him. He was almost relieved when he turned and saw that his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, were standing there with their fists pushed up against Hiei's cheeks, his eyes locked on all three of them with a glare that made their skin crawl, even if he was unaffected by the hit. Matsuda and Motohama slowly pulled back their fists from his cheek, but that just made the glare worse then what it was, this was not their day, not their day at all.

"Whoever wishes for me to put in a good word with the prince of Kuoh, has only one task, beat up these three perverts until you see nothing but a bloody heap on the floor, and then keep beating them," Hiei voiced, if Issei could play the crowd, he could do better. Issei turned his head to see all the girls glaring at him like you wouldn't believe, then that glare turned to hungry and primal looks with only one goal in mind, kill three perverts to get to Kiba, they were going to take this chance and run with it, run a long way with it. Hiei calmly walked to his seat as he watched the wonderous show of the perverts getting beat by the very objects of their obsession, women with all kinds of different size breasts, he actually gave an evil smirk as he watched, some of the girls fainted from it though.

* * *

The next day

"On your desks you'll see a lump of clay, your assignment is to create something original, it can be whatever you want as long as it's meaningful to you, we all see life in situations differently. It's the same as everyday conversations we may have, we use the same words, but it's our personal expression that defines the thought," the teacher told his class with a block of clay at each desk and the parents to each student in the back.

Only one thing stood out to Hiei though, Grayfia the maid was there and staring at him with a video camera pointed directly at him, every time he looked back at said woman, she gave him a thumbs up and the demon just turned back around.

Since they were to be working on something meaningful to them and all, he thought about Koneko first and foremost, then he thought of his sister Yukina, and then his dragon that was seen as a tattoo on his arm. So, he began his work on his creation, with the help of his jagan helping with the shape of everything, his own natural skill with his hands, and his vision in place, it was done in a fair amount of time. The work was that of Koneko in her Nekomata form with her ears and tail sticking out, around her neck was his sister's tear gem that she had given him, her clothing was that of a black scale style backless dress with a slit in the legs and covered her entire torso. On her right arm was the very same dragon of the darkness flame tattoo that he has on his arm, ready to be called upon in a moments notice, but in each of her hand was two athame battle knives in battle ready position.

When he was done with his work and looked up, Hiei noticed that everyone was looking at strangely, he was so lost in thought about working on his piece he missed some discussion about what Issei made, a perfect sculpture of Rias made from his magic. When they all turned to see what Hiei was making they were shocked to see him so lost in thought about his work that he didn't notice them staring until he was done with his mini Koneko, to the guys and some girls she looked cute, to the other girls she looked like she belonged in combat.

Hiei glared at all of those that were staring at him and forced them to turn around and look in other directions before he turned around and glared at Grayfia who was still filming what was going on before using his power to destroy said camera. Grayfia just stared blankly at him then the camera, then him again before putting the destroyed camera away and walking out the door, he didn't even know why she was here to begin with, or why she was filming him. With nobody else watching him though, he was able to use his flames to harden the clay quicker so he could give it to Koneko faster than the rest of them could give theirs to whoever they wished or keep it.

* * *

At home

That night we find Hiei and Koneko in their home and preparing for dinner, sometimes they cook together as well, making all kinds of wonderful creations from different dishes that could be made from human meat back in demon world, just substitute the human meat. While they ate they talked about all that happened today, especially with the clay, "so to quit with the staring I just glared at them all and destroyed the camera that the maid had with her so the film could not be used," Hiei stated while he ate a good meal, human meat would have made it better though.

"Great story, but what happened to the mini me that you made, I would have actually liked to see it," Koneko asked before she saw him smirk and told her to close her eyes for a count of ten, she did so and counted. When she got to ten she opened her eyes to find her mini self in the form of a beautifully made sculpture that was even more stunning to her than the way that he described it, she was so awed by it that she missed what Hiei said and forced her to go, "huh?"

Hiei chuckled a little, it was a deep chuckle that she loved to hear, "I said, this is the only thing I've ever made and the only thing you will ever get from me in a while, I would like to actually give you the stone itself, but it's the only thing I have of my sister while here. It's important to me, just as you are important to me as well, but until I get home and retrieve mine, you'll have to settle for this in the meantime," Hiei told her before leaning down and kissing her on the crown of her head.

"I'll gladly accept it," Koneko said before she stood up and kissed him before they embraced each other as she set on his lap, "one thing I've always wondered though, what happens when you cry, do you produce stones as well?"

"I have no idea since I'm no longer of the same race I once was, before I was a demon from demon world, born to the ice apparitions, but now I'm a devil reborn in the human realm of a different world, even if I could I would never cry and show that weakness," Hiei told her.

"There are other ways to make someone shed a tear other than crying, I have something from one of my clients that was a police officer at one point in his life, do you want to experiment some," she asked him. She hoped that he would say yes mainly for the fact this could help sway favor on his side, that way people can stop bothering him about his ways and leave them be.

Hiei seemed to be in thought about it, if there was a way to make him shed stones of value, that may sway devil opinion of him and help them with research on getting him home, and if they meet Koneko's sister before then, the two of them could come back with him. On the other hand, if others found out how he made them then he would be targeted, maybe Koneko too if they really wanted the stones, this was a risk, but a risk worth taking if it payed off, "very well, make me shed tears and take any stone to Rias and see if she knows if it can be priced."

"Hold tight and let me get it," Koneko said before she disappeared in their room before coming out moments later holding a canister of some sort and goggles on, "this is called tear gas, it's used by cops to smoke out or distract a criminal, this may sting a little." She said before pulling a pin at the top, a spring caused the top to come straight off and release smoke of some sort, the smoke filled Hiei's vision and before he knew it his eyes began to tear up, and something was heard to drop to the floor, tiny black stones with a shine to them.

Koneko rushed to Hiei's aid as she used a fan to get rid of the smoke through some small senjutsu she knew, then she went to wash his eyes out of the smoke as more and more stones were falling for to the floor. After they got all the gunk out of his eyes and made sure he was clean through some magic, they went to collect the stones from the ground, Hiei made twenty in total, that would be enough to set them up for life if they were in his home world. "I don't know how much will be gotten with these, from what you told me, the stones that your people produce are a lighter color than this, maybe we won't get a good price for them to help us get to your home," Koneko commented.

"I'm thinking the same thing, the stones of my people are pure, mine are corrupt, if anything they will be a fraction of the price, maybe worthless, regardless these are the first tears I've ever shed, and a weapon forced them out, no emotion," Hiei commented.

"Now that we have them, we'll take one to Rias and see if she knows anyone that can get a price for them, who knows, it might actually be worth a lot," she said before taking one out of a bag she gathered them in and put the rest in a safe only she and Hiei knew of.

"Good, but now I'm a little tired, let's go to bed," he said before he picked up his love bridal style and they went to bed, and yes, that means they screwed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Next day after school

The next day found all the members of Rias's peerage in front of the sealed off door, and about to unleash the first bishop, "last night my brother insisted for me to release the seal and allow the bishop to leave this area, I'm not sure why, but the bishop refused the offer," Rias explained.

"Such a shame really, considering the child used to be the largest earner we had," Akeno informed them of that fact with a smile as if not bothered by the fact that their biggest profit was just locked up because he was too weak to control his power.

"No way, you can't be serious," Issei exclaimed, of course they're serious, why else would they make a big deal about this, other than the fact they actually care for this weak bishop.

"With special contracts, the bishop used computers to make them," Kiba added, oh great, a devil that uses technology to get a around having to go outside and deliver flyers like Rias tried to do with Hiei.

"Which mean the power this bishop had must have been fairly dangerous if it needed to be locked away," Xenovia commented in almost amazement, almost, given that her voice was locked on serious.

Rias began to unseal the door with a red magic circle that destroyed the do not cross tape and chains on the lock, "and the seal has been broken," Koneko said in monotone as the tape evaporated away.

"Alright, let's see how this goes," Rias said as she moved in and opened the door into a very dark room, that's when they heard a yell and whimpering from everywhere before Rias spoke up again. "hello, I'm glad to see you're looking well," she said carefully.

"I don't understand what's going on," the voice of a very young boy said from within the darkness of what looked like a coffin, it was all black with a cross on the cover of it and at its points were pink roses.

Akeno walked up and lifted the hood off the coffin and said, "the seal has been broken, so your free to come with us now, okay," she put the lid down as she finished saying that.

"No, I don't want to ever leave here, the outside is too scary," a boy with platinum blonde hair and a female school uniform said out as he was trying to be cute while being scared, or was just that creepy looking regardless.

"What, she's just a little girl, and look, she looks a lot like Asia, does that mean all bishops have to be pretty blondes or something," the pervert said out, nobody told him that the one in the female uniform was male, obviously by the tone of voice.

"The child is a boy, I realize he may look like a girl, but he is most definitely a little boy," Rias pointed out so the fool could realize his mistake, there was a slight twinkle in her eyes full of amusement at the scene.

"Hehehe, as you've noticed, he does like to dress up like a girl though," Akeno stated out as if it was some sort of consolation prize, it didn't seem to help with the pervert's mind that looked to still be trying to process the information.

Rias went and hugged the little boy from behind before she spoke, "everyone, say hello to Gasper Vladi, the other bishop in my household, he's a first-year student here, and before I had the honor of turning him into a devil, this little guy was actually half human half vampire."

"What, he's a real vampire, as in a blood sucker, you're kidding," Issei commented in disbelief, his hopes in another bishop like Asia were falling farther into despair with each passing moment. "He's not a girl, oh god, why have you forsaken me, and you look way too hot in chick's clothes dude, and plus, if you don't go anywhere, who are you dressing for," the pervert asked the vampire.

"Um, for me I guess, I just think these clothes are cuter, that's all," Gasper said while he blushed a little, and this is officially the weirdest thing that Hiei had ever seen, mainly because he never understood why anyone would want to dress as what they aren't.

"Don't pull that adorable bullshit on me," the pervert wobbled for a few moments before he fell to his knees, "when I first saw you it was like a dream of two beautiful blonde bombshell bishops had come true."

"He's all those things too you know, he's just a boy," Koneko mentioned in monotone, it almost sounded like a deadpan, but it was hard to tell to the others, Hiei heard it though.

"Hey Gasper, why don't you come with us outside now okay," Rias offered while bending over to look into his eyes and trying to do this as calmly as possible, she caudles them way too much.

"I don't wanna, please don't make me," Gasper begged as he shook his head, he was really being stubborn with this, his fear is too great and it would only prove to hinder them in the long run.

"Come on dude, let's go, you heard the lady," Issei started before he grabbed the boy's wrist and a flash went off and the next thing that Koneko and the rest of the peerage knew, Hiei had Gasper against the wall by his face with one hand.

"Don't try that again, you may have the evil eye that stops the world, also known as the forbidden balor view, but I also have an evil eye, the jagan, which means the evil eye, we cancel each other out," Hiei told the boy before he let him go and fall on his butt.

"Hey, why did you do that, you must know that he can't control it, so you know you just made him even more afraid of you," Rias question with a glare, he remained unaffected by the trivial look.

"You caudle them too much, it makes them weak," Hiei stated before he began to walk into the actual club room and wait for the rest to get in so they could begin with this whole troublesome thing. On the way is when Rias explained to the other members that didn't know about, but the boy constantly hid from the view of Hiei, the boy hated the demon and the demon hated the boy, but it wasn't entirely their fault, the evil eyes all hate one another, goes the same with their wielders.

"Rias, I think it's time for us to go," Akeno informed the president while standing next to said girl, this was when Hiei should give the stone to Rias and see if it was worth anything.

"Yes, you're right, if you will excuse us, Akeno and I must leave for a meeting about getting ready for the leader's summit. Kiba, my brother said he wants to know more about your balance breaker, I'd like for you to join us, as long as your free that is," Rias told him.

"Yes, I'm free," Kiba said as he and Rias stood from their seats.

"Wonderful, thank you, now for everyone else I want you to take over Gasper's training until we get back," she told them and was about to walk to the center of the room and teleport via magic circle before Hiei got in her way.

"Koneko and I found this stone and wondered if you knew anyone that could get it priced, it looked rare and valuable, and since I don't have any connections, I guessed that you might," Hiei said before handing her the stone, she nodded before leaving.

"How are we supposed to train the kid, I can't see any way to train him, hey Hiei, you're an exercise nut, can you see what you can do," Issei asked the demon, he truly didn't know anything useful, did he.

"I don't train others, I'll go train myself," Hiei said before he began to walk away, Koneko followed him to out in the hall and when they were sure nobody else could hear them, they stopped.

"I think I'll see what I can do about training Gaspy, we need him on our side and to do that, we need him stronger than what he is now," Koneko stated to her love, he knew it too, but hated to admit it.

"I know, see what you can do okay, but don't let that pervert turn the boy into a walking toy to grope whoever he wants while they're frozen," he stated before turning to face her, "when you get home I'll have dinner ready."

"You cooked last night, it's my turn now," she protested, this was their thing, one would cook one night and the other would cook the other night, it was just their thing when they got home.

"Like I care, see you when you get home, I love you," Hiei stated in one of those times he spoke softly, which she loved to hear, not as much as his deep voice, but she still loved to hear the soft one too.

"I love you too, and I promise not to be out too late," Koneko said before they leaned in and kissed each other goodbye before turning and going to their designated locations, Koneko to train Gasper, Hiei to go home and wait until time to cook dinner.


	9. Leader's Summit

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 9

Leader's Summit

Hiei and Koneko were currently in the club room, they arrived first and waited for the others to show, and the first to come is who they wanted, Rias, she walked in and saw who she wanted to talk too, "I was able to get that little stone priced by a trusted individual. He said that the stone was worth what amounts to one hundred million dollars in the United States, so here it would be around 11,348,500,000 yen here in Japan, and sense devils use the yen instead of money from the states, we'll go with that, where did you get this?"

"Like I said, we found it, but if we say that we had twenty of these things, that would put the total to 226,970,000,000 yen, I assume that would be a decent price then," Hiei asked her, he was in front of her desk, Koneko was beside him.

"Exactly, I sometimes forget that you're the top student in your class, I have no idea how since you told me yourself that you never went to school and such, guess you're full of surprises," Rias commented while sitting at her desk and looking at him.

"Hn, oh that, I take the answers from the teacher, no big deal, I mainly just remain at the top because I want to have some fun and mess with the students who are still trying to figure out how I make top scores even though all I do is sleep. As far as I know, they are still trying to figure out how I make the scores I do, even going so far as to try and find the school I used to go to get my records from there, why are you looking at me like that," he asked when he noticed her scowl directed towards him.

"I thought you said you had honor, how could you use your jagan eye to cheat and admit to it so casually, do you have no pride as a student," Rias roared, she really didn't understand him if she was asking this.

"What I do is not cheating, it is using every tool at my disposal to win, why even be here if I can't win, and I can admit to it casually because I don't really have any pride as a student, I am a warrior, not a school boy learning what is useless to me in the long run," Hiei stated bluntly.

"He has a point Rias, after he leaves here, he'll just forget it while we roam around demon world or go serve Mukuro like he was supposed to," Koneko chimed in from his side, both had a point and Rias knew it, but then something her rook said caught her ears.

"You said while we roam, when he is able to go home, are you wanting permission to leave and go with him, willing to leave everyone else here while you go with him," Rias asked her, was she really that much in love with him that she would go that far.

"Yes, I was going to wait until a breakthrough was found before discussing it, but I would like very much to have your permission to leave and go with the one I love to his homeland, and if we both can't go, we'll both stay here," the rook said with a bow of her head and Hiei nodded to the last statement.

Rias thought about it a little before asking said demon, "and would you really like for her to go with you to demon world, to follow you until you come back for a visit or until you both die?"

"No, I wouldn't like that, I would love for her to come, to continually be with her is more than I deserve, but I'll still continue to try to be enough for her, so are you going to let her go or not brat," Hiei asked the king.

"I've asked you repeatedly to stop calling me brat, asked you to do simple things like form a pact that you were put on a list where you can't ever try to make a pact, and you completely disrespect the culture of devils at every turn," Rias listed off and seemed to be against the idea. "On the other hand, you are an honorable and good man that would never willingly or unwillingly harm her, you would willingly throw yourself in harm's way just to protect her in any sense of the word. In the end though, it wouldn't really matter what I'd say would it, you two would go with or without my permission, regardless, you both will be released when the time comes if you wish," she said with a smile, of course she wouldn't break up two lovers.

"Thank you, Rias, I'll be sure to always remember you in case this is a one-way trip," Koneko stated with a small smile as she bowed to her current master, but Rias didn't want a bow, she moved around the desk that divided them and scooped her up in a hug.

"No matter what happens, you will always be a part of this family," she then looked to Hiei, "both of you will be, even if you do think we're foolish," she opened her other arm out for him to be brought in for a hug as well.

"No, if anyone is to hug me, it would be Koneko and Koneko alone," Hiei stated before he turned his back to the hugging duo, what he didn't expect was what happened next.

Rias turned to Koneko with a devious smile before saying, "Koneko, would you mind if we brought your boyfriend in for a hug, I think he needs to loosen up," she asked receiving a silent nod from said girl.

"You two better not," Hiei started and couldn't finish because Rias came up behind him for the hug while Koneko came to the front and gave him a squeeze while burying her head in his neck, Rias shoved her huge breasts in the back of his head and buried his head between them, "why are you doing this."

"Punishment for saying that you didn't deserve me," Koneko said while squeezing him tighter until he couldn't resist her cute face added to her strength crushing him, this forced him to relax a bit and hug at least Koneko back while Rias still had her arms around him.

It was at this moment that the rest of the peerage came in to wait for the time of the meeting, and who else would be at the head of the pack than Issei, and what should happen when he sees the scene before him, freak out at what Hiei is getting and not him. "Get your hands off of Rias you jerk, you already get Koneko, I will not let you have the president as well," Issei yelled over to the demon, everyone else sweat dropped, it was clear that Rias was hugging him and he was hugging Koneko.

"Calm down you fool, I'm not interested in taking Rias from you, I'm content with only Koneko and her alone, stop being such a fool," Hiei calmly as Rias let go of him and watched what was being played out.

"Easy for you to say, you're not a virgin any more, you don't have the sent of someone who's desperate for someone to take his V-card, anyone is fine at this point," Issei exclaimed.

"Doesn't Asia, Xenovia, Akeno, and Rias all basically throw themselves at you for you to take them, I swear that you are just a fool without an ounce of intelligence," the demon pointed out to the pervert.

"Well, time to go," Rias said as before anything else was said and done, she wasn't liking the way things were starting to turn out, she wanted Issei to be her first and her to be his first. "Gasper, behave yourself while we're gone, I don't mean to scold but if you activate your power, it will stall negotiations, and we don't want that, but Koneko is going to stay here and protect you, isn't that right."

"Yes, of course," Koneko voiced in monotone as she was still beside of Hiei, he didn't want to leave her alone in case something happened, but he also knew that she could take care of herself.

"Hey dude, go easy on Koneko," Issei switched from pervert to sort of a big brother mode in an instant and handed Gasper a portable gaming device, "and you can barrow this."

"Awesome, thanks a lot Issei, I'll try not to let you down," Gasper stated, he has definitely grown to see the pervert as a mentor, that was one thing that didn't need to happen, a student that can stop time for the pervert.

"I also stocked up on some snacks for us," Koneko stated as she opened up a box of snacks ranging from chips to small cakes and cookies, some of the bags of cookies were made by Hiei, same with some of the cakes as well, thought they didn't need to know that.

"Oh, and one last thing for you before we go," Issei stated before he brought out a paper bag with two eye holes cut out in it, "wear it as much as you want dude," seriously, that's what they came up with while they weren't watched, a paper bag.

* * *

Meeting room

A knock was heard at the door before Rias asked, "may we come in," and went in without even waiting for a reply, and in the room was Sona, Tsubaki, Azazel, Vali, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Michael, and Irina, all of them were looking dignified and not really looking at the other leaders. Everyone from the school were in uniform except for Hiei who had on his original black attire, except with a few changes, his black pants are similar to ninja tights and his black boots are replaced with black martial arts shoes and white long shins which is tucked into his pants. When Xenovia saw Irina though, Irina looked on as if she was a traitor before giving off a huff and turning away from her, clearly, she still held a grudge against Xenovia.

"Everyone's here, this is my sister Rias and her retainers, and they are the ones who fought against Kokabiel in the surprise attack a few days ago," Sirzechs informed the other leaders as if they didn't already know.

"That is a rather impressive feat, I thank each one of you for your hard work," Michael said as if his thanks were to mean anything to devils, or at all to anyone else there.

"Once again I apologize, it seems one of my boy's caused you a bit of trouble," Azazel said with an aura of cockiness about him with his left hand on his cheek in an uncaring manner.

"Now that all the participants are represented, let this summit commence," Sirzechs declared with authority, he must have put on the aura of professionalism for the meeting, he lost it well enough when Rias played him the other day.

The next little while was boring, as they played the full fight with Kokabiel and how he ended up beaten, "the rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household can be found in my official report," Rias stated officially.

"As a witness, I Sona Sitri confirm the veracity of the report given by lady Gremory," Sona reported after, as if she actually did anything other than put up a barrier, she never actually witnessed the fight herself either.

"That will be all, thank you very much," Sirzechs said, not even questioning the fact that Sona wasn't even in the video that was played and was, in fact, outside of the fight the entire time.

"Great job ladies, you make me so proud Sona," Serafall told her who blushed as she returned to her position, she was obviously to obsessed with her sister, were all satan class devils like that.

"Perhaps the governor general of the fallen angels would like to share his opinion of their report," Lucifer offered, he held know ill feelings in the tone, he actually seemed to be a little amused for a moment there.

"Kokabiel went rogue and therefore my thoughts on the incident are irrelevant," came Azazel's reply, it was a reply of fact, Kokabiel may have been his subordinate, but said underling's actions needed to be punished, that's all.

"So, he acted entirely on his own," Michael questioned, he didn't sound unconvinced at all, in almost sounded like he was hoping that was the case, probably to further the peace they wanted along.

"Well he never had my permission if that's what you're asking, but something tells me that damn fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite fond of this quaint little place," the fallen said with a smile.

"Try and stay on topic if you please," Sirzechs asked, that was good, keep the focus away from himself actually allowing the fallen angel's leader to stay in the town, Sirzechs must have had knowledge on that fact, no way he was a leader and didn't.

"I sent the white dragon emperor in to resolve the issue, and the culprit was frozen stiff in the lowest level of hell, he won't bother you again," Azazel replied while gesturing a thumb to said man that stood behind him in a corner, like a cliché emo dork or something.

"What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation, it seems he was rather unsatisfied with the status quo," Michael admitted, that would do it for most people who had a taste for war and death and loved to take part in it.

"Yeah, the war ending halfway through really stuck in his craw, what he wanted was perpetual combat, and in this late stage in the game I have no interest in a war," Azazel said, he obviously wanted something though, that much was clear.

"The seeds of discontent," Serafall thought out loud, she must be a pacifist that didn't like to fight but would if she was ever needed to, must be strong despite that though, otherwise she wouldn't be a devil satan.

"That behavior isn't exclusive to my faction," Azazel said and making her pout, it was true though, in any standoff, you had more than one person in each faction that hated it and wanted war, same thing in demon world.

"Again, I ask that we stay focused at the matter at hand, after all that is why we've convened here," Sirzechs stated again, trying to keep focus off of the problems of your own faction, now Hiei was thinking that Sirzechs is hiding something.

"Spare the rapacity won't you, let's just make peace and be done with it," Azazel said finally, everyone else seemed to gasp that he would just say that out loud, Hiei didn't for he knew stating it out in the open was the only way to push things along. "That is why we're here isn't it, our perpetual three-way stalemate is getting rather old and hardly doing this world any favors, I assume we're all in agreement on that," Azazel said.

"God and the devil king are gone, both of our war generals have been annihilated," Michael stated as fact to help this point, Irina didn't seem shocked at this point, she seemed sad, they must have told her the truth.

"We have a complication, once again it's not even our three powers, but these forces are equal if not more destructive. They are the red and white dragon emperors, so I'd like to hear their thoughts," Azazel asked.

"What I want is to fight someone who is as strong as me," Vali stated, he gave yet another cliché answer, has this guy studied every cliché villain in history to figure out how to act, or did it only seem that way to Hiei.

"Yes, but you can still find a lot of powerful opponents without having a war," Azazel commented, he obviously knew something, something that he didn't feel like sharing with the rest of the people here.

"I suppose," he said, he had his eyes closed and a cock little smile on his face, this was getting ridiculous, they were here to make peace, but what these two obviously knew was not going to help in that, or prolong this farther than needed.

"And you red dragon emperor, thoughts," Azazel asked, here we go, this is going to be the start of another perverted tirade, Hiei was already about to punch someone, more than likely going to be Issei before the night was over.

"I um, uh, wow, yeah, I'm not good at coming up with stuff on the spot, so," Issei trailed off as he grabbed the back of his head nervously at being asked such a question right there.

"I see, we then why don't I make it a little easier for you Issei, try to focus here, if we start fighting again, you'll never be able to have your way with Rias Gremory, but if we make peace instead, then prosperity and propagation become far more important," Azazel pointed out.

"You mean like, baby making," Issei asked with a perverted blush on his cheeks, not even thinking of anything past that, like the fact that the brat's brother is right in front of them.

"That's right, and imagine those training sessions, and you could practice every single day, peace means a daily dose of Rias loving, war means no sexy time, you understand, that simple enough for ya," Azazel asked again, this time the pervert got it.

"Peace is number one, yeah, peace for me please, I'm going to do it with Rias so hard," Issei screamed that last part, probably meant to say that in his head, Hiei still wanted to hit him though, now isn't the time to be a pervert.

"Hey Issei, you might want to notice her brother is still present," Kiba pointed out, but Sirzechs seemed to be amused by the boy's antics, while Issei remained a bit frozen with his fist in the air.

"I think we get the gist of it, you want peace, Vali doesn't care either way, but there is still one more dragon that we need to talk about, a new dragon that has come onto the scene, we saw it in that video, that dragon sacred gear that kid has," Azazel pointed out.

"Not a sacred gear, it's known as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, it is the strongest of all my attacks, it has no thoughts on the matter because it is barely a conscious entity, only attacks what I control it to attack," Hiei stated bluntly and stoically.

"Very well, but what about you yourself, that dragon was powerful, even if you were holding back quite a bit from what I saw on that video, you yourself are powerful as well, what do you want, peace or war," the fallen leader asked again.

"My home is in the same position as you all are in, three demon kings each on par with one of you, maybe more if pushed, each of them wants different things on the same subject, that's what started the war between them. One doesn't want to eat any more humans, his name is Raizen, he is the strongest of the three but because he hasn't eaten a human in a few centuries, his power is at it's weakest point and he will soon die, if he hasn't already. Another named Mukuro, the same one I was going to said that he was going to eat in moderation, mainly because he didn't want his food source to be depleted so soon or for the humans to multiply to such a great number. The third is named Yomi and he said that we should be able to eat as much as we want without stop if we wish, his reason was because the humans multiply like they're fighting extinction as it was. So, to answer your question, I've been at war for most of my one hundred years of life, fighting in the war at times, other times fighting and killing aimlessly without a thought or care to the contrary, peace would be a good break form it all," Hiei informed.

There was silence as some didn't know how to process the fact that Hiei used to eat human food, others like Issei and Azazel were thinking that if he was one hundred years old, would that make him a pedophile for being with Koneko. Eventually the silence was broken by Michael who sought to get the discussion away from those thoughts, "red dragon emperor, did you still have a question you wanted to ask me."

"Alright, you weren't fair to Asia, I want to know why you guys kicked her out of the church, she loves God more than anyone," Issei asked, could he really not see the reason for that.

"After God was destroyed, only the system remained, the only thing we had to keep the faith was our power to administer divine protection, mercy, and miracles. Even with me as the center the church is barely functioning right now, consequently there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively affect our system. The faith of the believers is the reason those of us in heaven exist, and a threat to the system is a threat to our survival, therefore anything that could negatively affect it had to be removed," Michael explained.

"Of course, that's why I suffered Asia's fate too, along with others who found out the truth," Xenovia surmised as she stepped forward bit by bit.

"Exactly, it was unfair and you were hardly heretics, and we should have discovered another way, I ask your forgiveness," he said and you could see Irina was realizing things now.

"Apology accepted chief Michael, it's interesting, I grew up in the church so I must admit, I do have a few regrets, but to be perfectly honest, I am perfectly satisfied with my life as a devil, I am sad though, for the other believers," she said.

Asia came up behind her and spoke next, "as am I, and I'm so much happier as a devil too, I met people I cherish who also care about me," she said happily and with a smile.

"Both of you have forgiving spirits, and I am grateful for that," Michael said as he bowed his head and closed his eyes with a smile as well.

"Oh right, I've heard of her, wasn't one of my underlings responsible for killing you," Azazel asked, he obviously wasn't responsible, if he was then he would have been involved directly or sent someone stronger to deal with it instead of who was there.

"Yeah, and you should be apologizing, you want to know why that fallen angel bitch killed her, because she wanted to be like you stupid asshole," Issei exclaimed, as he stepped forward and showed some of the passion that he has.

"Naturally I take full responsibility, so to atone, I will satisfy you in a way that only I can," Azazel said calmly as Rias walked up to Issei and grabbed his arm to calm him down, the boy still needed to learn how to think.

Then magic activated all around them, everything was frozen in place, those that weren't were the holy sword users, Vali and Issei, the leaders, Rias because she was touching Issei's arm at the time, and Hiei because of the magic used. "It appears time has stopped, fortunately those of us with superior powers weren't affected," Azazel surmised.

"Thank our dragons for not being frozen, and the holy bunch over there were shielded by their holy swords, but I have no idea how shorty over there escaped this power," Vali said.

"Because it was caused by another evil eye, because I have one they cancel each other out, that means Koneko and Gasper was attacked while we were here," Hiei said calmly, but his fists were clenched and he was shaking with rage. A rocking came from outside and when they looked they found people coming out of magic circles upside down, Hiei was barely registering them though, he was using his eye to find Koneko, but when he found her, he couldn't get to her because of a barrier.

"They're magicians," Serafall said as they started blasting the place, "and they're so rude, I'm a real life magic girl and they're flat out ignoring me," she said again with a pout.

"This power must be because of the half vampire boy, he must have been coerced into creating balance breaker conditions for them," Azazel stated.

"He has the power to stop time, I think it's safe to say yes, it is him, Gasper has fallen into enemy hands," Sirzechs deduced, they all stared out the window while Hiei was figuring a way out of this to get to Koneko.

"Terrorist magicians dared to kidnap a member of my household, they will pay for this disrespect," Rias declared, Rias and the evil pieces, castling, that was the only way.

"Our guards are disappearing, teleportation magic, that could only meant that someone is connected to the gate within this barrier," Michael surmised while he saw the angels and fallen angels and devils all being taken out.

"Unfortunately, our magical transport troops are all completely sealed off from us," Grayfia pointed out, this was making the situation seem hopeless for quite a few.

"Rias, what about castling, with power added from your brother you can take one other person with you, you and I will go and rescue them, we are leaving, now," Hiei ordered, and nobody dared question him. Mainly for a few reasons, one, he didn't call Rias brat, they knew that if he was serious to the point of calling her by her actual name then he was in kill mode, but another reason was his tone, it was cold yet held fury in it, enough to make a few present cringe.

Sirzechs nodded and helped put enough power into the magic circle that was drawn, so that they could transport both Hiei and Rias, and Hiei's eyes still held fury, Rias was almost scared to touch him but needed to for the spell to work, so she gently put her hand on his shoulder, he didn't calm down a bit.

Hiei began walking as calmly as he could to where he desired to go, if he moved to fast and made too much noise while going through the building, they could kill Koneko if he wasn't careful. He eventually made his way to where they were being held, in Gasper's room, Rias was just behind him, but before she could say anything, Hiei disappeared in a flash and the next moment is when all the magicians were dead with every one of them missing a head. Hiei was left standing there with a single bloody hand, the magic circles that held the two captives were starting to disappear from their deaths and they started to fall, Gasper fell into Rias's arms and Koneko fell into Hiei's arms as she was upside down.

"Next time, don't you dare let your guard down and use your full power, I don't care who is there, I will not lose you over anyone else, you understand," Hiei ordered Koneko, she nodded and kissed him before embracing each other. "Let's get out of here, I want to kill every one of those magicians," he said before they all got up and left the club house to go to where everyone else was at.

When they arrived, Hiei said something that everyone followed through with, "get inside that barrier and don't come out until I tell you too," everyone else got inside the barrier made by two of the three faction leaders, even those fighting did so. "You people coming and disrupting peace negotiations I can take," he said as he removed his headband and cloak and shirt, "forcing the vampire to freeze everyone, I don't really care about that," he actually cut off the bandages that covered his right arm while he said that. "You firing at Koneko with her back turned and forcing her to be held by a magic circle upside down, just the fact that you hurt her is enough to make me enraged," he started to turn green, eyes appeared all over his body and his muscles began to enlarge farther than ever before. His eyes went fully yellow and hair seemed to split at the top and form to points on his head instead of just one, his fingernails enlarged and a black flame with what looked like a red core was produced from the dragon on his arm. "Black Dragon Wave," Hiei called forth and something nobody had ever seen before, not even Koneko knew of this, five black dragons with a red core was brought forth from his right arm and shot out, each one of them was swallowing up magician after magician. Hiei noticed someone in the air behind him and saw a girl fighting Azazel, she must be a part of this as well, she was soon swallowed up by a dragon from her back that looked like it might hit Azazel after, it changed directions at the last second and went back to devouring magicians.

Koneko was shaking, she had never seen him like this, so enraged that he would send so many black dragons out to kill the enemy with so much rage in his eyes, this had never happened before, but that primal look that he had in his eyes made her feel one thing, hot.

Rias saw the look on Koneko's eyes and thought she knew what she was feeling, she wasn't, "it's alright Koneko, he just looks scary right now, he's doing this all for you because he loves you, you don't need to be afraid of him."

"Rias, I'm not afraid of him, I'm getting a little hot, in that way," Koneko whispered to her king, she also emphasized the words 'that way' so that her king would understand, she isn't afraid of her love, she was getting horny from watching him.

Rias blinked owlishly, that's why she was shaking, she was turned on by watching Hiei kill all those magicians in her name, she thought about speaking up again, thought about maybe telling her to cool down a little, but she couldn't so she just kept quiet.

While Hiei was busy killing people that hurt his Koneko, Gasper found the strength needed to turn off his power and unfreeze everyone that was frozen, but that sudden burst was too much and he couldn't stop the enemy gate from bringing more in. Luckily they all had dragons on their side, it took maybe three seconds for the five massive dark flame dragons to devour the magic circle that was letting the magicians in freely. The stragglers were taken out within moments of him taking out the gate, now it was over and all that was left to do was find the traitor to the meeting and Hiei had a good idea of who that was. He was about to voice this when something attacked Azazel from behind, Hiei turned in time to see who it was, it was Vali in his balance breaker, and when Azazel climbed out of the whole with one arm he said, "damn I let my guard down, must be losing my edge, bad Vali."

"Sorry Azazel, things look more interesting on this side," Vali said in his full white dragon emperor armor, it was too bulky and flashy for Hiei's taste, he was more of a simple guy.

"I can understand, but there's something I'd like to ask you," Azazel said before flying up to face the white dragon emperor, "you know Shemhazai my vice governor general, well he's recently informed me of a faction that has been gathering the dangerous elements and members of the three great powers, what were they called, oh yes the Chaos Brigade."

"Chaos sounds accurate, whoever's in charge must be strong, but why would anyone gather such dangerous people together," Serafall asked next to Sirzechs and Grayfia on the ground.

"So, I bet I can guess who's leading you, has to be Ophis the Ouroboros dragon right," Azazel guessed, well, it wasn't really a guess from Hiei's perspective, it was more like a seemingly smart guess because he had people working on who was leading it for quite some time.

"Ophis, it can't be, the infinite dragon god, a dragon so strong even God was afraid of him," Rias commented with wide eyes, this was shaping up to be quite the day, and Hiei actually thought it was going to be boring.

"Yes it is true I have sided with Ophis, but believe me neither one of us has the slightest interest in world domination, we're just a group that formed in order for us to use our power and that's all," Vali stated.

"Well that makes more sense, conspiring with Katerea seemed a little beneath you, but even so, both of you had devil titles stolen so I wasn't sure," Azazel revealed.

"My name is Vali Lucifer, I am a direct descendant of one of the dead devil kings, my mother was human so I'm a half blood. My father was the grandson of the former great devil king Lucifer," Vali revealed.

"Of course, half human there's no way we could have known," Sirzechs stated it out as fact, not as anything up for debate, and they were right, they don't keep track of humans, why would they, they only keep track of their own kind.

"While you have the blood of a real devil king, since you are also human, you just happen to be possessed by the vanishing dragon, so basically your very existence is a joke," Azazel theorized.

"I would go with Miracle personally, but to each their own," Vali said as he revealed his four pairs of devil wings, making his total pairs of wings, both devil and dragon, to be five pairs, ten wings in total.

"I have a feeling this one will be the best white dragon emperor the world has ever known, past present and future," Azazel commented as Vali made his wings disappear and left his glowing white dragon wings.

"Issei Hyoudou, fate can be cruel, wouldn't you agree, I am the strongest dragon, and I carry with me the blood of the devil king, but you are just a lowly human, before becoming a devil you weren't even an impressive student in high school. That is to say without the boosted gear, you are nothing, it's so disappointing, it's so disappointing it's funny, even though we are rival sacred gears you and I are as far apart as the sky to the earth, no, even more than that," Vali stated like he was stating fact.

"You got a point there Vali," Issei asked as he was beginning to shake with anger, Hiei couldn't really blame him, being told your weak is one thing, being told your weak by your rival is another.

"I do, I think you should try harder, maybe you should try being an avenger, I could kill your parents if that would help, if I take something precious to you as your mother and father away. Surely you should be able to act on that tragic fate, your parents will more than likely be grateful to me for their murder, any death I would grant them would be far more exciting than in their current boring life, yes let's do that," Vali offered, that was kind of a low blow, but still a blow.

"I'm so going to kill this asshole, why should my parents have to die for his damn convenience, like I would sit idly by and let him take anything from me," Issei roared before he transformed into a balance breaker thanks to a glowing band on his arm.

Hiei tried to remain conscious after that, but the strain from unleashing his jaganshi form and five dragons of the darkness flame was too much, he was starting to fade as Koneko stood by his side. He had almost forgotten that she came to stand beside of him, just how far gone was he to not think about her, she looked to be staring at him with a small blush, so small that he barely noticed it, but he knew that if he faded, the second he awoke is when she would pounce on him. That didn't sound so bad to him, in fact, he could start to feel his consciousness slip away at the mere thought, his body was wanting her, after he rested of course, which is why he started to go out like a light and made Koneko catch him, too bad he missed the fight. When he wakes up though, he's going to have quite the time before they have to go back to school, and neither he nor Koneko had any clue of what's going to happen the next time they're at school.

* * *

Next school day

"And so, starting from this day forward, I have become the adviser for the Occult Research Club," Azazel said to all the devils in the club, as well as Sona and Tsubaki, Hiei and Koneko were there too, Hiei was all healed up from what he did the night before.

"I thought your brother agreed not to make a decision like this without asking you about it first, does this mean he went back on his part of the deal," Issei asked, he was starting to get mad, over reacting again.

"No, he didn't, I asked Sirzechs and everything, but this was a joint decision, not just one for him to make on his own, so the alliance went over his head and therefore past Rias. Now understand that Sirzechs had one condition for me, I cannot stay here unless I provide a gift to you, so as long as I'm around I will help you develop your immature sacred gears. The mysterious boosted gear with unpredictable evolution, the holy devil sword, and forbidden Balor View, I can use the research I've done to evolve them all on an individual level, understand, from now on you can call me mister Azazel, okay," Azazel offered. "Sirzechs gave me another message for the rest of you as well, he already discussed this with Rias, since the red dragon emperor needs a good skin ship to help with his power, all the current female members of the occult research club are too move in with Issei immediately."

There was silence in the room, not because they were shocked at the announcement, because they just felt a chill fill the room, it got even worse when they heard the cold yet enraged voice of Hiei fill the room, "all the female members?" Azazel was apparently oblivious to his incoming doom, since he still had his eyes closed and felt cocky, he just nodded while still having that cocky smile on. "I go where Koneko goes, and she is not under any circumstances going to move in with that pervert, I will never allow that, not unless I go with her, and if I do, then Issei dies on the first night."

"Sorry, but that's the orders, only the female members, his reasoning for Koneko is that you will be gone sooner or later anyways, she might as well get used to not having you around since when you leave we aren't sure if you can come back," Azazel admitted.

Now Rias felt something click in the back of her head, "I forgot to tell Sirzechs something, you see, when Hiei leaves, Koneko said she's going with him, and if they both can't go, then neither is going," she said and everyone else seemed to be in shock. Nobody saw that at that moment, Hiei and Koneko slipped out of the room, they felt guilty for letting Rias take a fall like this alone, but they were angry, and this was the best chance to test out that one thing they heard about, angry sex, whether or not this was the right context didn't matter to them.

"You can't be serious about this, you're willing to let Koneko go to a war-torn world that will probably kill them both just for the chance for her to be with him, are you out of your mind," Issei exclaimed.

"Normally I wouldn't disagree with your decision so openly Rias, but letting one of your servants go is bad enough, but letting two strong servants go is where I must state my opinion on the matter, it's foolish," Sona stated bluntly.

"I have to agree with them on this Rias, the red dragon emperor and both the Sitri heir have a point, to let Hiei go is normal, he doesn't belong so he needs to go home, but letting Koneko go with him is a big mistake," Azazel advised.

"Enough, this is my decision to make and mine alone, I made this because they love each other deeper then anything I've seen, you saw what Hiei did just because those magicians hurt her, what he did to Riser's queen because she hurt Koneko. Let's not forget what he does to Issei every time he's caught peeking on Koneko, or the time that Hiei directly caught him peeking on her, Asia spent all night healing him the damage was so heavy. Let me tell you this right now, he will never let any harm come to her, not while he lives and that will be a long time, they will love each other for a long time, if you separate them they will defy everything just to get back to one another. So my decision stands as the right and only decision that matters," Rias said with conviction, she knew she made the right decision, she didn't need anyone else commenting on it to tell her so.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now, and you can bet that Sirzechs isn't going to be happy about this, but Koneko will have to be exempt from partaking in this move in since that is the case, and he'll talk to you about it," Azazel declared.

"Let him, my decision is mine to make in regard to my servants, and if he has any problem with it, he can get over it, everyone can," Rias said with a glare at the people who spoke out against her decision.

Then Akeno noticed something, said couple wasn't in the room to defend themselves, where did they go, and when she checked the room, Gasper had a blush on his face and was covering his ears, where were they. "Guys, where is the couple that we're discussing about, shouldn't they be here to discuss this with us, and Gasper, what are you hearing that has you covering your ears," Akeno asked out loud.

"I'm hearing two people in the building with my vampire hearing, they're doing something and saying things they shouldn't be saying, one sounds very mad at Sirzechs, the other is really mad at someone he's calling brat," Gasper informed as everyone blinked owlishly.

"Azazel, there are some ear plugs I made for Gasper's hearing just in case, top right drawer, please hand them to him, as for the rest, forget what you just heard and we won't all be killed when Hiei comes in tomorrow," Rias ordered, everyone went about their business and didn't say a word.


	10. Underworld Reunions

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 10

Underworld reunions

"Yeah, I'd say I was surprised, I came home from work last night to find a six story palace with three basements, and I never even had a clue that Rias's father was some kind of big deal construction magnate, He transformed our home into a Tony Montana wet dream, but in a good way," Issei's father told them as they ate breakfast.

"And I can't believe we slept through the entire remodeling process too, talk about convenient, the kitchen is so big now with plenty of room to move around," Issei's mother said as she brought in some tea on a cart.

Sirzechs was unmoved by Rias, Hiei, and Koneko's testimony about Koneko not going to live with Issei, yet Hiei was unmoving in the point that Hiei was not going to let her go alone, he wanted her as far from that pervert as possible. In the end, Hiei was moving in with Issei as well, they tried to give the couple separate rooms, but that was an issue that was not given up on as well, besides, they have gotten to the point that neither could sleep without the other.

"Your parents are idiots, aren't they," Hiei asked as he set beside Koneko at the breakfast table, if he was forced to live here as well, he was going to be extra grouchy, "and the meal isn't as good either, does she even know how to cook," yep, extra grouchy.

"Shut up, it's not like you can cook anything, probably just know how to boil a human alive, do you let them simmer or do you forgo all that and just burn them to a crisp," Issei asked, still a little mad at Hiei eating humans and not telling any of them.

"First off, you know nothing about me, I could be the best cook here and you'd never know, second, eating a human depends on each demon's taste, some do boil a human alive, some kill it and let it simmer in a pot, and some roast it over a fire. I prefer to eat my humans after they've been cooked thoroughly, I'm not in the habit of eating tainted meat," Hiei informed him smugly, and he knew he was being smug about it.

"How can you stand this jerk, especially when he says things like that, boiling and roasting humans, and what's this shit about you being able to cook, stop lying," the pervert asked Koneko before commenting on Hiei's cooking skills.

"Pervert, first off, his cooking is far beyond the level of Akeno's, which is great by the way, secondly, I stand the guy because we are one in the same, we are partners through and through, in every sense of the word," Koneko said in monotone.

"Besides that, Issei, have you ever stopped to consider the fact that humans were his food source for quite some time, he grew up on them, for one hundred years he grew up eating humans, it would be like a cow calling you out on eating beef," Rias reasoned.

"The age is another thing, she's only fifteen while he's a hundred, that means that by law he is a pedophile, and he has the nerve to call me a pervert," Issei exclaimed.

"First off, one hundred to me is the same as being fourteen in the eyes of demon world, I go by demon world standards, not yours, therefore you should be quiet before I actually do kill you, like I already should have," Hiei warned the perv, who pouted and crossed his arms.

"Come on, it's time to leave for school," Akeno noted as they all got up to leave, Koneko tugged on the back of Hiei's shirt, which he still hated to wear, and he knew what she wanted, so he crouched down so she could get on his back before he sped off to school.

* * *

After school

Everyone was in the club and hanging out since they had nothing else to do, Hiei thought it would be a good idea to sharpen his sword while sitting on the window sill when he heard the start of the conversation, "you seem kind of out of it, are you okay," Gasper asked the pervert.

"All good thanks," Issei quickly said before turning to look at Kiba, "so tell me Kiba, have you got anything special planned for over the break," he asked the knight, who was reading a book at the time.

"We do, I forgot this is your first time with us Issei," Kiba said as he closed his book, it sounded like he was going to say something else before he was interrupted by the door opening.

Rias then walked in with Akeno trailing behind, as she entered she said, "it looks like everyone is here," now Rias moved to sit on the right couch with Akeno behind it beside Issei with Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko on the other couch with Kiba and Gasper behind that one. "Naturally with summer finally here, we can go on our yearly tradition and go there for the summer, we will all be heading out tomorrow morning, and it will be a long trip so bring a book or something."

"Wait, did you say all of us," Asia asked, she must be feeling the anticipation at going to hell, who would have thought someone would be excited about that.

"Masters and servants must always be together, plus I got a group rate," Rias mentioned as thought it was the obvious answer, and it was, but the group rate thing made her sound a little cheap, not that Hiei cared or anything.

"Going to the underworld while I'm still alive makes me a bit nervous, but I wouldn't feel anything if I were already dead," Asia said.

"So then, starting tomorrow morning, we're going to spend our vacation in the same hell I once tossed infidels into, for a once believer turned devil, that's irony," Xenovia said.

"I'll be going along as well," Azazel finally spoke up from in Rias's chair behind her desk, of course Hiei knew he was there form the beginning, and so did Koneko, which is why they weren't surprised when he spoke up.

"Azazel, when did you get in here," Rias asked as she stood from her position on the couch beside of Issei, she needed to keep her sensing power up if she even has any to begin with.

"Listen Gremory, if you didn't notice my presence till just now, then you've still got a lot of training left to do," Azazel told her while having his arms behind his head and leaning back in the chair.

"I'll tell Matsuda and Motohama that the occult research club is heading out of town for a secret training camp," Issei thought out loud, why would an occult research club go to a secret training camp, why would that need to be a secret anyways.

* * *

On their way to the underworld

"I never expected to go to hell on a train," Asia admitted as they were enjoying the comfort of the compartment, Kiba was reading a book, Gasper was sitting in his box in a seat, Koneko was starting to doze off leaning against Hiei as he was dozing off as well.

"This is a proper trip, and all new devils should enter it through the appropriate channels," Akeno said to the group of her, Rias, Issei, Asia, and Xenovia that were all playing cards.

Soon a voice on the loud speaker said, "we will soon be arriving at the Sitri domain terminal."

After that, Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji came into the compartment for a greeting while on their way to the underworld as well. "Good to see you Sona," Rias greeted first.

"Since you were kind enough to give us a ride on the Gremory train, I thought I'd see how you were before we got off," Sona told her friend as she approached the group.

"Fine, if not a bit anxious," came Rias's reply, it was clear that the trip wasn't going to be normal, more than likely an entire summer break filled with training, or what counts for training to devils.

"Perfectly understandable, after all this is no ordinary trip home," Sona said, and that was all was needed for Hiei to confirm that it was a training trip, he'll have to make sure that Koneko receives proper training.

"You're headed out to the underworld to train too, right bro," Saji asked the pervert, it was obvious that he didn't know about it from the blank look on his face.

"Up till now we've only been told we'll be accompanying Rias on break," Xenovia told them, and it was the truth, but the group still needed to learn when to think and observe beyond what they're told.

"Oh, well I'm about to go and work my but off so that the next time we meet up, I'll be a lot stronger than you, got me Hyoudou," Saji boasted.

"Saji it's time to go, goodbye and good luck, Rias," Sona said before her group began to leave the car, Hiei briefly wondered why the rest of the peerage didn't come with them, but to bring all those people would be too crowded anyways.

"Goodbye, see you again soon," Rias bid them farewell as the Sitri group left to do who knows what as they were let off at a station, Hiei and Koneko were dozing off some more until they were fast asleep in each other's arms, Koneko snuggling up to him and Hiei wrapping his arm around her form.

They were jolted awake from sleeping when the train made a rough stop and sent everyone else flying out of their seats, Hiei and Koneko included, they were in the floor with Koneko on top of him when they fully awoke.

"The emergency break has been activated," the announcing voice said, of course the brake has been activated you stupid idiotic voice, that is what Hiei wanted to shout, but knew how to hold his temper.

"How strange, I wonder why someone stopped the train," Akeno commented as she held onto the window in front of Issei and shoved her breasts in his face.

"Who knows, whatever happened, I'm cool with it, we could even do it again," Issei said not really caring for the reason why they stopped the train, and Hiei had a feeling about it.

"Ow, my neck, did we get into an accident," Gasper asked from within his box, Asia was beside of Issei and Akeno, oblivious to their state obviously.

The door to the compartment opened and in stepped Azazel and Rias with Rias looking a little worried about something. "A few VIP's will be gathering here soon, maybe the stop was a security precaution," Azazel suggested, "looks like we might be stuck here for a while, I'm going to go take a peak, chow," with that he left them to their own devices.

Rias released a breath after he left and said, "one of the representatives of Asgard will be joining us for a conference," she sounded a bit down, like she was hiding something, and Hiei knew it was going to cause him trouble soon.

"What's an ass guard," Issei asked and brought the opinion Hiei had of the pervert even lower than before, did he study nothing such as the other religions, the demon knew the pervert read comics so he must have heard the term in there somewhere.

"They are the forces behind Norse mythology, Asgard is the home of the Viking gods, then there is Olympus from Greek mythology, and the legendary mount Meru in Asia, it's more than just angels and devils," Kiba informed.

"Don't have to tell me twice, wasn't that guy that escaped with Vali one of them, Son Goku or something, that must mean this conference we're going to is about the Chaos Brigade," Issei deduced with his wonderful powers of deduction as Rias nodded.

Then Koneko and Hiei sensed something, but before they could voice is, the outside of the train that shown the underworld turned purple before everyone was forced to teleport to an area filled with large rocks the size of mountains.

"Forced teleportation, and the brat and blonde crow is gone as well, stay on your guard, we may be in trouble," Hiei ordered before they heard a rumbling and soon a maroon dragon came into view from behind one of the huge rocks. There was something off though, even though it was acting mad to be a ferocious beast, he had no ill intent within him, not to the group anyway, "Koneko, you sense that," he asked her.

"Yes, I sense the same thing, well, not sensing what you aren't sensing as well, everyone, we don't need to fight," Koneko called out, nobody listened and instead charged the beast with a plan.

"Fine, but we're not helping, I refuse to be manipulated in any way," Hiei stated before he rested on a rock with Koneko beside him, they acted as if they didn't have a care in the world, and at that moment, they didn't.

They watched in silence as they made a plan, the twin holy knights failed, then Akeno and Issei failed before finally they heard the voice of Azazel call out, "stop, that'll be enough," and they all looked to see him with Rias standing by his side.

"You guys are here, what the hell," Issei asked before they gathered together and it was revealed that the dragon was a devil, "this dragon is a devil, that's awesome," he commented when he was told.

"Thought I recognized you Ddraig," the dragon spoke and making his voice echo through the area filled with rocks as it did so, the power the thing had was impressive, even might be worth a challenge in the long run.

"Yes, good to see you again, Tannin," Ddraig said from the gauntlet on Issei's arm, it reminded Hiei of someone, a less nasally sounding Kuwabara, now Hiei really hated the pervert, and the dragon on his arm.

"It spoke, and apparently you know each other," Issei guessed while looking at his hand, and of course they know each other, they've been around for centuries longer than you can even imagine.

"Blaze meteor dragon, aka devil dragon Tannin, vestal to the former dragon emperor, he allowed himself to be turned into a devil for reasons I don't feel like going into now, the big guys come down to help out with your training children," Azazel introduced.

"Is it special training with a full on montage," Xenovia asked sounding really excited, really, this isn't some television show, you can't just skip the hard work or anything like that.

"I don't know what that means, but Sirzechs asked me to come help, and from what I've seen, each one of you needs a lot of work, although I don't know about those two that didn't fight, good of them to sense that I had no ill intent though," Tannin replied.

"I hope he didn't hurt you to badly, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to play a trick on you, I was against the ambush ploy from the start, but my big brother can be rather insistent," Rias told them and sounded quite worried about them.

"I can sum up why your power isn't improving, besides with a tendency for spoiling them, you act with uncertainty," Azazel stated, and it was true, she spoiled them like they were children and didn't let them do anything by themselves.

"What uncertainty," she asked back, and the answer to that was simple, she second guesses her action faster then she enacts the plan, you plan out because you need to be sure, and on the spot you act without second guessing yourself or people die.

"I wanted to gauge the kind of power you could muster when surprised, and trust me I learned plenty, this fight showed me what kind of training regimen you most needed," was his answer. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you kids stronger, I am your teacher after all," Azazel said, he was the other's teacher, but as long as Hiei and Koneko draw breath the fool will never be their teacher, not while they live.

"You know, I have lived for years beyond counting and learned that those who spoil charades are the worst, as in it was all an act, Tannin wasn't using even one thousandth of his strength," Ddraig told them as an idea how powerful the dragon was.

"I can't take you guys home all scraped up like that, so it's time for our obligatory bath," Rias announced, and why does it every time Hiei hears the words bath that he feels an annoyance overtake him.

* * *

After the bath at Gremory manner

Now Hiei knew why he didn't like the way Rias said that, the entire time Issei and Azazel were talking about breasts while Hiei was off in the water sleeping a little bit, then he felt a depressing aura come from the others and saw that all the boys were sulking and looking at their crotches, Hiei shrugged and moved on. For now though, they were standing in front of a massive manner, bigger than Gonzo Tarukane's compound when he kidnapped Yukina and the demon was able to find and rescue her before they fled the scene of the detective and the fool seemingly beat the hired help.

"Holy balls, this place is enormous," Issei exclaimed as they stood in front of the huge building, it was still overly flashy and held not a single ounce of humility in it to Hiei though.

"This is where your family lives," Asia asked more than stated, where else would the parents of the brat live, in the sewer somewhere, this was going to be more trouble than it's worth.

The door soon opened and Grayfia stepped out and bowed before saying, "welcome home my lady, we have been awaiting your return, you may follow me inside," inside was a multitude of maids and butlers all lined through the halls of the mansion. It was a bit unnerving considering that they weren't doing anything, just bowing before them, even more unnerving was the fact that not a single one was looking them in the eyes as if the group was above them.

Suddenly a little kid came before them, he was the spitting image of a Gremory prince. "Rias, Rias, you're finally home," the boy cried out to his relative as he ran into her for a hug.

"I've missed you Millicas, my you've gotten big sense the last time I saw you," Rias remarked as she held her relative.

"Everyone, this is Millicas, son to my older brother, Sirzechs," Rias introduced, and Hiei thought how it was strange how not a single person in their line had a different hair color, at least one should have the mother's hair, right.

The boy stood in front of the group and said respectfully, "my name is Millicas Gremory, it's a pleasure to meat you," this was strange for the one person in the group with any manners was a young kid, strange.

"Devilish looks and good manners, talk about prince charming," Xenovia remarked with a smile as Asia also gushed over the little boy calling him cute and the such.

"Excuse me please, won't you come in," Grayfia monotoned before the door opened and Millicas ran inside past the maid, wasn't the boy the woman's mother, devils are so strange to Hiei.

"Rias and her friends are finally here," he exclaimed as he ran inside the room and into the arms of a brown haired woman with another busty figure, Hiei chose to ignore that like he always does.

As they were walking in they heard a woman's voice saying, "my, my, such poor behavior," the comment was a little strange to Hiei when the child was being a child, but then again, rich families have different rules.

"Issei, finding a carpet that matched the drapes was a pain, please try not to drool on it while staring at my mother," Rias requested, and that explains it, the grandmother was spoiling the little boy which is why she was ignored, now Hiei put the pieces together.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, it's ben far too long lady Venelana," Akeno said before the peerage bowed as a sign of respect, except for Hiei who looked as impassive as always, and he was impassive.

"You sound so different Akeno, I'm so delighted to meet all your new friends, I'm Rias's mom, Venelana Gremory," lady Gremory introduced. "Excuse me, but are you Issei Hyoudou," she asked, and he nodded in confirmation with a questioning look, "I take it upon myself to look into my daughter's suiters, a mother worries you know."

"Oh crap, you know to be honest I don't know if I made the first best impression with your husband, or really anyone else I've ever met," Issei said nervously on the verge of freaking out.

"You're perfectly fine dear, besides, my husband didn't do too well himself, he should have picked the boy Rias liked as her fiancé to begin with, I believe it's time we all set down for dinner, Rias, would you show everyone the way," Venelana requested.

"Welcome everyone, while you are here, please think of this as your home away from home," Zeoticus Gremory said before they all began to eat the meals in front of them at the dinner table, they ate elegantly aside from Issei who didn't know how to eat in a dignified manner, "I've been meaning to ask you Issei, how are your parents doing."

"They're great, they said thanks for the new house, I think they're trying to break in all the new rooms while I'm here," Issei mentioned, too much information pervert, too much information.

"I'm happy they're enjoying it, however the castle I proposed originally would have been much nicer," Zeoticus casually mentions as if money wasn't an issue at all, it couldn't have been with a home like this.

"Father I explained this, you cannot force our culture on to others," Rias explained, it was the proper response, forcing a culture to adapt to a new one that was basically invading them was wrong, Hiei didn't care, but still knew it was wrong.

"And I respect that, but they really could have used those fifty maids," Zeoticus stated and here goes Issei's perverted side showing up again, "but Rias said no and thus my daughter put her foot down yet again, just like with her servant decision."

"Don't even go there, I made the right call, I want to hear no more of something that does not concern either of you," Rias said with a glare at the jab about her call on letting two servants go to another world, one being a powerful demon, the other a Nekomata.

Later that night as everyone else was in bed, so was Hiei and Koneko, they weren't doing anything though, they were just laying in bed while talking, "all this debate that is going on over if Rias made the right call or not is getting on my nerves," Koneko mentioned.

"I know, it's getting on mine as well, but let's not think about that, let's think about our training, and I do mean our training, the rest are hopeless when it comes to actual training, they just goof off," Hiei suggested.

"Hehehe, can you really blame them, or compare them to you when you've had years to make the perfect training regimen to get stronger while they've hardly ever had to work on anything like this in their life," she asked as she looked up at him from laying with her head on his shoulder.

"Not really, but that doesn't mean I still won't, they should be more like you, strong willed and stoic with a monotone voice that I love to hear, at least then it would get quiet around here," he commented as pulled her form in closer.

"What do you mean quiet, we usually spend our time together making all kinds of noise," Koneko mentioned as she smiled at him with a blush dusting her cheeks, not a big and heavy blush, but a light blush that made her look all the cuter to him.

"True, but ours is out of love, theirs is just because they don't know when to keep their mouth shut," Hiei stated before picking her up and putting her on his lap as he himself set up against the headboard of the bed.

"You truly are a pervert yourself sometimes, don't you ever get tired of sex, not that I'm complaining about it mind you, but I thought you only thought about battle and bloodshed," she teased as she stared him down as she was sitting on his lap.

"Who said anything about having sex tonight," he said before leaning into her cat ears to whisper in them, "I'm gearing up to start on training early," he said right before taking his legs and wrapping his ankles around her throat and throwing her off and land at the foot of the bed on the floor.

"I hate it when you do that, I know it keeps me on my toes, but still," Koneko said before she blocked a fist from Hiei, "and we always have sex after each spar, you know that," she said as she sent some kicks that he blocked before countering with some of his own kicks.

"Not on this trip, the entire time we're on this training trip we won't be having sex even once, I need you to keep your mind on getting stronger before we ever go to demon world," Hiei said before they started exchanging blows with one another in a blind fury of punches and kicks.

"Fine," she said with a grin before they jumped back in to train some more, mainly because that was easier then sleeping together without feeling the other up, they train hard before bed and they'll be to tired to do anything, that's what they thought at least.

* * *

The next morning

They were all gathered behind Gremory mansion with Azazel in front of them, and they were waiting for something to happen, "alright, looks like everyone's here, let's cut to the chase, I've got a twenty day human world regiment that's going to whip you into shape," Azazel said.

"We seriously have to train for that long," Issei complained, he had no right to, he get's to just do light play with a dragon, same with the rest, they'll just work a little while calling it training when the only actual training will be done by Hiei and Koneko.

"That's right Issei, and you get to go first," he said back before Tannin showed up in all his dragon glory, "this is going to be your personal trainer for the next three weeks."

"This will be my first time training someone who wields Ddraig," Tannin mentioned and sounding quite proud of himself from getting to train someone who holds Ddraig, even if he is a pervert.

"Your primary concern is to pull out your balance breaker, and if you survive, that's a bonus," Azazel said casually before Tannin reached out a claw grabbed Issei's collar with it before lifting him up. "Hiei, you're going with them too, I know you want to go off and train with you girlfriend and all, but we need to focus here, so get on the dragon and don't say what I know you're going to say," Azazel said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

If he had bothered to look at where Hiei was at he'd know that Hiei got on the dragon before Issei was picked up by him, Hiei wasn't a simpleton, he knew this was the best training method and so did Koneko. "See you when I get back, I'll be sure to leave the corps of the pervert in good enough condition for you to identify the body," Hiei called down to them and not really meaning it as a joke, he was going to be teaching the boy as well, just not be as nice as Tannin.

"Bye, make sure to kill him in a very painful way, and come back stronger than ever before," Koneko yelled up to him, she didn't mean it as a joke either, she knew that whatever the fallen angel had to say to her was something she already did. It was, something about not paying cat and mouse with her identity, she already accepted who she was and knew what that meant, she needed to find Kuroka and see if she could teach her senjutsu, she had to learn her power is all.

Hiei's training was like he expected, Tannin wanted to start out light, but was soon taught that you don't hold back when facing off against Hiei, the battles that raged between them often ended with Tannin barely able to win. Eventually Hiei managed to win most of their bouts, fighting against the dragon on equal footing before he made his way to defeat the dragon more than lose to him, it didn't hurt his pride to admit that he lost to him either, he considered it an honor to fight against a dragon.

So, the training time frame was over in time for the conference, a large gathering with all kinds of devils, fallen angels, and angels to help welcome in the visitors from Asgard, and then welcome them in as members of the alliance. When it was time for the peerage to reunite though, the first words that were spoken were from Issei, "Rias, I missed you so much, you were all I could think about while I was getting knocked around by that dragon, each night I longed for your soft body pillows as I laid my head down on a log hard log."

Issei began to hug Rias like a child hugging his mother, "I'm very proud of you, you've grown so strong since you've been away," she said as she hugged him back like a mother would her child.

"Yeah, it's all well and good he's got more endurance, unfortunately he never manifested his balance break, Hiei though, he eventually got to be on par with Tannin and go on to beat him more often than losing," Azazel informed.

"Yeah, I suck, but that guy was a monster, he went against Tannin in his plain form and eventually beat him, I'd hate to think what he could do if he went green on a guy," Issei said with a shiver.

"Don't worry kid, we'll find a good way to ease your performance anxiety, but first where are Hiei and Koneko anyways," Azazel commented before he asked that question, that got everyone to blush a little as Akeno came into the room.

"I made sure the two were put to bed, and you're right Rias, he does look cute when he's asleep with his arms around her so protectively," Akeno said as she came deeper into the room.

"What am I missing here, I feel like I've just missed something big here," Azazel said as he looked at them all while blinking owlishly a bit.

"We think they got here earlier than any of us knew, and when we came into the room, well, we found them under a blanket close to where you are sitting wrapped up in each other's arms, naked, with a certain smell around them," Rias admitted with an uneasy smile. Azazel took that moment to raise from his chair and calmly walk out without saying another word, he must have been a little creeped out at people coming in and doing it so close to where he was sitting.

* * *

At the reception

"I've never seen this many satan class devils, at least, not in one place anyway," Kiba commented while looking at all four satans, everyone was in their school attire other than Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Hiei. Hiei was able to get his hands on the right clothing to make a perfect replica of what he wore during the first day of the dark tournament, this was a formal event and he wanted to look his best for who was with him and how she looked. Koneko decided now was the time to wear what she looked like in the sculpture that he made of her, she wore a black scale style backless dress with a slit in the legs and covered her entire torso that was tied at the neck, with an athame knife strapped to each leg. She studied on using them in her training, knowing she wouldn't always be able to use her strength or Senjutsu to get out of situation, but a skill with a knife could be used in any situation, plus knowing that her love liked seeing her like this helped as well.

"It is pretty incredible," Xenovia admitted, it wasn't every day you got to see four satan class devils, or be able to be a part of the peerage that beat a dragon on par with them.

"Just be careful not to offend anyone tonight, especially you Issei," Rias ordered while in her red dress, it was almost backless with a tiny strap across under her arms, she had her hair in a pony tail. Akeno wore a black kimono and was smiling at her father who was across the hall, she was glad he was able to train her apparently, and Hiei just recently learned that he attended open house for her, glad beyond measure to see his little girl.

"It's good to see you again Rias," Sona said as her, Tsubaki, and Saji were walking up, looks like the gang from Kuoh academy was all here.

"Same to you Sona, welcome, how is your training camp going," Rias asked politely, seeing if she could get any idea of how their strength was now that they trained a bit.

"Alright," came Sona's short reply to the rather obvious play to get information, they were nice to one another, but also manipulative, same as always.

"How's it hanging Hyoudou, you getting on or getting off," Saji asked as he tapped Issei on the chest and made the obvious joke.

"Can't I do both, so did training kick your ass," Issei replied before asking that question as if the pawn was as weak as he was when not powered by perverted thoughts.

"No way dude, you, me, and that demon may have had the same teacher, but I at least helped take him to school, even if I didn't beat him like the other guy did," Saji replied in a boasting manner.

"Yes, you helped, you helped just as much as the pervert was cowering in fear at the sight of our battle, you helped get in the way and almost made us lose that one time we tried to team up on him," Hiei corrected from the side.

"I hate you so much you three eyed freak," both Issei and Saji screamed at said demon who turned to look away from them and ignored their outburst, "don't ignore us," obviously it just added more fuel to the flame.

"Come, we are going to wait with the rest of the young devils, it shouldn't be that long of a wait though," Rias called over to them before making their way to said waiting room through walking down a large corridor.

"We're almost to the waiting room now, let's we won't be in there long," Sona said to the group as they walked the path with all of the group following.

"A bunch of young hormonal devils stuffed into one room together, we'll be lucky if we get out alive," Rias commented from beside of Sona on her right.

"True," Sona said before the door to said room was blasted off of it's hinges and left with smoke filling the place, obviously the young devils are ready for a fight, wonderful.

Inside they could hear a female young devil with glasses and looking like another brat to Hiei saying, "if you've got a death wish I'm happy to fill it Zephyrdor."

Said male stood proudly with blue hair and some attire that screamed he wasn't good enough for anything so he tries to stand out in other ways the best he can and said, "filling is my job, like I said before, if you want a virgin purging, I'd volunteer."

"What's their deal," Xenovia asked as she and the others watched the scene, although their deal was obvious, this Zephyrdor insulted the woman and she retaliated in some way that caused the door to blast off its hinges.

Rias sighed as she stepped forward and said, "right on queue," of course this would happen, did the leaders even know what it's like to be young, obviously they must have forgotten.

Just then a male in black and white that looked strong stood by the group and said, "at least we've come to expect this sort of thing after all these years," and Hiei and Issei instantly recognized him, he was someone who insulted Issei during training.

"Hello Sairaorg," Rias greeted to the man clad in black and white, the man gave a subtle nod to Hiei in acknowledgment and said demon nodded back, they held little respect for one another, this was common among strong characters.

"I'll give a warmer welcome later," Sairaorg said before heading off to apparently stop the fight. "That's enough don't dishonor the Agares family by humoring him princess, we all know he's the Glasya-Labolas problem child."

"Screw you jackass, nobody talks about me like that," Zephyrdor exclaimed as he looked at the man, he was gearing up for an attack already and was going to lose horribly.

"I know it's strict, but that's your only warning, if you want to push it I'd be more than happy to show you the door," Sairaorg said as he cracked his knuckles.

Seekvaira backed down but Zephyrdor didn't because he cocked back his fist and said, "I'm not afraid of Bael trash," he was knocked instantly out and into a wall by said man with one direct hit.

The hit was enough for Asia to momentarily lose her balance from the shockwave, only to be caught by a stranger. "Don't worry, you're alright," the stranger said with a kind smile, but Hiei and Koneko could sense ill will coming from him.

Everyone else though was still focused on the display of power bulled off by Sairaorg. "A fine showing by the next Bael family head, no shock though, he is my cousin after all," Rias said in earshot of Hiei, "Sairaorg is also ranked number one among young devils."

"You," a voice sounded out behind the group, they all turned around and found Ravel Phenex in a wheel chair behind them, her face was locked in a fit of rage directed towards Hiei though, "you dare show your face even after everything you've done."

"Yes, and if you want your revenge you will need years more of training before you can hope to reach me," Hiei stated with an evil smirk as she stared him down, if she wanted revenge, he knew she couldn't take it.

"I didn't come for revenge, for now, just stay out of my way you monster, you murderer, and you inferior low-ranking devil with the brain of a homeless junkie," Ravel insulted over and over again.

"Hn, like I care," he said before he felt something similar to what Koneko feels like and apparently, she felt it too, he walked over to Rias, "it's time for me and Koneko to go, don't get killed while I'm gone, it'll be troublesome if we come back and she finds out you're dead."

"We'll be fine, go get her sister back," Rias said before he nodded and left with Koneko without anyone following them, Koneko jumped on Hiei's back so they could get them there quicker.

* * *

Middle of the forest

When they arrived, they heard a voice say, "well, it's certainly been a hot minute, hello Shirone, and who's your friend that you've brought with you," Kuroka asked her sister from up in a tree in the middle of a clearing.

"This is Hiei Jaganshi, he's the love of my life, Hiei, this is my sister Kuroka, SS-class devil who killed her former master to protect me from being used and abused before leaving me behind while she ran with her tails between her legs," Koneko introduced.

"So, you know part of the story, should have known, you were always so clever, but you have it wrong sweaty, I never left you behind and ran, I used my power to help guide some people into leading you to the Gremory's, I knew they'd take care of you. Must have helped because you have grown stronger, I only sent a fraction of my chi out and yet you still came running, I'm glad you could still feel our sisterly bond," Kuroka called down before jumping down from the tree.

She was immediately tackled to the ground by her sister and pinned down by her, but there was no ill will coming from her so Kuroka let it happen, "I want to know, did you or did you not stay away because you thought it was best to remain apart for safety reasons?"

"You've been given some insight to the life of a criminal haven't you, I'm not sure if I should let you stay with a guy like that or not, given his criminal record and all," Kuroka teased but didn't answer the question directly until she saw the tears start to form in her sister's eyes. She let out a sigh before answering, "it's true, since you were still being watched at the time, I couldn't really come see you to see if I could help make amends with you or not, contact with me could have meant your death."

"It was probably a good thing you didn't, I was quite angry with you for running away and leaving me behind, it wasn't until I met up with Hiei that I gained some insight into why you haven't contacted me for so long," Koneko said before hugging her sister while still on the ground, Kuroka instantly wrapped her arms around her sister as well, "what is it you're here for now though, can't just be a sister's reunion."

"I thought you'd see through me," the elder sister said as she sat up with Koneko hopping off and sitting beside her while leaning against the tree, Kuroka leaning against it as well. Hiei moved to lean against the tree beside of Koneko when Kuroka began speaking again, "I was going to come here and put on this act because I thought you hated me and was going to take you by force so I could teach you Senjutsu and how not to be afraid of it."

"I'm already not afraid of it, it's a part of who I am and will forever be a part of who I am, being afraid of it would be like being afraid of using my rook strength, Hiei helped me see that," Koneko said as she looked to said demon with a smile as she showed her ears and tail.

"Well, now that you know the truth, do you and your little boyfriend want to come with me, you can learn Senjutsu from a master like me," Kuroka offered, even willing to take Hiei with them since it was clear that she loves him deeply.

"Sure, why don't I go pack my things at the Gremory mansion, then we can all head out," Koneko suggested with a smile, her sister was smiling as well and looked overjoyed that her sister was excepting the offer. That came crashing down when she felt a fist connect with the top of her skull before she heard the younger girl say, "yeah right, listen Kuroka, I love you and I will always love you, but I can't leave the Gremory family just like that, and I have a better idea anyways."

"What's this idea of yours, you know I'm still a SS-class criminal that killed an entire pursuit force, and did you have to hit me so hard," Kuroka asked as she rubbed her head, it's no fun to get hit when you're not expecting it.

"I'll explain this one, we recently got Sirzechs in our pockets, Rias is able to ask for any person she deems worthy to be pardoned for any crimes they have committed, this is a one-time deal and she's been saving it for you," Hiei answered while looking at the two.

"Wait, I won't be on the run anymore, I can teach you without looking over my shoulder, wonderful, what are we going to do about the group I'm with though, they don't kindly to leaving the group," Kuroka informed them.

"You got that right kitty cat," the voice of Bikou came in as he came out from behind a tree, "but I'm not about to break up a sisterly bond such as this one, I'll just tell Ophis that you're spying on them for us, that should be fine, chow," he left on a cloud after that.

"That takes care of that, now onto other matters, why don't I smell your virginity anymore," Kuroka suddenly asked as she took a few sniffs and gained a serious tone to her voice, Koneko and Hiei visibly stiffened, he knew an older sibling's wrath was not needed here.

"I told you he was the love of my life, what do you think that means," Koneko asked and he could see the older sister's eyes fixated on him in a very dangerous way, he actually gulped, he knew he could take her, but not if Koneko ordered him not to fight her.

"So, you fell in love with a demon from another dimension, with a situation that is almost like ours, even has a sister over there that is worried sick, and yet you're here screwing around," Kuroka clarified for them, but something caught both of their attention.

"How did you know he had a situation like ours, or that he has a sister, or that she's worried sick about him," Koneko asked calmly, she didn't ask how she knew he was from a different dimension because everyone knew at this point.

Kuroka realized her mistake and let out a sigh before explaining, "a few weeks ago I felt a disturbance in nature, I was sent to check it out and found a strange energy like I've never felt before, it almost felt holy in nature though. I was able to use Senjutsu to make a pathway to that other world, only a window to communicate with whoever was over there though, found a girl with red eyes and mint green hair in a kimono that covered her whole form. We got to talking and found out her name was Yukina and she had lost her brother through a portal made by some spirit defense force guys that wanted to send him away and actually lead demon world into war. She told me her situation and I found it to be the inverse of mine, led me to believe there was hope for us if we found each other Shirone, anyways, I told her that I would try to find her brother and all that. I was even able to make it to where she could send an inanimate object through the hole I made so I could contact her anywhere I needed to, she sent through a compact mirror and with a few tweaks, we can communicate." She took out a compact mirror from within her cleavage and tossed it to him and he looked at it in stunned silence and heard her continue talking, "I wouldn't tell her that you've been busy with a girl right now, she looked worse and worse every time we talked."

Hiei opened it up and poured his demon energy into it and it started up with a light fizzle before an image of the ferry girl came into view, it looked like she was inside of Genkai's temple, and it was late at night. He could tell because the thing was open and on a stand at the end of the room, it was a wide shot and the woman was talking with the old woman in the front room, Yukina was coming into view and carrying a tray of tea for the two. He decided to watch and listen in on what they were talking about, it started with the ferry girl, Botan if he remembered correctly, say, "any word from that one woman about where Hiei is yet, it's already been a few weeks since you met her, any leads at all?"

"One possible one, there's a rumor going around the underworld about a short devil with red eyes and spiky black hair that wields the power of a black dragon and killed a large group of magicians during peace talks between three great powers," Yukina informed them. She did look bad, she wasn't vain enough to care what others thought of her, but Hiei knew that she still took pride in her appearance, now her hair was in a mess and her skin was paler than he had ever seen it, she also had bags under her eyes, which still had hope in.

"I wonder what's happened to him over there, or when he'll return, the peace in demon world is about to come to an end if Mukuro doesn't get her way, I fear a war that breaks out to living world will come to pass," Genkai said as she drank some tea.

"I don't know, if she does start going on a killing spree, Hiei might be the only one to stop her, well, aside from Yusuke and Kurama, but they still might not be enough from what I heard," Botan guessed.

"The detective and the fox can beat him with more training," the voice of Hiei broke through the sitting area, they all tensed up and turned to said mirror like they'd seen a ghost before Yukina sprinted over to the device to pick it up.

"I'm so glad you're alright brother, I can't believe Kuroka found you, she really did keep her word," Yukina said in such a happy tone that Hiei had to keep himself from smiling to keep his straight face.

"How did you find out, did the ferry girl tell you or was it the detective, if I get there and find out they have I will enact every ounce of torture on you that I've threatened you with," Hiei said in a very threatening way.

"Actually, I won the pool sadistic bastard," Genkai grounded out and Hiei knew what that meant, he found out that there was a pool on who would tell his sister, Kurama bet Hiei, Hiei and Yusuke bet Botan, Botan bet Yusuke, and Genkai bet that Yukina already knew.

"You mean you knew all this time that I was your brother, how and why didn't you ever say anything," he almost yelled out if he didn't know how to keep his emotions in check.

"I told you she already knew, why are you so surprised," Koneko asked from next to him, and the others heard that voice, and none of them recognized to whom it belonged.

"Who was that, I know what Kuroka sounds like, and that wasn't it, did she also finally confront her sister as well," Yukina asked, little different from what happened, but either way.

"Actually, I have news, your brother here actually found my sister before I did and have been having sexy fun while stuck around a bunch of sexy and beautiful girls, all the while we've been worried sick about them," Kuroka voiced in her teasing tone of voice.

"What you mean while we've been running around and trying to find a way to bring you back, you've been running around with a bunch of girls doing all kinds of stuff doing god knows what to them," Botan roared to him while he remained as impassive as always.

"First off, it wasn't with a bunch of girls, I've only ever loved one woman and she's right here, the one with white hair," Hiei said as he turned to mirror to show Koneko sitting against the tree while watching all this go down between them, she gave a small wave. "Second, I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else, especially when I'll be coming home as soon as a supposed genius devil over here figures out a way to send us over, and by us I mean me, Koneko, and Kuroka if she wants to."

"That's wonderful news brother, when's the wedding," Yukina asked in a bit of a teasing manner, even with her less than presentable appearance, it seems Kuroka's influence on her has been growing more than Hiei would like.

"I'll tell you later, for now know that a devil by the name of Ajuka Beelzebub is researching a way for us to come back to that plane of existence, we'll be in touch when we have more news," Hiei said before he hung up and turned to the two sisters who were looking at him funny.

"You already have a wedding date planned, when were you going to tell me," Kuroka asked in a yell that told them that she didn't like being out of the loop, or she didn't approve, they chose to go with the first option.

"We aren't planning a wedding yet, not even engaged, he said that back to her in what I assume was a joke, because he wouldn't propose to me like that, right," Koneko turned to him and did a small glare, he silently nodded so that she would stop the glare.

"Good, because I would have been mad if my sister was getting married before I could have the big sister talk with him, oh and we should get back to that party and see what damage Loki has done since you've been gone," Kuroka casually mentions.

"You mean while we've been talking, I've missed the chance to fight a god, this better not come back to bight me in the ass," Hiei hissed as he began walking the path back to the reception before he felt a tug on his sleeve and found Koneko looking at him expectantly. He sighted with a smile before crouching down and letting her get on his back so she could ride on him, this got Kuroka to have an idea and tried to jump into Hiei's arms for him to carry her bridal style, but he was too quick and moved to the side. He smirked when she turned back and pouted that she didn't get a ride, he began to run and leave her in the dust, but she just teleported to the entrance before he got there, and that is when some more trouble started.


	11. Loki

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 11

Loki

Hiei, Koneko, and Kuroka were all taking the elevator up to the top floor where the reception was being held, and when they got there, everything was in a mess with chairs and tables knocked over and quite a few curtains ripped and rubble everywhere. "Looks like this was quite the party, sorry I missed it," Kuroka commented as they were approaching the center of the hall, and before they could take a step further, a lot of devils were all around them in a matter of moments on guard and ready to strike.

"Is there a reason that you've brought a SS-class criminal to the place we just had an attack from Loki, Hiei, or is her coming to us willingly a sign of her surrender," Sirzechs asked from the stage while looking down on them with judgment in his eyes.

"Oh brother," Rias called in a singsong voice as she strutted over to him, "you told me that no matter what the person was that I wanted pardoned, they would be pardoned, and guess who just got here for her pardoning," she was wearing a shit eating grin.

"You expect me to pardon her for all she's done, wasn't she the one who hurt Koneko the most when she killed her master and ran off without her," he asked back, they all knew he was going to lose the argument, but it was fun to watch him try though.

"She became a criminal, what was she supposed to do, take a young child with her on the run and turn her into a criminal who didn't know a thing other than how to survive, or leave her with people like us who taught her many things," Rias asked back. "On top of that, the master they had was using Kuroka for her power and was going to misuse and abuse Koneko into the same thing, what do you think would happen when he pushed Kuroka enough, he would have been killed like he was, that what."

"I see your point, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to pardon her without having some kind of insurance that this isn't just a ploy, and I also want her to be watched at all times, I don't care who as long as they can contain her," Sirzechs grounded out.

"Like I would do anything to risk losing my sister's trust, I just got it back and I'm not about to do anything to jeopardize losing it, now let's go, I feel like taking a cat nap," Kuroka said as she turned to leave, the others turned and left with her, including Rias.

Rias had to rush a little bit to catch up, but when she did she started to talk while they walked, "it's good to meet you Kuroka, I'm Koneko's current master, Rias Gremory, but you already knew that since you manipulated things to end up that way, didn't you?"

"I did, the way Gremory's treat their servants are legendary, during my time away I heard all kinds of complaining related to it, servants complaining that their masters aren't like the Gremories, and masters complaining about how you treat your servants. Anyways, I knew that Shirone would be safe with you, so I swayed some people with Senjutsu to drive her to Sirzechs and as predicted he gave her to you, thank you for looking after her and being a good master," Kuroka complimented as they rode the elevator down.

"You know that we'll more than likely be the ones to go and fight Loki because of some political bureaucracy, right," Hiei guessed as they rode the elevator with his hands in his pockets and Koneko hanging onto his right arm, Kuroka being next in the lineup, and then Rias after.

"I know, which is why I'm going to volunteer us to go instead of them telling us to go, that way you get a good fight, Loki gets distracted long enough for the leaders to pull off something big, and we get to cut loose," Rias stated as they arrived at the lobby where a car was waiting to take them to Gremory mansion.

* * *

That morning

When they got there, they all went to a room where Azazel set there in waiting before standing up and saying, "Odin's going to head back north to retrieve Mjolnir, he says we're going to need it in the coming fight. While it's great that Ajuka teleported Loki out of our hair, he'll only be restrained for about a day and you can bet he's going to be pissed when he gets back here and when that happens, we aren't going to have any choice but to fight him head on, won't be easy either," he in a relaxed position.

"Because if the devil king class members decide to fight Loki out right, it would result in another large-scale war which wouldn't be good for anybody and be far too risky," she surmised while the rest of the peerage looked on and waited for her decision.

"Plus, it would play into Loki's hand, he wants to bring about ragnarok, and the Chaos Brigade wants pandemonium. A war like that would further all of their goals, it would be the beginning of the end kiddos, nothing would survive," Azazel told them.

"If Loki gets out before Mjolnir arrives we're screwed, unless we can hold him off long enough for Mjolnir to arrive, so what are we waiting for Rias, lets go talk to your brother," Akeno said with a smile, of course she knew what her king was thinking.

* * *

Meeting room

Sirzechs had sadness in his eyes as he turned to Rias after hearing her plan and asked in confirmation, "you want to act as a diversion for Loki?"

"I hope you understand that I can only teleport about ten people at once, that's not much, and even with some rest I will only be able to send one or two later, you won't have reinforcements," Ajuka informed.

Serafall giggled and said, "that's sweet, but don't think you're the only volunteer," before the door directly behind her opened and revealed Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji ready for battle. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen," Serafall then turned to Sirzechs, "then again, this mess with Loki is kind of our fault to begin with, so our little sister's getting assigned clean up duty shouldn't get much objection, and won't look like we're playing favorites either."

"It's not like there is time to object anyway, that said there are two people we have already decided on," Azazel told them.

"Yes, the first one," Michael said before everyone felt Irina's presence as if she was the one to help them, "I have no doubt that she will be an asset to you in this endeavor," she felt a little off to Hiei though, like she wasn't the same Irina anymore.

"I will be in attendance as well, for Asgard," Rossweisse stated, she was a woman with silver hair and dressed in a business suit, it was pale blue with a light purple tie and a pale purple ribbon in her hair.

"Since we are all in agreement, prepare yourselves to depart shortly, buy as much time as you possibly can," Sirzechs ordered the group, they knew he didn't want to send his sister to face a god, but this was their best option, and everyone knew it.

Soon, everyone was outside and standing in a glowing circle, the only ones that weren't were Gasper, Asia, the leaders, Grayfia, and Kuroka, all they were waiting on was Rossweisse before they would be good to go and fight against Loki. "I'm sorry I can't bring you with us, but it's just too dangerous, you'll be safer here with the defense force," Rias told her bishop and rook as those going were in the circle, minus Rossweisse.

Hiei and Koneko just watched, they stood close to each other, as they were talking to Kuroka, "be careful and keep each other safe, I don't know why they aren't letting me go with you since I could have been a lot of help, but whatever," Kuroka complained.

"Sorry you can't come, but Sirzechs doesn't trust you enough yet, he will, just give him time and wait for us to come back," Koneko said before giving her sister a hug and stepping back inside the circle and began talking to each other while waiting for transport. "You really don't want me here, do you," she asked him as they watched the various people begin to talk as they waited on Rossweisse to finally come and let them leave.

"No, if I could help it and knew the devils that are here wouldn't try anything either, I would certainly throw you out of this circle before I ever let you go into what could be certain death," Hiei stated as they watched Rossweisse finally arrive and the two pawns perv out on her.

"I know that you're protective of me, and that you know I'm protective of you as well, but know that I will not be left out of this fight, you'll have to break every bone in my body before I let you leave me for any reason," Koneko said to him.

"Very well, just know that I want you to stay close to the brat and the crow, when we face Loki I'll be taking the full force of his attacks while the rest of you are only for support," he said as Grayfia handed over the Phenex tears since they won't have a bishop.

"Fine, but you better not die out there, if you do then I don't care in what way, I'll bring you back just so I can kill you again for dying," she said back as everyone got fully into the circle and it was finally ready to depart, they disappeared in the green glowing circle the next moment.

* * *

Loki's seal

The area around them was filled with rocks with sharp edges and the sky dark with all kinds of different dark shaded clouds in it, but the one thing that stood out was the rainbow-colored pyramid that glowed, it was the one thing holding Loki. The aura around them was all creepy, which led to Saji commenting, "I don't know about you all, but I'm not digging this, we just finished training and now we have to fight a god, that's nuts, but still I'm fighting for Sona here and there is no way I'm letting her down."

"Be quiet, it doesn't matter the reason we are here, each of our resolve is different, it doesn't matter what it is, but when Loki comes out of that pyramid, you are to stay back, I will be the only one fighting today," Hiei said in a no nonsense attitude. That was his usual attitude, but this was more business then the others had ever seen him, what's more is that they couldn't disagree with him, he was the only one out of all of them that stood even a chance against Loki, not even two kings combined could stand up against him.

The pyramid at that time started to shake before starting to levitate from off the ground and revealed a diamond shape instead of pyramid before glowing to reach a blinding light before is shattered into pieces. It revealed Loki to just float there as if nothing was wrong, except for the small scowl on his face, "well that was annoying, not to mention rude," Loki stated calmly, but his eyes shown with great irritation as he floated with his arms behind his back.

"Hear me Loki, attacking the all father is unforgivable, if you have a problem you should file your complaint through the proper channels," shouted Rossweisse, seriously, the proper channels, was every pantheon business oriented like Asgard was.

"And who will unforgive me, you, please, talented though you may be you cannot challenge a god," he said as he looked down at them, he was obviously to arrogant to think that someone could challenge him, what foolishness.

"You were always such a spoiled brat," she muttered, but the others were close enough to hear her, Hiei chose at this time to remove his cloak and shirt, they asked why he keeps doing that, he said it was none of their concern.

"What a shame, I was hoping for so much better in the opening act of ragnarok," Loki said before his magic increased the tiniest bit, this led Hiei to instantly make his move before he could summon anything to help him, and only a blur is how Hiei appeared in front of Loki. The god of mischief had no time to respond before he felt a fist connect with his jaw before he could summon any one of his beasts to assist him in dealing with these children, but the fist did little to him, just didn't give him an opening to summon anything. The next thing that happened was Loki bringing up his knee for an attack to Hiei's midsection, he dodged and did a roundhouse kick aimed for the side of Loki's head, said god ducked and sent a right jab to the demon's head that connected with his nose. One little hit won't stop Hiei though, he used the impact to bring up his foot and high kick the god's chin before using that opposing force to flip and bring his heal on the top of Loki's head, but the god blocked it with his left arm while sending a right hook to Hiei's crown.

It was then that gravity took hold and sent Hiei to the ground from the force of the impact and creating a small dust cloud around him, he could be seen a moment later in the dust cloud standing up and demonstrating his resiliency and toughness during a fight. "Tougher than what I thought, guess it's time to reveal some new tricks to the trickster god," Hiei muttered to himself before his hands burst into flames, he put them together before a roaring flame was sent to Loki who brought up a magical shield to defend himself with. Then came a volley of all sorts of glowing purple magical projectiles, so now it was time for Hiei to put up a shield to defend himself with, he did this by focusing his energy to create an actual wall of fire to make sure the attacks didn't hit. The fire wasn't normal fire either, he'd learned to condense the molecules in his fire to make it a solid wall instead of how fire usually was, he could do that or make it extremely hot to the point of melting most attacks, but he preferred to test his control with the dense fire. As soon as the volley was done, Hiei broke the wall of fire before spinning on the spot really fast on one leg, when it was done, his leg was glowing a bright flame, he took a running start before he jumped towards Loki and called out, "premiere hachis." Hiei then proceeded to repeatedly send a volley of kicks aimed for the god's midsection, and caused Loki to go on the defensive, but in a bad way as he had to float down to avoid the strikes, but why was that bad, Hiei didn't have to waste energy staying in the air.

The demon dropped to the ground and sent a crescent shaped wave of fire coated with both the mortal flame and the darkness flame to Loki who had to block it with a magic circle before he got hit by another crescent shaped wave of fire from the back. Loki looked behind him and saw that Hiei was behind him, he must have moved as soon as he sent that one wave, so obviously this pissed Loki off that a lower-class creature dared to strike at him. As retaliation, Loki sent his own wave of magic and made sure to corner Hiei with a full ring of electrical energy that got smaller the closer it enclosed on Hiei until finally, the ring was on him and he could do nothing but grunt as the electricity ran through his being. Hiei was nothing if not determined though, for after the attack had subsided, he sent a full blaze of fire attacks for the god and swiftly used his speed to keep the god on his toes with the attacks at all angles. This forced Loki to have a continuous shield up to block the incoming flames as to not get burned too badly from them, but the god of mischief always has something up his sleeve, so when he felt the fire let up the tiniest bit, he enacted his plan. A glowing magic circle appeared around both of them in an instant with Loki at the center and Hiei at the edge, and then the god sent a current of electrical energy out from the middle and caught the demon in an electrical current that brought him to his knees.

Now Hiei was mad, it was time to unveil his black flames to this god, so he backed up and removed his bandage that covered his jagan and unwrapped his right arm while moving all around Loki at random spots to avoid getting hit again. When it was done, he was in a perfect spot to unleash the dragon, a few meters in front of Loki with Rias and the others way off to his left, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," he called out and shot forth his dragon and aimed for the god. Loki on the other hand stood firm and poured his magic into his body to make it durable enough to do what he intended to do, the god had heard rumor about this devil and knew what needed to be done to but an end to him for good. Loki used his magically enhanced god body to actually grab the dragon by its fanged teeth and held on for dear life as it sent him rocketing into the sky it was so strong, that it was still burning him greatly and causing him immense pain. The god pushed on though, even as it felt like his body was being torn to shreds by the beast, Loki poured his own magic into the dragon as best he could before using what magic he had left to turn the beast on its owner. With a mighty roar, the god of mischief did what the rest of the group had never seen be done before, he actually managed to turn the dragon back to Hiei, but they knew something the god didn't, the dragon absorption technique that the demon could use.

Hiei knew better though, the dragon was still connected to him, so he knew that Loki put magic into the dragon so that he couldn't absorb it, and the demon knew it too, so that technique was out of the question. The only option that Hiei could see was one he just thought up on the spot, he took his sword from its sheath and began to poor the darkness flame in it while he spun it as fast as he could, the dragon, his own dragon, was forced to be cut to ribbons by his own hands, so obviously he was pissed. The technique did its own damage though, Hiei had also got burned a little, he may be a fire demon but even the darkness flame could burn him, it was just so overwhelmingly powerful that it could burn a creature whose element is fire at will.

Both god and demon were panting hard from the effects of that attack, both had shreds of clothes on and various cuts and burns over their bodies, no surprise from the attacks they both just went through, but Loki was doing something that nobody was expecting, smiling. "I wasn't expecting you to have such a thing, to produce a dragon so evil and the most I've ever felt, how do you control it, do you use your own evil or are you one of the ones that temper evil with good," Loki asked to the demon while slightly out of breath and hunched over.

"You cannot control evil with good, this isn't some science class where opposites attract, it's more like a math equation where you can control something if you are just like it," Hiei informed the god while also slightly out of breath and hunched over.

"Do they know that you're evil, or is this announcement news to them," Loki asked while looking over at the group of devils, an angel, and a Valkyrie, and to his own shock, all but two of them was stunned at the news of one of their own being evil. He shook himself from the slight shock and launched himself at the demon to meat him in a hand to hand combat match, not that they would be able to do much with their power so low.

"Hiei, when were you going to tell us that the dragon was evil, I knew it had some dark elements to it, but for it to be completely evil, and then for you to lie about it," Kiba called out to him from where he and the others stood a little way off.

"He didn't lie Kiba, he just never spoke up about it and you never asked," Koneko spoke in monotone as she watched on, it seemed like everything was beginning to come out now, and she was hoping to keep it hidden for a little while longer at least.

"You mean you knew about this, how come you never said anything, we've been fighting the evil of the chaos brigade and yet you neglected to mention that your boyfriend was evil just like them," Issei accused from next to Rias.

"Technically, the chaos brigade isn't evil either, they just want to have free reign to use their power, some just had nowhere else to go, and only those that belong to the old satan faction want actual chaos and destruction," Koneko corrected.

"Oh, come off it, even Loki, the evil god of whatever is even calling him evil right now, I don't care who you are, if a guy like that calls you evil then your ass is fare game to beat, who's with me," Issei called out before some of the others agreed with him.

"Wait just a minute, Issei, you don't command this peerage, I do, and none of you are to lay a hand on my servant, and if you ever suggest that again Issei, I will personally see to it that you never see another breast again," Rias said in a dangerous tone while glaring at him.

"Rias, I know you don't want to hear this, but you have gone too far this time, from what you are implying, you knew that Hiei was evil and you knowingly kept him in your peerage, then you say you are letting Koneko leave with him. You are gong to far for two lovers, one of which we aren't even sure is in love with the other, for all we know he could be a heartless beast who cannot love," Sona stated with those on her side nodding in agreement, even some of Rias's own peerage nodded.

"You're wrong, I know he loves me, you can call him a demon, you can call him evil, you can even call him a heartless monster, but I know for a fact that he loves me," Koneko defended passionately but those siding with Sona were glaring a little at her.

"You're view on this matter isn't up for debate, we know you love him, so that is blinding you to the truth, and the truth is that as devils, we are only seen as evil when in fact we are actually a good race that doesn't really do much of anything evil. Loki though, the god of mischief and basically evil itself, he just straight up confirmed that Hiei is truly evil, and so we must get rid of all evil that is a threat to the peace the three factions are still building on," Sona stated as she turned away from the girl and watched the fight.

"Normally I would give anyone a chance to explain themselves, maybe even repent for their sins given the right chance, but when Loki calls someone an evil being like him, they are beyond redemption," Irina stated as she got ready for a fight by revealing angel wings and a halo.

"Someone as evil as Loki needs to be contained, when Mjolnir gets here, we will seal the both of them up for good, it is the only way we can make sure a future threat has been contained," Rossweisse stated as she looked on as well.

"No, you will not, he is Rias's servant and she decides what to do with him, not any of you, and if she will accept my input, I say that he's fine to be left out, evil doesn't mean anything, it's just a word used to justify hate towards a person," Akeno commented.

"My queen is right, you will not be sealing up my servant and he will not do anything, and the decision to do so is not up to any of you other than me, and I say no," Rias declared as she stepped in front of them with Akeno on her right and Koneko on the left.

"President, listen to yourself, we cannot allow him to threaten what we've built, not when we can put a stop to it before he even starts, evil is evil, there is no good evil and there is no bad evil, it's all evil in the end," Kiba declared as he sided with the other three.

"I trust in Rias, and after everything good that I've seen from Hiei, the way he treats Koneko, and the way he secretly keeps watch over everyone, so in light of better judgement, I'm siding with you on this," Xenovia said as she stood next to her queen.

"Listen to yourselves, Hiei is evil, Loki just confirmed it for you, so why defend him," Issei yelled out as he stepped up beside of those against the demon, nobody expected him to side against Rias on this, but he felt strongly against the demon.

"Sorry Sona, and I'm not going to fight you on this or anything, but I think that Rias and the others are in the right here, if he was such a bad guy, wouldn't he have already made his move after all the chances he's had," Saji reasoned as he stood off to the side.

"Be quiet Saji," Sona ordered before receiving a 'yes president' from Saji before she went back to glaring at those that stood against her on this matter, "Rias, if Sirzechs were here, he'd tell you the same thing I'm telling you now, stand down."

"I'm siding with Rias," that came from someone that nobody expected to hear that from, Tsubaki, "I usually trust in your judgment Sona, but I just can't, in good conscience break up two lovers, I will beg your forgiveness when this is all over."

"You will have it, I can't fault you for following your conscience, but until this is settled, you will not be safe from the force I will unleash upon you," Sona said as she raised her power, the fight would be five on five, but six would be in favor of Rias's side.

"I didn't realize that they were all idiots, can't they tell that I'm manipulating their emotions," Loki asked quietly to Hiei as they had the other's fist locked in place, right was punching and left was grabbing the fist and holding it by their own head.

"Sadly, most of them are fools who don't know how to actually think, and unless you want us both to be sealed, I suggest you stop the manipulation and tell them the truth behind that announcement," Hiei advised as they broke to jump little ways away from the other.

"I think you devils misunderstand something," the voice of Loki called over to them as he and Hiei had to break from their fight to catch some of their breath, "when I said that he was evil, that doesn't impact anything other than how he views himself. I just meant he views himself as evil, you could be the most honest person who ever lived, never committed any sin and done nothing wrong while also helping others, but as long as you view yourself as evil then that is what your soul will represent, a black void of nothingness."

"So, it doesn't matter that you just outed him as being evil, it just means he views himself as evil and might not actually be evil, just views himself as being evil," Sona asked for confirmation, the god nodded his head and hoped this resolved the issue.

Rossweisse was getting a message through Loki's little information drop on them, so she whispered to Issei, "when the hammer comes get in an acceptable position, the rest of us will go and force the two together, seal them with the hammer," the pervert nodded.

"By the way demon, your soul is as black as mine, but you choose to side with those weaker than yourself, and while I hate that fact, I can understand your reason," Loki called out again while sending a glance to Koneko and back to Hiei. "So, from this moment on, know that you who have gone toe to toe with me in terms of strength, cunning, and blackness of soul, has earned my respect, if ever you need anything, you may have my aid, of course this won't matter since Ragnarok will be starting soon."

Just then, a glowing magic circle appeared in the sky and out from it came Mjolnir, and just like Rossweisse told him to do, he ran over while everyone was distracted and got the hammer and waited in an acceptable position while everyone else attacked the two. Irina used her holy magic to bind the other five together and keep them at bay while the others went in for an attack, Rossweisse and Sona attacked Hiei while Kiba and Saji attacked Loki, Saji just wouldn't attack Hiei but was fine attacking Loki. Rossweisse sent some magic for him while he dodged before Sona sent a wave of water to force him to dodge back, it was painfully obvious to what they were doing, but his battle with Loki drained him of much of his energy. Likewise, Loki was dealing with the speed of Kiba while having to dodge the bindings of Saji that was sent to him, the god knew that if he was bound by the boy then he would never get out after his fight with Hiei, this was not shaping up to be a good day at all. All the while, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, and Tsubaki were bound by Irina in a holy halo of angel magic, they kept protesting about this and how it wasn't right, they hoped that all the voices going off at the same time would disrupt her concentration.

"Enough, it doesn't matter what it meant when Loki explained how Hiei was evil, he's a problem that still needs to be dealt with, evil is evil no matter what the context, so we need to eliminate a future threat," Irina said with determination to calm them down, it didn't work.

Hiei and Loki were dodging all the attacks they could until eventually they felt something against each other's backs, and when they took a glance behind them, it was their previous opponent, they had been forced into one another. When they heard the sound of running, it was obvious who it was, Issei was running in with the hammer in full balance breaker form, Hiei didn't know or care how he achieved it, he just knew that he needed to get out of this predicament soon. As Issei was charging and had the hammer over his head and swinging it down on them, something unexpected happened, he was kicked to the side with just enough force to send him out of reach of the magic sealing circle, which was into a small mountain of rock.

A pale purple magic circle was to Loki's back as the hammer slammed down upon him and only him, "a plague on all your houses, a plague on your houses, may you suffer greatly before death," the god said as another magic circle closed like gates over the first one to seal him.

"Damn, I only got one of them, does this hammer let you seal more than once, or is it a one off," Issei called over to Rossweisse as he still held the hammer as it slammed on the ground after Loki was sealed.

"Sadly, the hammer was only unsealed and taken out of Asgard for only one sealing, if they were together then we could have sealed them both, but since only Loki was sealed, we'll have to stand down against the demon, for now," Rossweisse explained.

It was at that moment when a red mist seemed to be evaporating into the air from those that were against the demon after Loki let loose that information, their minds began to feel not as cloudy and the hate that was in their eyes lifted and became guilt. Irina released her hold on those siding with the demon and they all raced to his side as Hiei fell down to his right knee as he tried to catch his breath after the battles and being kicked into a mountain by the god he was fighting, he even had to use his sword to balance himself. Koneko raced to his side to help support him as he began to stand, the others began to gather around him as well when he stood while being supported by her, "you were all being manipulated by Loki, using your emotions towards me to divide you," Hiei informed them.

"Loki has the ability to amplify someone's emotions to a certain point, I didn't think he'd use that ability at this point of time though, you have my apologies for the attack on you," Rossweisse informed before apologizing to the demon who was not in the best shape.

"So, Sona, Rossweisse, Irina, Issei, and Kiba don't like you for some reason while the rest of us either don't care or like him in some way, either as a friend or in Koneko's case, loves him more than life itself, is that right," Rias asked the Valkyrie.

"Not as simple as that, for me at least, I just met him and therefore don't trust him very well, added on to the emotion one feels when told someone is evil and Loki had the basis to make me feel hate for him as well," she said as everyone else stood in a circle together.

"Well, we all know why Irina and Issei hate Hiei then, he insulted God when he and Irina first met and Issei believes that Hiei stole Koneko from being in a potential harem," Akeno informed as if that was the only reason, it was the main reason but not the only one.

"That isn't the only reason, may be the main one, but not the only one, I also hate the fact that he ate humans before being turned into a devil and he's taking Koneko to a hostile world filled with messed up demons like him," Issei responded back.

"I don't like him for the simple reason that he cheats while in school and doesn't seem remorseful about it at all, taking a spot someone who works honestly to reach is disgraceful," Sona sounded her reason, it was a good one if the subject wasn't Hiei.

"We get that, it's just he doesn't really care about that one way or another, he believes that it is a battle for a top spot and in battle, you use every tool at your disposal to reach the top spot, and I don't like that method," Kiba stated with crossed arms.

"Rias, can I have the Phoenix tears to heal Hiei already, he doesn't look to good," Koneko voiced as everyone discussed why they reacted the way they did, no need for Koneko to be a part of the discussion since she knew why.

"Right, here you go," Rias said before giving the pouch that contained the tears to her rook, "I know why I reacted the way I did then, I can't stand to see two lovers like that taken away from one another, and I'll take on anyone who gets in the way."

"I'm with Rias on that, your plan would break them apart and would make Koneko cry and lash out in a way we could only imagine, and the way they are is quite cute when you think about it," Akeno commented as she looked at the couple.

"I got to know a little about Hiei over my time as a devil, despite all of what he's done, or anything he's said, he actually cares, somewhere in that black heart of his," Xenovia commented as well while looking at Irina to see her reaction, it was a small smile.

"I just couldn't see the guy go through all that and betray us in the end, all that training he went through, all those fights he fought on our behalf, I just couldn't see why he would do all that and betray us in the end, you know," Saji stated with a shrug and crossed arms.

"As I said before, I couldn't, in good conscience, allow two lovers such as them to be separated, no matter who he is, I've noticed how he treats her, and it would be a shame if they were broken up," Tsubaki stated as she adjusted her glasses.

"Now that you buffoons are done discussing how you let your emotions get the better of you, we should head back, I need rest after fighting with a god, who knew," Hiei stated as he was standing straight and watched them all with only slight pain in his joints.

"Are you sure you feel fine to stand on your own, you can always lean on me if you need," Koneko offered as she still had a hold of his side, she knew that he acted tough but can still be in a lot of pain but wouldn't show that kind of weakness.

"I'm fine for now, who knew those tears were acceptable healing tools, if I'd known that I wouldn't have killed that bastard and had him beg for servitude instead," he said back and made sure to hide the pain he felt as best as he could.

"Alright, let's go," Rias called out before forming a teleportation circle under them, so they could head back, as soon as they were back to Gremory mansion, Hiei collapsed and Koneko took him to their room so he could rest, Phoenix tears could only heal so much.

* * *

Unknown amount of time later

We now see the Gremory peerage standing in front of the manner and ready to leave, Kuroka and our favorite couple was standing a little ways off from the group and discussing something else though, "you actually mean we have a favor from Loki," Kuroka asked.

"Hiei has a favor do to his strength and having a soul as black as Loki's, apparently that's how you obtain the evil trickster god's respect, who knew," Koneko informed from clinging onto Hiei's arm, ever since the fight she refused to let go of him, not that he minded.

"We should keep in mind that the god can't do much from sealed in Asgard, and even if he could do anything, I never trust in deals with gods, I only trust in my own strength, and that method has worked out so far, why change," Hiei stated plainly.

"Fine, you know, you're just how Yukina described you, strong willed and unwilling to accept help from others unless you are just that desperate, no wonder Shirone loves you so much, and why the others look to you for strength," Kuroka said with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean," both Hiei and Koneko asked that, and the others looked her way as well to listen in, they were about to head out, but when they heard the two speak in unison, they figured they'd listen in and see what was going on.

"Haven't you noticed that when the others need advice on something they come to you, or that they always stop what they're doing in order to listen to what you say, even if what you say is mean and rude, you say the right thing to let them move past their past. You are blunt and won't take any nonsense, despite your short appearance, you hold the wisdom of a sage at times, without the riddles of course, and even if you won't admit it, you care just as deeply about the rest of your peerage as you would family. The others look to you for strength, as their rock, and as the only one in the family with a clear head at all times, you're handsome, wise, and to top it all off, a complete anti-pervert, you're the whole package and then some," Kuroka complimented and the others couldn't help but agree.

The rest of the peerage walked over as Rias began talking, "she's right Hiei, you're the only one I'd ever go to for advice concerning my family, you helped Akeno with her father issues, and you try your best to lead Issei away from the life of a pervert by beating him every time he peaks. Out of everything, you're also the oldest out of all of us and have the most experience in just about everything, so it should come as no surprise that you are without a doubt the one we go to for advice," she stopped as everyone gathered around the smaller group.

"Hn," was all Hiei said before he began to start walking for the train station with Koneko on his arm, he didn't need to be told what he's done, he knows what he's done and the reason behind it, he needed allies, and to make allies, you help them before they help you. The Issei beatings was because he peaked on Koneko in some shape or form and needed to be punished, but no matter how hard the beating, the pervert continued to peak and act perversely, the other qualities is just a product of chance.

Everyone, including Kuroka, boarded the train and got comfortable, Rias and Akeno on a couch a little further away from Issei then they normally sit, and closer to Hiei, not that he noticed or cared at all, he was busy sleeping with Koneko in his arms. Kuroka was sleeping snug on the same couch in her standard black kimono that Issei was perving out over, Asia and Gasper was close to Issei and talking with him, Xenovia and Kiba were talking about swords or something.

As night fell on the train, or at least a point where everyone was asleep, Issei and Hiei were awake, though, Issei was the one to show it when he got up and walked to a secluded part of the train to talk with his arm, Hiei followed from a gut feeling he had. When to they got to the secluded place, Issei began talking to Ddraig, "hey Ddraig, you once told me that I could form a harem with the power the dragon gives off, right, so is it possible to release more of these, what would you call them, pheromones."

"I said that my power attracts either women for attraction or as an enemy, and only that it was possible to use that power to form a harem, but I am able to release pheromones to help guide women to you," Ddraig informed, Hiei could see where this was going.

"Release as much as you can in Koneko's direction at all times, if we get him away from Hiei and break them up then she won't be going to demon world with him and she'll stay safe, and be a part of my harem, just as my long-term plan describes," Issei said with an evil grin.

"I will not, they love each other more than either you or I can understand, I can sense emotions and the only thing directed towards one another is love, I will not separate them just so you can add the rook to your harem," Ddraig denied him, smart dragon.

"Listen here dragon, you will do as I say, I control when and when not to use your power, and if you don't then you will never be used again, I am the red dragon emperor here, and I decide what we do with the power," the pervert demanded.

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ME ISSEI HYOUDOU, I AM THE ONE WHO DECIDES WHEATHER EACH AND EVERY BOOST ACTIVATES, NOT YOU, I WILL NOT BREAK THEM UP JUST FOR YOU TO HAVE A HAREM FILLED WITH POWERFUL WOMEN," Ddraig roared.

"Fine, be that way, I will tear her away from him by another means then, I'll take the older sister too and leave the demon with nothing, that'll teach him to stand against me," Issei ended his little exposition with a sinister laugh, and making Hiei's day.

Hiei stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself by speaking and making the pervert jump, "you will never get a hold of Koneko," the boy jumped so high he hit his head on the ceiling and crashed back to the ground where he laid in the floor.

"You heard all that, so you know that I refused his request," Ddraig said as Issei was getting off the floor while rubbing his hurt head, he must have truly thought they were alone if he jumped that high and made a plan out in the open so willingly.

Unknown to Issei, Hiei woke up the others through his jagan and made sure to relay what he was seeing and heard through it as well as a message saying to play along normally until the right time to confront him, the others felt betrayed, but agreed. "You will never have Koneko, she loves me and I love her, you can't beat her or me in a fight, so what makes you think you can get her to fall for you if you can't beat her," Hiei asked once Issei got upright and still rubbed his head.

"Does strength really matter, I made everyone else fall in love with me even though I'm weaker than them, except Asia of course, not that it matters, I'll make everyone into my harem girl sooner or later, you just wait and see," Issei declared while pointing at Hiei.

"You're beginning to sound just like that fool Riser, and we all know how that turned out for him, you must wish for the same fate in the long run," Hiei commented as he stepped closer to the pervert in a very threatening way.

"Riser was a fool, he thought that brute force and short-term tactics was able to get the job done when it came to Rias and a harem, what you need is to be smart about it, and even if you tell them, you're a demon that's going home and has beaten me numerous times. Why would they ever believe you after you've beaten me so many times, hit me when I speak my mind or say anything perverted, and even when you jumped me when I went to take a leak you raised me up and hit my head on the ceiling," Issei asked innocently.

"You wish to play it that way then, very well, just remember that you asked for this when you openly challenged me for Koneko, you will lose, pervert," Hiei stated before turning and walking away, he didn't need to keep talking with him, he was already finished.

The train soon stopped and let everyone off so they could get back to the real enemy, homework, everyone else had a challenging time with it, even Issei and his now known smart mind, when it came to his perversion at least. Hiei and Koneko did their homework while they were training, the others didn't think to do the work, let alone bring it with them so they could get it done, but their salvation came in the form of Rossweisse. Odin had to come to the human world for some business with Rossweisse and Akeno's father tagging along with him, they all ate a good meal together prepared by Akeno before Odin left for Asgard along with Akeno's father who escorted them back.

Everyone was acting normal in spite of the fact that Issei revealed that he was planning to seduce Koneko and drive her and Hiei away from one another through Ddraig to release pheromones so that she would be entranced by Issei instead of Hiei. They acted completely normal and made sure that they played along like they did before they learned that the pervert has been manipulating the power of his dragon to make them fall for him. There was only one reason that they haven't confronted him yet, they needed Issei's power , no matter how small it was, to combat the white dragon emperor that stood with the chaos brigade, after that was when Issei would be dealt with accordingly.

* * *

A/N: As you've noticed through the previous chapters, I really hate Issei and him being a pervert and I believe him getting a harem despite him being a pervert is messed up, so I'm going to make him a villain of sorts, with an extra surprise that will come about in the next chapter. Why, because this is **fan fiction,** so I can do whatever I want with this story and nobody can stop me, I might even make it to where the whole peerage goes with Hiei and Koneko back to demon world, it is my choice.


	12. Astaroth Games

Black Dragon and White Kitten

Chapter 12

Astaroth Games

Hiei was in a very messed up situation now, he knew all the guys in class hated him, but this was just ridiculous, especially when all this started with a surprise transfer student, one Irina Shidou, and she transferred into his class, that alone wasn't enough though. "Hello everyone, my name is Irina Shidou, it's a pleasure," Irina announced as she stood at the front of the classroom in the standard Kuoh academy female uniform with a silver cross hanging around her neck. "Oh, hi Issei, I didn't see you there," Irina greeted joyfully with a small wave, then she saw Hiei and glared at him, "bastard demon, hope you rot in hell," that was when everyone turned to look at who she was glaring at and saw Hiei as impassive as ever.

"Hello loon, as crazy as ever I see," Hiei commented dryly, although, he guessed that loon was better for Xenovia and nut was better for Irina since her hair also matched, but oh well, he didn't care enough to change it.

"Hey, why is my future baby momma talking to your dumb ass, and why does Hiei call her loon, why does he give these strange nicknames," Matsuda questioned, first part to Issei and the last part to Hiei.

"We've known each other forever, we were childhood friends, so we go way back," she stated as referring to Issei, "but that little demon is a degenerate who deserves to rot in the bowls of hell for everything he's done to me, he should be strung up in the streets."

That was basically how Hiei found himself in the current situation he found himself in, being chased all over the school by all the boys in class because the loon swayed all of them to her favor, the girls not doing anything because they were mesmerized by his dodging moves.

Later on, in the clubroom is where he found everyone after escaping the mob of teenagers, "looks like you had a safe trip," Xenovia stated while she and Asia were in front of Irina and everyone one else aside from the king and queen were on a couch.

"I didn't think we would see you again so soon," Asia commented, Hiei looked around and saw that Gasper and Issei was on one couch while Koneko and Kiba was on the other, Gasper and Issei looking at the scene while Kiba read a book and Koneko eating a lollipop.

"I know right, I missed you, oh come here," Irina exclaimed before grabbing both girls up in a tight hug before they both jumped away leaving Irina to wonder why, "what's the matter?"

"Sorry, it's just the cross hanging from around your neck, it hurts us," Xenovia reminded the loon with a wave of her hand and Asia had a hand on her cheek, Hiei walked past them and headed for the window and ignored Irina's glare at him.

The door then opened and in came Rias and Akeno to greet the people, "great you've already gathered, welcome Irina, have you had a good first day of school," she asked the girl.

"Yes, thank you so much Rias, everyone's so nice I'm really happy to be here," Irina exclaimed as she spun around a little bit in a grand gesture before finishing it off with a bow at the end as thanks for the concern.

At this moment Azazel came in through a magic circle and said, "I figured I'd come and say hello to the new transfer student too, after all she's here since Michael thinks we're not strong enough so he's bolstering our numbers against the Chaos Brigade."

"Hey, we did work pretty well together, even if it was mostly her holding the others back while everyone else attacked Hiei, sorry again man," Kiba stated as Akeno came and stood beside him and Hiei just grunted that he heard the other knight.

"Now that I'm here you guys don't have to worry about a thing, as a reincarnated angel I'll protect you with lord Michael's blessing, amen" Irina stated happily as she revealed her wings and halo while doing a stupid looking pose.

"I still can't believe you're an angel now, how did that even happen," Xenovia asked, that was information that Hiei actually wanted to know as well, he never read on anything in regard to such a thing.

"With God dead and all, there's no way for new angels to be born, so they have to be made kind of like the fallen angels and devils do," Azazel informed before sending her wings and halo away.

"This is how it works, a high-level angel is ranked as a king, the king commands his brave saint, which ranges between queen to ace and everything between," Irina informed them.

"I get it, while we're based on chess pieces you guys are like a deck of cards," Kiba surmised, Hiei had no idea what the deck of cards was, he played chess before and that was it, he'd been invited to play cards during the dark tournament, but he denied the invite.

"A whole house of cards to choose from, which one did you get assigned," Asia asked, that was where Hiei tuned out the rest of the conversation, he didn't need to listen to information that was useless to him, and this was useless.

* * *

That night

"I wanted to thank you, I'm happy to be here, you know I used to think of devils as my sworn enemies, so I hunted them mercilessly and I would have killed you all," Irina said happily and clearly missing Gasper's scared face.

"I really hope this stays in past tense," Gasper asked himself, they were all sitting around the coffee table as they were having a party for welcoming Irina and possibly Rossweisse as well since she's been left behind by Odin when he visited.

"But that's over, lord Michael said we should put the past behind us and work together for a better future, which is great because I'd much rather be friends with you anyway, I'm honored to represent the church here, let's make our communities proud," Irina finished with a bow while everyone clapped.

"It's nice to see youthful idealism, our sides have been fighting each other for too long, some still won't approve though, but you kids put that aside to stop a pissy god's rampage, it was an excellent demonstration on what's possible if we work as one. I want to thank you all for what you represent, and even after getting turned on one another, it all worked out in the end, but the real travesty was that there weren't any fallen angels around to make my team look good," Azazel said while sipping on a glass of bourbon.

"Not true, there was a fallen angel, been one for a while now, and she fought united with a devil," Akeno mentioned, Hiei was also sipping on a glass of bourbon, he was much older then many others here, so he could drink whatever he wanted.

Azazel nodded his head in acknowledgment, he already knew that, but just wanted to hear her say it, "on that note, good news Issei and Hiei, I had some business to take care of back in the underworld, found out that you have become quite the celebrities there."

"It does make sense, Issei used Mjolnir to crush Loki and save all of hell, and that was after Hiei fought him on even ground, no wonder they're famous," Xenovia explained, and when you put it like that, it was easy to see why they were celebrities.

"You'd think so wouldn't you, they made a documentary to showcase both of our hero's greatest hits, and then it went hell viral," Azazel said before snapping his fingers and showing them the film on the big screen, what came next was just plain embarrassing. Issei's half of the video was all about how he always powered up through something breast related, Hiei's half was just frightening to see, it was all of his power on full display and turned creepy when they saw him slaughtering the magicians to a messed-up theme. "The fans love it when Issei makes heroic exclamations about boobies, you are now known as the breast dragon emperor, the kids love you most of all, they sing songs around their school yards called the grabbing dragon. Hiei's more infamous, he's now the nightmare that plagues the minds of everyone in the underworld, he's literally the new boogieman, parents are even keeping knowledge of him from their kids in fear of them being too terrified to leave the house, already a few cases of insanity from the legend."

"Hn, I'm fine with that, being known as a nightmare isn't really something new to me," Hiei commented uninterestingly, the others just looked at him as Koneko was on his lap eating a lollipop, they looked at him as if he was crazy with being okay with it.

The next few days flew by, Diodora Astaroth has been sending Asia love letters and the like constantly, even sending her quite a few different items, he sent what Rias referred to as 'the works': tickets, invites, stuffed animals, car keys, and chocolates. There was also a sports festival going on, Hiei refused to participate, he was told it was mandatory, but he just used his jagan to get rid of the issue, so he was free from doing something as such a waste of his skills.

After a few more days, something else happened "a rating game," Kiba asked Rias who set at her desk while the rest of the peerage set on the couches with Hiei sitting on the window sill and Koneko sitting in front of him in a similar position on the sill.

"That's right, more specifically it's a tournament designed to test and rank the power of the next generation of devils, it was supposed to be held during the summer break, but then Loki attacked and you all know how that ended up," Rias informed.

"If this game is meant to rank us, does this mean we're going against Sairaorg," Issei asked, of course, more than likely they will face him in the finals as long as Hiei is on the same team as Rias Gremory.

"You know Sairaorg is favored to win the championship right, and for a good reason since he is on a whole other level, fortunately for us we aren't set to fight him in the first round, we are actually fighting Diodora Astaroth," Rias announced, earning gasps from Issei and Asia.

* * *

After Sairaorg's first match

The club was all watching Sairaorg's battle against Zephyrdor and watched as Zephyrdor got demolished by Sairaorg single handedly, "flawless victory, they say he's the strongest devil in the rating game," Kiba informed.

"Zephyrdor's power is ranked almost as highly, he's done quite well stepping in as a substitute what with the first heir to his house dying in an accident," Rias told them before a green magic circle appeared, "Astaroth."

Out came said man himself before saying, "salutations everyone, how lovely to see you all again," thus came a small exchange of sitting where the servants of Rias standing behind her in front of the window and Diodora was in front of her on the other couch. "Shall we proceed to business, I would like to a bishop trade lady Gremory," he suggested, as he showed the pictures of two bishops, what a fool, who would willingly give up power such as the twilight healing for bishops that pale in comparison, he was wasting time here.

"No, I don't want him to come for me," and there was the fool Gasper who couldn't read a situation such as this one, why would someone want a boy with a gender crisis when he could have a nun that had twilight healing and a naïve mind.

"You want to trade for Asia you mean," Rias said while narrowing her eyes a little bit, how pathetic for someone to think they could take someone so easily, he has absolutely no tact or finesse if he thinks this plan of his would work.

Diodora chuckled a little bit, "am I really that transparent, but I can assure you that it is an even trade, both are hardworking and will serve you well," not at all remembering that she is a Gremory who are known for cherishing their servants.

Rias put her hand up to stop him, "I'll stop you there, your offer is rejected, Asia is not only a valued member of my peerage, but she is also the little sister I never had, and using a roster trade to try and get the woman who turned down your marriage proposal shows me that you're not only uncouth, but have no idea what she wants," Rias told him.

"How very disappointing," Diodora said before standing, "you didn't find my offer acceptable today, but I won't let that dissuade me," he said before walking up to Asia and taking a knee before her and taking her hand. "Our meeting and reunion were predestined, even if all the forces in the underworld stood in our way, I would do anything necessary to overcome them all, I'll never give up, I love you Asia," he finished with placing a kiss on the back of her hand lovingly.

That was all Issei could take before going up to the man that was kneeling before Asia and grabbing his shoulder while ordering, "get your damn hands off of her," in quite the frustrated manner, Hiei had to agree that he was about to kill the annoying man.

Diodora smacked Issei's hand away with a very nasty glare before erecting himself while dusting his shoulder, "base born should know their place," he then put his left hand to pinch his nose, "I can't stand being touched by a filthy dragon such as yourself, revolting."

Everyone then heard a slap sound all across the room and saw that Asia had actually slapped him, she looked to be on the verge of tears at having one of her friends spoke to like that, "I refuse to let you talk to my friend that way."

The smile returned to the creeps lips, "yes I understand, my apologies," he said before pointing to Issei, "this isn't over red dragon emperor, we'll pick up where we left off in our next rating game, and once I've defeated him I hope you'll accept my love darling."

"You ain't gonna beat me, Dildo-raw Ass-to-mouth, I'll show you the kind of badass power this filthy dragon's got, and I'm going to jump start your face," Issei exclaimed before Diodora left, this rating game coming up would be just wonderful.

* * *

That night

Hiei was piggybacking Koneko along the road while Issei rode beside him, they had a joint contract, and the only way that Hiei was going to let that happen without him by her side was over his dead and broken corps, so he went with them. "That was one of the weirder packs I've done so far, but at least he wasn't handsy," Issei called over to them from on his bike, deciding to strike up a conversation was better then the awkward silence they currently had.

"It doesn't seem normal for a guy that age to own that many puppets," Koneko commented in monotone, in truth, their client creeped her out, and add the pervert to the mix, the only reason she was able to stomach such a thought was Hiei was with her.

"Sorry it's so late, even though I've been able to jump through magic circles for a while, everyone seems more comfortable with me swinging by on my bike," Issei commented and noticed something, "dude, what's got you in a mood, usually you'd say not to talk to Koneko."

"The creeper gives me a strong sense of danger, I don't like that energy he had, and the mental block he had was far stronger then what anyone else has, it was like a dragon bound in an infinite loop was blocking me," Hiei described, the feeling was very strange.

"Don't worry about it, we'll win, with all of us working together, there's no way we can lose, and I know we never see eye to eye, but you're right about that creep, and as much as I hate to admit this, and believe me, I really hate to admit it. I'd rather have you steel one of my harem girls then him, and yes, I know that Koneko already knows about our discussion, the others don't, I know that because Xenovia tried to hump me the other day in the storage unit, along with Asia. However, I say we put all of my attempts to steal Koneko away on hold, I need to focus on Asia and who's stealing her, after that we can go back to business as usual, truce," Issei asked as he stuck out his hand while the other rested on his bike to guide it.

Hiei thought for a moment, for him to admit that means he understands that this isn't the time to be arguing amongst themselves, "how about a different deal, I kill Ashtaroth and you leave me and Koneko alone, you can have the rest," he offered.

"Kill one threat and give in to another who doesn't ask for anything other than for a peaceful life, I think you should take the deal, you'll never win me over to your side anyways, might as well take it," Koneko gave her two cense in.

Issei thought about it himself, give up Koneko and get rid of two threats to his future harem in one swoop with one killing the other, he'd get the rest of the girls while Hiei only gets one, Issei didn't like giving one up but Hiei's better then Diodora, "deal."

When they got back to the house they found a sight that made Koneko want to tear out Hiei's eyes if he looked, he didn't and kept his eyes closed the entire time, 'what are you doing, is this actually needed to keep up appearances,' Hiei asked them mentally. Currently, Xenovia, Asia, and Akeno wore a see through miko attire, a very short, and very see through miko attire, and he knew the only reason Koneko didn't scratch his eyes out right now was because he refused to look at them, he was so smart.

'Yes, if we didn't surprise him every now and then with something like this, he might get suspicious,' Akeno thought as she stood in front of them and said, "he's back, welcome home Issei," in a flirty way, Hiei just stood there with his eyes closed and hands in pockets.

"Hey, that outfit, what's going on," Issei asked, it was like all his brain power shut down when the girls did something like this, can't really blame him since Hiei's brain would shut down if that happened with his love doing something like that with him.

"What's the matter, don't you like it," Akeno asked as she turned around and shown just how short he skirt actually was, it showed off a pair of black panties she had on under the red skirt of the outfit.

"Welcome home Issei, we put these on for you," Asia said less nervously then one would think, and there was an undertone of sensual, maybe seductive in an innocent way, she was playing to her strengths, good for her.

"Yes, welcome home, Issei," Xenovia went for a more confident look for her pose, her voice was soft compared to its usual tone, Hiei was really thankful he had his eyes closed, Koneko would have clawed them out by now if he hadn't.

"Am I dreaming," Issei asked as he rubbed the back of his head, the girls that were all around him leaned in close and you could tell he was close to losing a lot of blood any moment now.

"It was actually all my idea," the voice of Irina said before she came into view and held her hands together, "we wanted to show you how much we appreciated you, but of course, as an angel, I didn't expect things to get this extreme."

Akeno was practically in the same spot as Issei, "should it just be a fragrant display of new bile flesh, or should we make it a touching moment to cherish," she asked as she moved her hips a little bit.

That was just about everything Kuroka could take before she got Koneko and pulled her to the side and whispered, "are you really going to let them show you up like that, get in there and show them how you seduce your man," with a smirk. Koneko blushed as red as a tomato before the words sunk in, Kuroka wanted her to show them all what Hiei was like when he was being seduced, and for her sister to show off her own seduction skills, all for her own sick entertainment. Koneko was about to reply to her before Kuroka started to whisper again, "if you do and show me what skills you have, I'll teach you how to do body modification to grow bigger tits," that sealed the deal for Koneko, not because Hiei cared or anything, but because she wanted breasts.

"Fine," Koneko stated before leaving the room for a few minutes and while she was gone, Hiei was remaining as stoic as ever, he chose not to try and maneuver through them with his eyes closed, so he just waited until they were done so he could move. What he did not expect was for them to all grow quiet and then have someone brush against his legs, he looked down and turned his face blank at the sight he saw, he could hear nothing either, mainly because everyone else went quiet at the sight before them. Koneko was in front of him in nothing but a very thin, white, string bikini with her Nekomata form out in full display, she slowly stood from her position on all fours to whisper into his ear, "strawberries and whip cream," was all she said. After that she licked his cheek before kneeling back on all fours and started off to their room, he went straight for the kitchen as if it was nothing, when he was gone Koneko looked back to all of them and said, "I win devil seduction," before continuing on her way.

Hiei came from within the kitchen with strawberries and whip cream and didn't even regard anyone else in the room until he was about to enter their room, that was when he turned to them, "disturb us and I'll feed each of you your reproductive organs," before going in. Nobody said anything else, they all knew that Koneko just won with that little stunt, even Issei didn't say anything about what just happened, she just out seduced Rias and Akeno both, it seemed that they all just shut down at the same time while Kuroka was laughing.

* * *

The next day after transporting to the field

The land all around the group was filled with a rough and rocky terrain, and the feel of it felt nothing like what it was during the game against Riser, it felt so off that it was suspicious, "is this where they expect us to fight," Kiba asked while looking confused.

"How strange, the referee should have announced our arrival by now," Rias commented to the group, and she was right, Hiei checked and the announcement came after the team showed up, something wasn't right.

"What if there's been some kind of problem," Gasper asked in a fearful voice, there has been some kind of problem, this was a trap, Hiei wordlessly unsheathed his sword and held is to his right side with that hand and scanned the area.

Just then, all around them, magic circles belonging to the old satan faction formed and out came numerous devils from it, "those devils are loyal to the old satan faction of the chaos brigade," Rias informed the group.

Everyone else summoned their weapons, readied their magic, or went full Nekomata for a fight with them, "to the despicable usurpers in the false royal house of Gremory, we're here to take back what's ours," a lieutenant, if Hiei guessed right, said.

Then they heard a slight yell and turned to see Asia get magically raised by Diodora, "greetings, Asia Argento will be coming with me," he said with a happy smile as he grabbed her left leg and held her upside down.

"I demand an explanation," Rias demanded, even though it was pretty obvious, Diodora sided with the old satan faction and the chaos brigade for more power, that must be why Hiei couldn't get into his mind, Ophis of the chaos brigade gave him some of her power.

"These devils from the chaos brigade have come to murder each last one of you, is that sufficient enough," he said while gesturing around him and a cruel smile on his lips with his eyes holding satisfaction.

"So, you've allied yourself with lowly criminals," Akeno accused, criminals they may be, but lowly isn't the right term, Hiei thought of them more as a rebellion thinking they were in the right, but their leaders weren't strong, so they were in the wrong.

"You traitorous dog, first you defiled the sanctity of the rating game which alone deserves death, and second you laid your filthy hands on Asia," Rias stated as she began to raise her magic power, Hiei cracked his neck in preparation for the fight.

"Well if you want to do something about it, you'll have to fight through all my friends, and while you're busy doing that I'll take my time getting to know this little creature, biblically, how's that sound dragon." Diodora said before snapping his fingers to signal for all of the gathered devils to fire at the enemy peerage while he teleported away.

They all dodged out of the way, for Hiei, he phased out of sight and chopped up as many devils in that burst of speed as he could, which was a quarter of full number that had gathered at the sight of the battle, this was going to take forever that way. Hiei looked over when he heard Issei shout out Asia's name and found that Diodora was gone and Xenovia was on the ground with both her own holy sword and Ascalon, a holy sword the pervert got from Michael before the leader's summit.

Then a magic circle appeared from behind the group, and out came Odin and he looked just as old as ever, and an old pervert since he came out and lifted Akeno's skirt to see her panties, "hmmm, that's a sweet piece, these sweet cheeks alone were a good reason to tag along."

"Lord Odin, what are you doing here," Rias asked in shock, even though it was obvious at this point, until just now Hiei thought that Diodora hijacked the teleportation signal or something, but with Odin showing up when he did, they knew of the ambush and let it happen.

"We discovered that Diodora Astaroth has been making deals behind everyone's backs for a while," Odin said before he yelled, "hear men, I am the great all father of the Norse gods, whoever can take my head will become a warrior of legend." All the devils that were attacking them began again and aimed for Odin before he erected a barrier, "that brat Azazel's plan was brilliant in it's sheer simplicity, lure them in and take them all out in one fell swoop."

After Odin's shield expanded and took the devils out, Odin turned to them, and before Akeno could ask something, Hiei marched up to the Norse god and tugged his beard so that his face was level with Hiei's, "do not ever use me as bait again. Next time you do I'll roast you and every single leader of your factions over a darkness flame so hot that you'll beg for someone to cut it off to save you from the pain, do I make myself clear," his eyes were not joking, the glare alone was enough to force Odin to nod dumbly. Hiei let go of the man's beard and began walking in the direction of the castle, when he noticed that only Koneko was following him, he turned to the others and said, "are you coming to save Asia or are you going to stand there like fools."

That got them all out of their shock at Hiei just openly threatening a god before they all started to run for the castle in the distance to rescue Asia when Azazel's voice rang through their ears, "you alive," he asked as if not for sure about that fact.

"If you make it out of that battle alive, know that you leaders are going to find out why I was feared enough to be the only one sent away to a parallel world," Hiei told him and you could almost feel everyone, and that means everyone, gulp at the implications.

"You can gripe at me all you want later, they're all over the game field and swarming around the VIP room, the old satan faction is launching a full-scale attack fortunately we have a contingency plan," Azazel informed. "We sprung ambushes all over the area, the fools walked right into our trap, I had to leave you all in the dark or risk Astaroth being aware of our plan," that wasn't a very good excuse, especially since Azazel knew of Hiei's telepathy.

"You knew of my telepathy and yet you chose to leave us in the dark and risk one of us getting seriously injured, or worse, getting one of us killed, you're just lucky I have more pressing matters to attend to," Hiei growled out.

"As the strategist of this battle I will take full responsibility, if you still want to take your anger out on me when this battle is finished then my life is yours as payment," Azazel offered.

"You're still a dick," Koneko stated in monotone, and the rest of the peerage knew what Hiei meant when he said one of us, he meant Koneko could have gotten killed or seriously injured, then they'd have a very pissed off fire demon on their hands.

"The point is, stay hidden until this battle's over, just let the rest of us deal with the terrorist scumbags, and the battle area is huge so I'm pretty far away from you kids," Azazel ordered, he clearly didn't know the situation well.

"You're a fool blonde crow, the nun has been taken by creeper so we're going to get her back, and don't bother talking any further, this conversation's over," Hiei said before he forced the connection to be broke as they ran even harder to get to the castle.

It didn't take long for the peerage to make it to or inside the castle, as they entered the castle they were greeted with the sight of thirteen cloaked figures blocking their path to Asia. "I knew you would follow me, that's why I put together this little welcome party, now it's time to play our game, and since today's rating game has been cancelled we'll play my game instead, should you refuse to play or lose, Asia will become mine." Diodora's voice rang throughout the hall they were in before two doors opened, one on the left, the other on the right, "you'll have to fight two separate battles simultaneously, on the right path two rooks and eight pawns await. The battle on the left will be against my queen and bishops, you can split your forces any way you see fit," his voice quite after that, probably didn't see the point continuing a conversation with those he saw as inferior.

Hiei began to walk to the right, that was the one that had the two rooks and eight pawns, who were all promoted to queen more then likely, so they'd have far more power then the other fighters, that's what he wanted and so he began to head in that direction. Rias would have stopped him, but this would have been a time saver, her most powerful piece versus two rooks and eight pawns, they didn't stand a chance in hell at defeating him, so she moved on, "Koneko, you go with Hiei, the rest of us will take on the queen and bishops."

Hiei and Koneko were teleported to an open hall where the voice of Diodora came in, "by the way, my pawns have already been promoted to queen, I like to hedge my bets," this was just sad, he showed his hand before the ending battle, how pathetic.

Hiei casually walked through them, literally, every one of them fell to his sword when they tried to attack, none of them even saw him draw his sword each time he was attacked before slicing them in half and walking past the corps to the next victim. Koneko went with a different approach, she used her own rook strength versus theirs, so it didn't last long since she also had senjutsu as an additional power boost, she tore through them like they were made of paper, the ripping sounds echoed through the hall.

They waited for the others to get done with their opponents before moving on, it was troubling dealing with a queen who was constantly healed by two bishops, then Issei revealed a pervert's power, something about talking to breasts. Hiei ignored that part and waited for the other group to get done with their fights before him and Koneko were on their way to a different hall then the previous ones, it was more domed shape and as soon as they entered, he felt the energy of that Freed guy, wonderful.

"Yo, yo, yo, long time no see suckers, I'm hard to kill, that's a fact, as you can see I'm totally alive and kicking, and after our last encounter I was scooped up by that whack job Vali, to make a long story short, the chaos brigade recruited the psycho ex-priest standing in front of you," he explained.

"Is that why you're here as Diodora's knight," Rias asked, no that wasn't it, Hiei and Koneko could sense something else, two other people have been killed, they must be the knights that were left out of the fight.

"His knight, hahahahaha, I ate them both, they were finger licking good," Freed exclaimed before laughing like a mad man and beginning to transform into a beast that was just utterly disgusting to look at, even Hiei had to agree to that tidbit. "Since everyone's here, let me share a bit of gossip with you, it's a tasty secret about Diodora's household, you know all those pretty young girls you just beat up, every one of them was a well-respected nun before Diodora got his greasy mitts on them. A couple of them were even saints, Diodora the explorer loves bringing passionate, holy women down to the depths of hell with smiles and sweet talk, that's how the freak gets off, and now I'll tell you a little story. Once upon a time, there was a spoiled, high born devil brat, he saw a woman that was pretty as a peach, blonde, petite, I'm talking totally his type, but the woman was a guarded treasure of the church, so he knew there was no way he could kidnap her and get away with it. So, the clever devil brat came up with a plan, if the people of the church saw her heal an agent of hell like him, then they would excommunicate her, so he took a chance, and once she hit rock bottom of despair over the church's betrayal. He'd snatch the girl up when she was at her lowest and make her his completely, ravaging both body and soul, a man's gotta have a vice, and Diodora breaking the wills of little, young girls like her more then anything else," Freed explained.

Issei was about to reply with a loud roar of some kind when Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder, "you should save those feelings of rage for your upcoming battle against Astaroth, I'll face Freed, let me put a stop to his filthy talk," he said before going forward.

"Look what we have here, it's the pretty boy knight who used his scary sword to cut me down the last time we met, but no hard feelings, I got this bodacious body upgrade because of you," Freed said before launching at Kiba. "The super, invincible, mutated, monster Freed is coming to get you mister puny twerp, you want to throw down, I'll throw down Nancy," after that came a dash of speed from Kiba before he appeared behind Freed before the monster fell into a pile of pieces.

"Diodora, come out you douche hole, you hear me," Issei ordered before the curtain rose from across the room, behind it stood Diodora himself with Asia bound behind him in weird vines that seemed stronger then what they seemed.

"What took you guys so long huh, you should have seen her face when I told her the particulars of my plan, her expression was absolutely priceless," Diodora said from his throne at the base of her bonds. "I never get tired of it, my favorite is the moment when a woman of faith and conviction gives into fate and despair, however dear Asia still clings to hope, she still has her dear friends, especially you red dragon emperor, of course he remembers the fallen angel Raynare. After that maniacal bitch had killed poor little Asia, I had planned to off Raynare and give Asia an evil piece, and I mean literally and euphemistically, but I was caught off guard when the red dragon emperor interfered in my plan. I made the mistake of waiting and thinking that a pawn only worth one piece would die instantly, and then to add insult to injury, Rias comes to snatch Asia into her own peerage," he explained. "But don't worry, I've forgiven you, after all being a part of your club is the reason she's gotten her hopes up so high, she'll drop into the deepest despair imaginable once I kill her friends in front of her very eyes. Asia still is a virgin isn't she, I wouldn't want anyone's sloppy seconds, I would rather enjoy the idea of stealing her away from you though, our own custom version of promonocyte. Just the mere thought of taking Asia as she calls out your name is absolutely delicious," Diodora antagonized before Issei had all he could take of the man with a death wish and went straight into balance breaker and began making his way to the man. "Nice armor, the lights are a cute touch, but I have snake direct from Ophis, supposedly so venomous, it's bite is rumored to be an instant kill," Diodora stated just before Issei slammed his armored fist into the gut of Diodora who coughed up blood from the impact.

Issei threw him off his throne where Hiei stood in waiting, he grabbed the devil by his hair and wordlessly walked toward Koneko before taking his sword form his sheath and handing it to her, "what I'm about to do has no honor in it," before walking away. Diodora was screaming about how he was superior in every way, until on the last sentence he began to scream, nobody stopped Hiei, they knew what he was doing, he was going against his honor and torturing him, the screams were not pleasant to hear. While the others listened to the screams, Issei used his balance breaker to amp up his dress break to where the containment vines exploded and released the girl where she fell on top of him naked before she raised up and Rias gave her some clothes. The others came and had words of their own with her, welcoming her back and all that, Koneko hugged her, though, she did so carefully while holding Hiei's sword in her hands. That was when Hiei came back with a bloody smock, the others didn't even ask where he found it, they were just focused on the fact that he was now taking that and bloody gloves off, "I forgot how much fun torture was," he said with a little satisfaction in his voice.

"Why did you give Koneko your sword if you were torturing someone," Asia asked as the others stood around her and were wondering the same thing, at least, those that didn't understand honor didn't understand it.

"What I just did, I couldn't be a warrior for, my sword is a representation of me being a warrior, so the only choice I had to save my honor as a warrior was to give Koneko my sword and for a brief moment, give up my honor," Hiei informed, there were few he'd do that for.

"Before we leave, I'd like to say a little prayer," Asia stated before going to the small rise that held the throne and the bonds that she was just freed from, Hiei didn't really mind, he just walked over to Koneko and got his sword back. Asia kneeled down and began to pray all innocent like, a second of prayer and a light shown down from out of nowhere and enveloped her it felt strange, and when it started to die down, Asia was gone, leaving nothing in her place.

A green magic circle appeared above where Asia just disappeared, on the ceiling, "I think that's quite enough of this nonsense, dear little sister of the despicable and fake devil king, I am the one and true descendant of the great devil Beelzebub, I am Shalba Beelzebub."

"What do you want," Rias asked with a voice full of hate and a glare to match, "you know what, it doesn't matter who you are or what you want, you will still suffer for what you did to Asia," she said as her power soared.

"Little sister of the imposter Sirzechs, nothing personal but I think I'll kill you," Shalba stated as he showed a mark symbolizing infinity on the hand that he brought up, but before either party could move with their power, they were stopped by someone.

"Asia, Asia, where did you run off to, come on, let's go home, if you hide form me we won't be able to leave, you're so silly Asia, now come on out, please, enough already," Issei said shakily as he wandered around, he has clearly lost his grip on reality. "I beat up those guys who were bullying you by the way, I don't wanna play anymore, come on, please Asia, can we go home, we're supposed to do the three-legged race in the sports festival, we need to practice," that was all Rias could take before she hugged him from behind.

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'LL CUT YOU PIECE BY PIECE UNTIL YOU SCREAM FOR MERCY," Xenovia screamed as she summoned forth both Durandal and Ascalon to attack Shalba directly, only for him to put up a barrier before blasting her back. "Bring Asia back now, please, she's one of my best friends, she was so gentle, and unbelievably kind, ASIA," she cried out while Hiei glared at Shalba, he was signing his own death warrant, but Hiei hung back, this kill was all Issei's, the fire demon has already killed his.

"Interesting, the princes of the Gremory household has horrible taste, if the red filth would like to know where that girl went, I sent her far beyond our reality into the dimensional gap, the exposure has consumed her flesh by now, simply put, the bitch is dead," Shalba informed.

Issei began walking forward, swaying a bit, but walking before the boosted gear appeared on his right arm, "Rias Gremory, if you'd rather not die, you should leave this place immediately, as for you devil, the one that calls himself Shalba. You made a poor decision, and now you must pay," Ddraig growled out before Issei's body exploded in every direction with power pouring off him in waves and destroying the structure they were in, they were about to get crushed if they didn't leave.

Hiei didn't even turn back to look at them, he grabbed Koneko and shot out of there with his wings taking him as high as they could before the structure finally gave way and out came a red beast reminiscent of a dragon, but looked quite more feral, Issei's lost control. With his power able to multiply unlimited times, Hiei knew he wouldn't be able to stop him, not at all, he just watched as Issei not only fought Shalba, but utterly destroyed him with more power then Hiei had ever seen him pull out from anything breast related. The others got out of there before the final blow though, they made two magic circles, one for the others to land on and one to act as a barrier between the monster power unleashed and them, Kiba, Rias and Akeno were all forced to sustain the barrier.

"What can we do, anyone know how we can make Issei change back to normal," Xenovia asked with Gasper by her side before being joined by Koneko to make sure her friend was alright.

"I had a feeling it was the juggernaut drive," Vali said from behind as he stepped through a portal behind them, "I sensed a change in Issei's power, I wanted to see what it was, it looks like your servant had an incomplete transformation. In that incomplete state, there's a chance he'll go back naturally, but if not, he'll use up his life force until he dies, either way, you should be worried since his life is most certainly in danger."

Biko came through during the explanation, then came the sight of Arthur, an ally of Vali's holding the form of Asia, so they were just returning to the dimensional gap, but why would they go there Hiei wondered. "We happen to cross paths with her while we were moving through the dimensional gap, that is one lucky girl, she would've been exposed to the void if it weren't for us, a body can't withstand that amount of pressure and will usually dissipate into nothingness," Biko informed.

Rias opened her wings to go down, "if we tell him that Asia's safe, Issei should be able to gain control over himself, and I'm going alone," she said before taking off in a burst of power, Hiei just watched, he didn't want to save the pervert. In fact, he'd prefer his life force just drained out of him quickly but knew what might happen if that was the case, his sacred gear could go into someone far worse then what he was, at least the pervert wasn't so evil that he would bend everyone to his will, only girls.

"Vali, please, I'm begging you to do whatever you can to save Rias and Issei, can you with the power of the white dragon emperor, do you think you're strong enough," Akeno asked, she obviously thought the same thing.

"What about the nightmare over there, he's just standing there and doing nothing, while I'm being asked to take on an incomplete juggernaut drive," Vali asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unlike you and the pervert, I don't have a trump card such as that to play, if he's going to be saved then the only thing that can be done is have you help him, now stop whining and do it," Hiei ordered before Vali just decided to do it and help them out.

It took a little while, but eventually, Issei got control back and they made sure that Asia was fine and safe so that he wouldn't go into a berserker rampage again, it was then that they were introduced to the dragon of dragons, the true red dragon god emperor, great red. He was by far the biggest dragon that Hiei had ever seen, and it wasn't just the size that they could see, not for Hiei at least, he could see great red's power, it was far stronger then the power he ever felt from any being in existence, other power paled in comparison. "Great red, it's been a while," a girl's voice was heard, the group turned and saw a little girl in a gothic Lolita outfit with the only thing covering her nipples being black tape, she pointed to the dragon, "one day, one day soon I'm going to obtain my silence." She remained there until great red left through another portal, then Ophis looked over to where Hiei was and noticed his aura, and asked him, "you don't belong here, what realm do you belong to, I know it isn't this one."

"I belong to a realm with three worlds, spirit, demon, and living, what do you now of it," Hiei asked with hit eyes narrowed there was really no reason for her to know of anything other then this realm, so how in any world would she know of his.

"Awe, that would be King Enma's realm, but I sense that you were a demon, so the demon world then, give me a second," Ophis said before waving her hand and a purple mist came into view before it changed to see Koenma in his office stamping papers.

Koenma looked up at a random time before going back to his papers for a moment before freezing and raising his head slowly to look into a purple mist outlined window, "Ophis, I do believe that you were told to not contact this realm again since the last time."

"Koenma, I was meaning to reach your father, not his weaker and far less impressive son, why isn't he in the head office instead of you," Ophis asked and Hiei held back the look of complete and utter shock he had on his face that they knew each other.

"As proof that I'm able to handle things, he's put me in charge of the head office while he only oversees what I've done and if it needs correcting, now why have you called, you dragon gods never come out of that gap of yours," Koenma asked with a rigid back.

"I found one of yours," Ophis said before turning the mist window so that Koenma could see what she's talking about, the toddler looked bug eyed at seeing Hiei there, even more so looking at the girl close to his height clinging onto him.

"Hiei, you ended up there, of course you did, your luck is just about as good as Kuwabara is at being smart, or Botan is at acting, how the hell did you survive this long there though," Koenma nearly shouted and even stick his head through the window.

"What's the situation like in demon world," Hiei asked, he didn't want to talk about how he survived, didn't even want to think about anything in that regard, he didn't need to know how anyways, but he should have known the reason, Hiei was a survivor.

"Better, Mukuro somehow got word that you were alive and working on a way to get to her to give her what she was promised, though, she's still mad at the spirit defense force for attempting their little stunt, but now you can return home," Koenma stated.

"Koneko, call Kuroka, we're going home," Hiei ordered and the Nekomata called her sister right away and relayed the situation and waited for her to arrive, Ophis looked a little mad that Kuroka lied to her, and was tempted to end her right there.

"Uh, Hiei, I'm sorry but are trying to bring two other girls back with you, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Koenma said uncertainly, it was true that Hiei needed to get home right away, but for Hiei to bring others might not be a good idea.

"Koneko is mine, she and her sister are coming with me or I'm never stepping foot in that portal and never coming back," Hiei said calmly, but you could tell he was angry over the toddler trying to separate them, and Koenma knew what the threat means, so he nodded.

"Just in time," Kuroka said as she stepped out of a magic circle to see that they were ready to leave, she turned to Ophis, "I'm sorry about this Ophis, but my sister needs me, I can't leave her over there being the only Nekomata," Ophis sighed but nodded.

Koneko turned to the rest of the peerage just as they made it over to where they were, Rias was the first to hug her, she squeezed her so tight that Koneko thought she was a rook for a second, almost broke her back, and she needed that. Akeno came next, her hug was gentler, and didn't cause her near as much pain as Rias did, she left a note in Koneko's hands though, it was tips for a few things her and Hiei could try while in demon world. Gasper was next and cried into her shoulder begging her not to go, but the vampire knew she had to, even though it wasn't what some of them wanted, they knew she would go wherever Hiei went to. Then came the other two girls, Asia and Xenovia, they also gave a tear filled, heartfelt goodbye, they knew that she didn't want to leave her friends, but her love was going, so she was going to be sure that she went with him. Kiba came last, he just patted her on the head and gave a friendly smile, he saw her as a little sister, just like he saw Asia and Xenovia as sisters, but he knew that he had to let her go as well, Issei didn't get a goodbye.

Hiei was the next that everyone said goodbye to, first came Rias after she was done with Koneko, gave him the same hug, but also shoved her breasts in his face, this he got annoyed by but decided to let it pass, one time won't hurt. Akeno came next again, now her hug was even more forced as she spun him around and around while his face was forced into her breasts, again he put up with it because this was the last of their meetings. Asia and Xenovia gave him a goodbye as well, not as heartfelt crying as with Koneko, but a few tears and he just let it happen so that they would hurry it up and wouldn't make as much noise when they leave them. Kiba came up and gave him a handshake instead of a long heartfelt or tearful goodbye, Issei and Gasper didn't get any goodbyes from him, the two hated Hiei, and Hiei hated the two of them, so no reason to say goodbye to those two.

Hiei, Koneko, and Kuroka was about to walk through an extended portal to spirit world when they turned to look back at them, Koneko and Kuroka waved bye, Kuroka more flashed then Koneko's, and Hiei just looked back at them. When they were done with the goodbyes, the three finally walked through the portal so they could serve their new master, Mukuro would just be ecstatic about having not only Hiei, but knowledge of other worlds and two Nekomata in her army.


End file.
